


I Sold My Soul To A Three-Piece & He Told Me I Was Holy

by Breakingthetide



Series: Our Love Would Be Tragic [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Grant Ward Feels, Grant Ward Redemption, I Will Go Down With This Ship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 66,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide
Summary: “If I have learned anything in this long life of mine, it is this: in love we find out who we want to be; in war we find out who we are.”-Kristin Hannah, The Nightingale-The third installment of the Avengers AU. Skye and Ward are still hunting down Hydra, in between planning a wedding and saving the world their lives come crashing down once more when Hydra decides to come after Skye again.Eventually drifting over into the plot of 'Captain America Civil War' lines will be crossed, relationships tested, and Skye may just have to choose who's side she is on. If she can save her family from tearing each other apart.





	1. You Give Me Cause For Love Love That I Can't Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, how I've missed them.
> 
> As always thank you for reading and hit me with all the comments you have.

 

Breathe. Inhale exhale. Calm your mind relax every bone, release all the tension. The room is so quiet Skye can hear her heart beat, feel the pulse in her wrist slowly crawling to a smooth rhythm. It's the perfect temperature in this small space not too warm not too cool, smells of stale pine needles and peppermint. Behind her closed eyelids the occasional beam of sunlight will fall across her skin then disappear within a shift of the curtains.

　

After a few minutes everything inside her is humming, her powers remain swirling inside her hands, smooth and silent, latching onto the stress free attitude she's currently wearing. To her left the sound of a match being struck, a hiss as the flame comes into contact with the wick of a candle. Skye brushes a thumb against her left hand and smiles when she feels the engagement ring.

　

It's been a few months since Grant proposed, since they found each other again. Nearly two years since Fury brought him to Stark Tower to hunt down Hydra with Quake as a chance to redeem himself. So much has happened during those long months that Skye did not anticipate, falling in love was one of them. Her and Grant have been through their fare share of wars even before they met.

　

Ward will forever be branded a traitor in the eyes of Shield even though he has nearly killed himself cleaning all the red off his ledger. Skye will always been known as the Avenger with too much darkness in her, too damaged for anyone to see her as anything other than a threat. She's made peace with that, it's not her job to be what everyone else wants her to be. Skye takes a deep breath, the smell of the candle beginning to come to life.

　

Last year is when things started to fall apart. Her and Ward were so happy so blissfully in love and just because she wouldn't fall in line with the old Director of Shield, he decided to come after her. Sending a strike team and two Inhumans to hunt her down and destroy her. It just wasn't in a way anyone thought. The Avengers thinking she was in danger had her flee to a cabin in the middle of nowhere, Ward of course tagged along.

　

It was supposed to be safe but the strike team found her anyway, an Inhuman ambushed her in the woods and took everything Skye knew about Grant Ward and crushed it. Making her forget her lover, filling her head with lies so she would hurt him. And hurt him she did, nearly killed him twice and he didn't even fight back. If it wasn't for Kebo, Ward would be dead right now. The Skye she was then would of taken his heart and crushed it.

　

After weeks of trying to live with a hole in her brain, all those missing pieces Ward filled Skye finally remembered him. But it was too late she'd done too much damage. He left her and she understood why, she let him go without a fight. They were no good to each other, both blaming themselves for what happened. They spent nearly six months apart and Skye wasn't sure they'd ever find each other again.

　

But they did. A love like that doesn't give up so easily. He came back to Stark Tower in the middle of saving the world no less, and was going to fight to get her back. He didn't have to lift a finger, Skye was his the moment he told her she wasn't a monster. That she was good despite what the world made her out to be. Despite all the horrors she'd seen and went through as a teen, what Hydra did to her that she was more than what they made her.

　

It's been a few months since the battle of Washington, when the Avengers, Shield and Skye's new team of Inhumans banded together to take out Hydra. It was a long fight in which the Director of Shield was revealed as Hydra (Skye still finds this wickedly ironic) and tried to kill her. It didn't end well for him and even if he wasn't Hydra it was inevitable Skye would kill him. Director Tyson attacked her, tried to hurt the man she loves.

　

There was no forgiveness for that.

　

In those long months where Ward was gone Skye found a different purpose in life, one she is so in love with and can't see herself doing anything else again. She feels as if now being with the Avengers was just a piece of her past, a stepping stone until she really found herself. Skye has becomet the leader for Inhumans, is slowly building an army against Hydra and Shield alike. They are a force like no other, especially with Ward training them in hand to hand combat.

　

Combine those skills with Skye teaching them how to control their powers, no one stands a chance against them. Skye takes another deep breath, tuning out all the thoughts of New York where her head quarters/safe house for Inhumans reside. She came here to relax to turn it all off for even just a little while. Her thoughts drift back to Ward but then they too become corrupted, causing Skye to grit her teeth.

　

Everything these days is nothing but wedding talk. Skye would want nothing more than Ward by her side at a court house, it would all be over in five minutes. But she knows he doesn't actually want that, he wants the Avengers on Stark Tower's roof top along with Skye's team and Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons from Shield. All together to witness he and Skye are happy that he loves her so much, that he has finally found his soul mate.

　

So Skye because she loves his stupid face puts on a smile and agrees with whatever he says. ''You were doing so well''. Skye attemtps to regulate her breathing again but the heart monitor wrapped around her wrist continues to climb. Another five minutes go by but it's no use, she's lost the calm edge she came here for. Opening her eyes it takes a second to adjust to the dull light of the room, she sighs loudly.

　

''It's all this damn wedding talk''. Bruce Banner smiles to himself as he sits across from her, his hands folded together in his lap, their cross legged stance so similiar until she opened her eyes. His eyes are still closed, the heart monitor on his wrist is steady, keeping a calm beat. This isn't the first time she's tracked down Bruce to escape from all the stress in her life. The visits became more frequent after Ward left to heal.

　

She'll find Bruce at whatever temporary home he's in and they will sit down together and just calm themselves, like Nat taught her. Skye could be gone for hours, days or weeks. Bruce doesn't mind, just like all of the Avengers they see her as an adopted daughter of sorts. ''If it stresses you out so much perhaps you should talk to Ward about it''. Bruce opens his eyes his expression honest, just a small bit of concern there for her.

　

''He's too excited about all this crap. I figure I'll just smile play my part of the bride in white and wait for it to be over''. Brcue smirks, ''is that really how you want to view the happiest day of your life?'' Skye rolls her eyes and cracks her knuckles. ''I love Ward but god if I knew he was going to go this overboard about flower arrangements and what kind of cake we're going to have, I would of suggested we elope in Vegas right when he proposed''.

　

''He's just excited''. ''I know''- ''He loves you Skye, and I know that you love him so maybe it would be in both of your best interest to talk to him about it''. Skye chews on her lip, ''I hate it when you're right''. Bruce laughs and stands, she follows suit. He moves around the small apartment to make coffee, steps around computers, files and stacks and stacks of paper work. There's a tiny couch with a pillow and a sheet, all rumpled and messy.

　

Skye worries about Bruce a lot, if he's happy if he's alright. Whenever she asks he always brushes her off, that he's fine. But she and Bruce are similiar in a lot of ways, she understands what it's like to have something you can't control under your skin. ''You talked to Tony recently?'' She asks, stepping over a huge stack of paper that reaches her knees. ''A few days ago, what about you?'' She almost smirks, walked right into that one.

　

When Skye did not remember Ward, the Avengers save for Clint all chose Skye over Ward. Didn't help Ward when he needed it (Grant has told her since that Natasha was there for him on several occasions but it still doesn't change how she feels about the matter.) That was months ago and since then Skye and the Avengers have been on thin ice. Because her and Nat have such history Skye is slowly starting to manage being around her again.

　

They went wedding dress shopping a few weeks ago, that was the first and last time Skye has done anything wedding related. And she hasn't spent any amount of time with her former mentor either. Skye is just having a hard time forgiving the people she considered family treating the man she loves the way they did. Like her pain overruled his, that she was more important.

　

''Last I checked Tony was in Asia''. ''Do you only know that because of Clint?'' Bruce hands her a cup of coffee and she takes a sip before responding. ''Yeah''. ''You know one of these days you're going to have to forgive them''. ''It's not going to be today''. At the thought of Nat she wants to ask how Bruce is doing with that, his doomed romance with the Black Widow was over before it even started.

　

He must see something in her face because he tells her he's fine, to not worry. ''I can't help but worry about you Bruce''. ''Same here Skye''. He gives her a kind smile and she returns it, Bruce understands her more than anyone probably. ''How is Natasha doing? Do you know?'' ''She's fine''. Probably with the Winter Solider at the moment, Skye doesn't mention that. Bruce isn't the only one who was in a failed relationship from the start, but that was a long time ago.

　

''Steve and Clint still have a bet going on if we're going to end up together?'' Skye hides her surprise well. ''You know about that?'' He nods. Bruce looks away from her to the window, deep in thought. ''You know with Natasha she made me feel human, if only for a moment''. ''Ward makes me feel human too''. Bruce and Skye have felt like monsters for years, to find someone who makes them feel otherwise, is a blessing.

　

Which is why she's hoping Bruce can find that again. ''Speaking of Ward, I'm sure he misses you''. ''You kicking me out?'' ''You're welcome here any time Skye you know that. But you can't hide here forever, sooner or later you will have to face wedding dresses and different types of icing for cakes''. Skye grimaces and downs the rest of her coffee. ''I hate you for being right''. Bruce sweeps her into a hug, ''call me if you need anything''. ''I will''.

　

Glancing at the monitor on her wrist Skye leaves the small apartment and gets into her car. A few hours later she's back in New York, leaving her office and heading home after checking everything has been running smoothly in her three day absence. They're supposed to call her if anything goes awry but Victoria (her assistant and fellow Inhuman) doesn't always listen. It's around midnight when she reaches her and Ward's apartment.

　

She loves this place, the small slice of peace away from the world. They have only a few bad memories here, the good out weighing most of it. Skye locks the front door and puts her keys on the counter, throws her leather jacket on the couch. Walks into the bedroom to find her partner shirtless and asleep in bed, one arm casually resting on her side of the bed. Skye just gazes at him for a moment, how the moonlight rests against his skin.

　

They got into an arguement before she left, what it was about she can't even remember now. Something involving the wedding more than likely, Grant wants her to be just as involved with this as he is. But she's just not that type of person and he knows that. When they first started talking about the wedding it was adorable to Skye how excited he was, now not so much. Now she just fakes a smile and agrees with whatever he wants, which Bruce was right she shouldn't.

　

Realizing how much she's missed him Skye decides to hell with it, she hates fighting with him. Slides out of her jeans and crawls into bed, lifting his arm so it drapes over her stomach instead of the sheets. His eyes stay closed but she isn't fooled, he's been awake since she put her key in the lock. Ward is breathing evenly, not sure if Skye is still upset with him as she curls up against her pillow next to him.

　

His question is answered when she leans over to kiss his cheek, her hand on his back. ''You know I want to be married to you, right? That I love you. I just don't care about flowers or any of that bullshit''. Ward remains silent, if she didn't know him so well she'd still think he was dead to the world. ''I'm sorry for yelling at you before I left''. Skye suddenly sits up and plants both of her knees on either side of him, her hands on the back of his shoulders.

　

Ward deciding to give up the act, groans into his pillow. ''I was sleeping''. ''No you weren't''. He never can sleep well without her anymore, and vice versa. He rolls over so she's no longer straddling his back but his hips, his hands on her thighs. ''Hi big guy''. She mutters before leaning down to kiss him, but he leans out of the way. ''Jesus Ward I'm not trying to seduce you so you'll forgive me''.

　

Grant has missed her too much to push her away again, even though it's only been three days and cranes his head to kiss her. ''It was a stupid arguement there's nothing to forgive''. He tells her and through the darkness of the room he can make out her smile. Runs one hand through her hair, kisses her nose. ''I missed you robot''. He kisses her again and that's an answer in itself. Rolls over so he's now hovering over her, his lips trailing up her stomach.

　

Later her head is on his shoulder and the sun hasn't begun to rise yet, Ward looks down at her sleeping form. They've been through so much in the two years they have known each other. Hating each other when they first met to finally giving into their feelings for one another. To him nearly dying because Coulson couldn't let go of his hate, to Skye forgetting who Ward was last year, nearly destroying everything they had built together.

　

Their lives together will never be normal but he's hoping that what happened last year is the worst of it. Skye was shot and nearly died, they didn't see each other for nearly six months he wasn't sure they could salvage even a shred of their relationship when he came back. But they did and they are getting married and he's never been happier. He understands that Skye is not the wedding planner type, but she needs to be involved in a lot it.

　

Grant can only do so much, Wanda and Nat help him whenever he can. ''Ward I swear to god if you're even thinking about anything wedding related right now I am never having sex with you again''. ''Go back to sleep''. He kisses her hair as she grumbles beneath him. She can still feel the weight of his gaze five minutes later. ''You're staring''. ''Am I not allowed to do that?" ''Not when it's four in the morning and I still have an hour of sleep left''.

　

''You should sleep in baby, you got in late last night''. She yawns, ''can't, have an empire to run''. Knowing there's no way she'll be able to fall asleep again Skye opens her eyes to find Ward's burning into her. Raises an eyebrow as she drinks in the sight of his bare chest. ''I thought you weren't trying to seduce me so I'll forgive you?'' ''You said there was nothing to forgive!'' She stops talking when his mouth is on hers, his fingers brushing against her engagement ring.

　

''I love you''. ''Shut up and keep kissing me''. He chuckles against her lips, ''yes ma'am''.

　

Not for the first time they both wonder how they got so lucky. Seven billion people in the world and somehow they found each other. Fate or something else?

　

 


	2. Low On Self Esteem So You Run On Gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is hiding something from Ward and Natasha has a mission for her.

 

''Are you sure you want to do this?'' ''You ask me that every time. Just do it''. Skye stops in the center of the room and turns to look at the Scarlet Witch, who is giving Quake her disapproving stare. ''Lock the door''. Wanda nods and with a flick her wrist the heavy door is locked, both women stare at each other. ''Remember if you feel any pain''- ''To tell you and we'll end it. I know the drill Wanda. Don't tell Ward''. ''I never do''.

　

Wanda's hands ghost over Skye's head who closes her eyes the second the red haze surrounds her. In a few seconds everything is clear, the smell is the first thing that hits her. Skye opens her eyes, stumbles a bit just for a second as she always does. It looks the same. Same walls, same ice cold air that scrapes across her skin like it's trying to leave bruises. The scent of lemons and blood greet her harshly, her hands start shaking.

　

The lab. Where Hydra took her when she was just a teen and made her into something else someone else. Skye can't even remember who she was before. There's just a before Hydra and after. The steel chair in front of the table they strapped her into, if she cocks her head to the side Skye can hear screams. Her own terrified screams fill the small space from another life, almost as if it's really happening Skye tastes tears on her lips.

　

In a flash the younger version of herself is pinned to the table by the metal biting into her ankles and wrists, men in lab coats are standing over her, needles in their hands. ''We're going to make you strong my dear''. ''You will be fantastic''. ''Hail Hydra''. ''Everyone will fear her, she'll be like nothing this world has ever seen''. Skye clenches her fists as she sees the young girl thrash around fighting the needles that poke her skin.

　

Begging for her life crying like it's the end of the world. At the time she thought it was, Skye thought she was going to die beside those white walls and those men and their hands who to this day she can still feel on her arms. It become too much. The little girl who is long gone that she can't save, Skye wants nothing more than to reach inside this vision and snatch her former self up. Protect her. But she can't.

　

She can do nothing but stand and watch as the younger Skye screams and bleeds, eventually she will beg for them to kill her. They didn't get so lucky. After a few seconds the panic begins to set it, the walls close in around her, lungs are begging for oxygen that she cannot give. Her chest constricts so tightly it's as if everything inside of her is about to burst. Skye puts a hand to her heart as she hears the monitor on her wrist beeping loudly.

　

Sweat begins forming at her brow, her vision starts going out. Then in a split second it's all gone. The bright lights of the lab the smell the taste, the chill in the air. ''Skye?'' The pain hits her with such a force the floor bites into the skin of her knees when she hits the ground. Skye tastes blood in her teeth as the pain in her head consumes everything nothing exists outside of it. It's just this knife cutting into her brain over and over again.

　

A thousand times worse than it was last year when she forgot Ward and had constant headaches. A hand on her shoulder she nearly reacts but it's only because of Wanda's worried tone that she doesn't. Skye once she gets her bearings, buries her face in her hands. Breathes like Nat taught her, pretends she's back with Bruce where everything is calm and quiet. She's safe she's okay, Hydra will never do that again.

　

Those thoughts do her no good. Skye takes a shuddering breath and switches tatics. Thinks of the last image she has of Ward from a few hours ago. Standing in their kitchen with only a pair of black boxers on, making coffee and laughing at whatever snide comment she'd made. His head thrown back, the sunlight peaking through the curtains, falling on his bare skin. Her heart nearly calms instantly.

　

A steady rhythm as the sound of his laughter washes over her. ''We need to stop doing this''. Skye rises from the floor on shaky legs, Wanda attempts to help but the other woman brushes her off. ''I'm fine''. ''Skye''- ''No really, it's fine I'm fine''. For the past couple of weeks Skye and Wanda have been ''training'' attempting to overcome Skye's long time fear. The lab. Hydra locking her up and torturing her again.

　

Even though she destroyed the very lab they held her in almost two years ago, she still has nightmares about it. There are just some things that stay with you, some things you can never truly recover from no matter how many years pass. It was manageable and when Ward came along, it was easier to deal with. But it never really went away, Skye has always been a head strong person.

　

She sees a problem and attacks it, moves on to the next thing. That's what she's attempting to do now after all these years. Wanda only agreed because she thought it would help, but they've only made it worse. Skye panics easier than she used to, the headaches she gets afterwards pop up from time to time and she loses all concentration until it passes.

　

Wanda assumes it's because of all the trauma her brain has been through, not just now but last year as well. Taking Ward out of her mind and putting him back in on top of Wanda using her powers even if they have good intensions, comes with a price. ''Skye we can't keep doing this''. She opens her eyes to find Wanda looking up at her, deeply concerned. ''Wanda I'm fine''. ''You are not, the headaches are getting worse aren't they?''

　

They are but Skye isn't about to tell her that. The pain comes out of nowhere sometimes, one minute she could be eating dinner and the next she's biting her lip to refrain from screaming in agony. They usually only last a few seconds, she maybe has them once or twice a day. But this past week she's up to five and it's only Wednesday. Skye knows it's a risk, what if she's in the middle of a mission and it happens?

　

Skye is blinded by everything but the pain when it strikes, the enemy can and will use that to their advantage. She knows she should stop, but she can't. ''I made progress today. I didn't have a full blown panic attack and I didn't cry''. Wanda isn't convinced. ''We need to take a break''. ''Wanda''- ''No Skye I'm serious. Give yourself a week''. They usually do this three maybe four times a week.

　

Wanda has been in New York for a month now helping with Tony and the wedding, when she leaves and she will, Skye doesn't know what she'll do. So she's pushing it, trying to squeeze in as much time as she can. Trying to force herself not to be afraid to get through it, to fight that weakness. But it doesn't work like that. She's in denial. ''Skye?'' Wiping the blood from her lip she nods, grabs a towel from the small training room and pats her face dry.

　

''Okay. A week''. Wanda checks to make sure she's alright, hands her a few pain pills which she takes gratefully. ''We can't keep doing this forever Skye''. ''I know''. Wanda leave a few minutes later, shaking her head because Skye has convinced her yet again to not tell Ward or Natasha. Skye walks out of the room to find Lincoln and Alisha standing by the reception desk talking to Yo-Yo, they all turn when they see her standing there.

　

Currently there are only five Inhumans staying here, the rest go on about their daily lives until Skye calls them in. Joey and Victoria are sleeping still, it's early for them. ''Hey boss''. ''Hey''. Yo-Yo hands her a cup of coffee. ''Wanda was here again?'' Lincoln asks, suspicion in his tone. He can't possibly know what they are doing but he can tell Skye is always out of it for a while after they meet. ''Yeah''. ''You okay?'' ''I'm good''.

　

Ward walks into the lobby, Kebo on his heels. ''All I'm saying is you could of called''. ''Kebo my life does not revolve around you''. ''It does actually, you can't live without me''. Ward rolls his eyes before focusing on Skye, who smiles when she notices him. But it doesn't reach her eyes, she looks pale and even though she hides her trembling well, he can still see it. When he takes her in his arms the tension in her shoulders lessens.

　

He's noticed these past few weeks she's been strung tight more than usual, waking from nightmares more often than not. While he's worried he knows she'll tell him whenever she's ready, whatever it is. For now she melts against his chest, calms when he kisses her hair. Ward leans back to look at her face, arms still wrapped around her. ''You need to shave''. She mutters, fingers running through the beard he's currently sporting.

　

Grant gives her a smile, ''you love the beard''. The look he gives her is downright filthy before he kisses her, she gets him back. Nipping his lower lip and digging her nails into the skin of his lower back. ''God get a room''. Alisha complains, wrinkling her nose. Skye breaks away from him and glances at her engagement ring fondly, much to Ward's delight. He'll never understand how in the hell he got so lucky, that Skye loves him too.

　

''Have you seen him? I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off either''. Yo-Yo mutters in spanish causing Ward to duck his head. ''God you're going to break him''. Skye comments before grabbing her jacket and beanie, pulling it over her ears. It has started to snow outside, winter in New York is beautiful but she hates the cold. ''You coming?'' She asks Ward as she pulls open the door. ''No mission today boss?" ''Not yet I'll call you''.

　

Grant takes her hand and they walk to the coffee shop a few minutes away. Because he's a hopeless romantic these days Ward pulls her to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk, dipping her low when he kisses her, his hand firm on her back, the other cupping her face. If this past year has taught him anything it's that he's not going to take advantage of anything again, not where Skye is concerned.

　

He's going to take every moment and not waste it, let her know how much he loves her. ''If you ruin this stupid moment by asking me about if I want doves, I'm going to punch you''. She warns when he releases her and makes a move for her hand again. Grant smiles and continues walking, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles on the back of her palm. They're in the coffee shop when he whispers in her ear, ''do you want doves?''

　

Skye grits her teeth and says a few curse words in russian under her breath. ''No Ward I don't want doves. Is that all?'' ''We should actually pick a date''. Skye goes to place her order as the woman at the register looks up, her eyes widen. ''Is there a problem?" ''No, no you're just, you're her. You're-'' ''Yeah I can make earthquakes with my hands can you just take my order?'' Ward's grip on her elbow doesn't soothe Skye's annoyance.

　

Ten minutes later they are on the way back holding hands, Skye stands on her toes to kiss Ward's cheek. ''I love the beard''. He grins, ''I know''. A small voice behind them suddenly cries out and the couple immediately spins around thiking there is some sort of danger. Instead Skye finds her legs being slammed into by a giant ball of pink fluff. On instinct she puts her hands on the small girl's back to keep her from falling.

　

''You're Quake!'' The girl yells her voice loud and high pitched, she can't be more than seven, blonde hair and rosy cheeks from the cold. Skye isn't exactly sure what she should do, she's frozen at the girl's excitement. ''You're a super hero! Like a real live super hero and I'm actually talking to you, the Quake! It's so cool how you take out bad guys, does it hurt? How does it work? Do you have to fight bad people all the time?''

　

''Um''- The little girl bounces up and down on her feet, her neon pink boots do not look sturdy at all and Ward has one hand out to catch her if she falls. ''You're so cool, I saw you in the coffee shop and I couldn't believe it! Can I have your autograph?'' By this point Skye has bent down to her level and the little girl shoves a pen and paper in her hands. Skye glances over to her boyfriend for some kind of direction but he's too amused by the look on her face.

　

This has never happened to Skye before. What's the protocol for this? What does she say? Normally people take pictures of her from a distance, too afraid to actually approach her. But this little girl seems so excited and Skye does not have the heart to tell her she's not a super hero, that her life isn't glamorous or amazing. So she scratches out the name 'Quake' in blue ink across the page, hands it back to her.

　

''Oh my gosh! You write so pretty you're so pretty! Hey can we take a picture? Just wait everyone at my school is going to be so jealous!'' The little girl looks over to Ward, ''hey Mr. can you take our picture?'' Ward is trying not to laugh at this point because Skye looks so uncomfortable, like she'd rather face Ultron again than be here in this moment. Skye sends him a 'don't you dare' look but it's ignored. ''Of course I can''.

　

The girl leaps to Skye's side as Ward bends down in front of them, getting both girls in the frame. ''Smile''. Skye shoots him a glare and if looks could kill. ''Wait wait! Do the Quake move!'' ''The Quake move?'' Big blue eyes focus on Skye, a hint of an eye roll. ''What you do to make your powers go!'' The girl motions with her own hand, pushing it out in front of her and making a 'whooshing' noise. ''Oh, okay''.

　

So Ward takes the picture where both Skye and this small stranger are doing the 'Quake move'. Oh she's never living this down. ''Thank you thank you so much!'' She throws herself at Skye, little arms tight around the Inhuman's neck. ''You're welcome''. So much innocence on her face when she looks Skye dead in the eye and says, ''I love you Quake. I want to be just like you when I grow up''. For once in a long time, Skye is speechless.

　

She's about to tell this girl that no she doesn't want to be this, that she needs to be her own powerful self but the words die in her throat when the girl's mother comes running down the street. ''Caroline! Caroline what did we say about running off? You scared me!'' Caroline makes no move towards her mother, who when she recognizes Skye grows nervous and scared. Walks over to the trio and practically snatches Caroline up in her arms.

　

''Mommy I was fine! Look who it is! It's Quake! I met her mommy isn't she so beautiful?'' Skye stands, on the defense when the look of fear and disgust takes over the mother's face. ''Stay the hell away from my daughter''. Is all she says before walking off quickly almost as if she's afraid Skye is going to use her powers to kidnap the child. Skye just stares until they vanish from view, Ward's fingers drifting across her cheek bring her back to reality.

　

''You okay?'' ''That's never happened to me before. No one has ever been excited to meet me''. God knows Ward wasn't when they first met. Ward can't tell if Skye is going to cry or be sick in the middle of the street. ''I'm not a super hero people don't see me as a hero''. ''That little girl did''. Skye shakes her head, ''I shouldn't be''. ''Skye''- She walks away from him sipping her coffee, the ground below them shakes quietly.

　

She's silent when they walk back into HQ, they both see the figure in the lobby at the same time. Ward doesn't have a problem with the woman in front of them with her arms crossed, a cool easy expression on her face. But Skye does. She squeezes Ward's hand and sighs loudly. ''What do you want Nat?'' Lincoln, Alisha and Yo-Yo linger behind Skye, waiting to spring into action, the Black Widow doesn't even acknowledge them.

　

''You have a mission, a Hydra base that needs to be cleaned out''. ''Fine give me the coordinates''. ''It's not that simple''. Skye bites the inside of her cheek, ''and why is that?'' ''Because we're not the only ones who want it. And we need to work with Shield to get inside''. ''Yeah that's not going to work. Or do you not remember that I'm trying to destroy them along with Hydra?'' Nat cocks her head to the side, ''and how is that working out for you again?''

　

Skye won't admit it but not well. They have more missions involving Hydra than Shield. Ward is able to hide his emotions perfectly but Skye picks up on his discomfort. He and Shield? Not exactly best friends. ''Maria will be here within the hour to brief you''. ''And if I say no?'' Nat smirks, ''you won't''.

　

 


	3. I'm Free to be the Greatest Here Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Shield will probably never get along.

 

It's actually not Maria Hill that walks into Skye's building, just a team of Shield agents and Skye is already in a mood. She's standing beside Ward and Lincoln, scowl on her face, arms crossed. Yo-Yo, Victoria, Joey and Alisha are flanking her, ready for whatever action Skye tells them to take. Natasha is clearly outside the group, exiled from Skye even though it's never been spoken aloud, she drifts off to the side, in a similiar position as her former rookie.

　

''Did you forget that you don't tell me what to do anymore? That you can't just walk into my house and start giving orders? Telling the Director of Shield I'm taking a mission when you didn't even ask me about it first?'' ''Skye relax I didn't even know about the mission until a few minutes ago. You and Shield want the same thing, one of these days you're going to have to learn to co-exsist with them especially since they are back in the public eye''.

　

Skye glances over to Ward, ''that's never going to happen''. Nat is silent as the Shield agents stop outside the front doors, waiting for Skye's permission to come in since she always has the place on lock down. ''Would it be immature to not let them in?'' She whispers to Lincoln who nods, both he and Ward tell her to unlock the doors. ''How could you be so selfish?'' Skye asks Nat as the team walks in.

　

''You know Ward's relationship with Shield yet you invite them anyway''. ''Skye you know how this works, sometimes you don't always like the job you're given''. She scoffs and glares at the Black Widow. ''Nat''- ''If you're going to stand there and complain the whole time, you don't have to go on this mission''. It seems her old mentor is going for the tough love act, once upon a time it worked but not anymore.

　

''I wouldn't have to complain if you recognized me as an authority figure and had a little sympathy for my boyfriend''. Nat sighs, ''you really want to do this now?'' Grant brushes his hand against Skye's elbow who gets the message, not the time nor place. Instead the Inhuman takes a step up to the Shield agents as they stand in the lobby, showing who's the boss here. ''Quake''. A man says, coming up to shake her hand.

　

''Agent Smith, I'm running this mission''. Smith is middle aged and beginning to go bald, he's shorter than Skye, has sunglasses on the top of his head. There are twelve agents with him, all either staring wide eyed at her, Nat, or the large building they are in. Skye chuckles and grips Smith's hand a little harder. ''I just want to make one thing clear, you are not running anything. I don't even want you here''.

　

''Skye''- She's not done. ''I could take on this Hydra base all on my own but someone apprently decided I needed help. I am in charge here, not you''. Skye has experience with men who don't take orders from anyone but a man, it wounds their dumb pathetic egos if a woman tells them what to do. This lot is no different, Skye almost smiles at the way they all straighten, puff out their chests.

　

''Now hold on a minute miss''- ''Holy crap that's Grant Ward''. It's like all the air is sucked out of the room. Everyone tenses as one, Ward simply rolls his eyes. ''We weren't told you were working with Grant Ward''. Smith says, eyeing the Specialist in a way that Skye does not like at all. ''Is that a problem?'' ''We don't work with traitors''. One of them says and Skye wants to punch him until he bleeds.

　

She's getting sick and tired of Ward being defined by that. He's so much more. Skye looks at all of them, glaring until they begin to shift uncomfortably. She cross her arms and says, ''well I don't work with trigger happy self righteous hypocritical assholes who think they are god's gift to the planet because they have a giant ugly eagle on a badge. But we all can't have everything now can we? Ward is a member of my team and better than all of you combined''.

　

One of them tries to speak but Skye cuts them off, ''don't interrupt. You will either work with Grant Ward or get the hell out, do I make myself clear?'' It's Smith who answers looking as if he's just eaten bad seafood. ''Yes''. ''Good. Stop being a pussy''. Yo-Yo chuckles behind her hand, even Nat cracks s smile. ''Anything else?'' Smith asks through clenched teeth. Skye turns on her heel, ''stay the hell out of my way''.

　

She looks over to her Inhumans, ''suit up''. Glares at Nat before heading to her office to change. ''Watch them, make sure they don't touch anything''. Skye tells Victoria who's at the reception desk, and nods. Ward follows her and shuts the door, Skye turns to him and puts her hand on his cheek. ''You don't have to come''. He curls his hand on her hip, ''we're partners remember?'' Skye smiles, kisses his nose.

　

''Just don't listen to them, okay? You are not the same man you were when you betrayed Shield''. ''I know''. Grant is no longer under Garrett's thumb, he knows right from wrong. He's in a better place now, thanks to Skye, Paul and time. Ward is no longer haunted by all the demons from his past, he's ready to move on with his life, with Skye. Who's smiling now, that anger she felt earlier put on the back burner so she can be here for him.

　

Has he mentioned how much he loves her?

　

She's so strong and beautiful, he can't wait to marry her. ''Stop looking at me like that''. She presses him against the door, hands on the tops of his shoulders. ''Like what?'' He teases, lips hovering over her own, hands drifting down her back. ''We don't have time''. She complains after he's kissed her. ''Don't act like you don't know what you were doing''. Grant slips a hand inside her shirt, running up her spine.

　

He kisses her until he can't breathe, runs his lips across her collar bone. ''Keep doing that and we'll never leave this room''. She pulls away from him, smirks at the pout he's wearing. ''After this is over your ass is mine Ward''. He laughs and stocks up on weapons she has in the back, Skye slips on her trademark suit and puts her hair up. Stores guns and knives on her person, slips a blade in her boot.

　

''You know you can't stay mad at Natasha forever''. Grant says as she grabs the door handle. ''I know''. ''I forgave her, why can't you?'' This time it's Skye pressed against the door, her hands on his shoulders. Grant is looking down at her with his deep brown eyes, easy expression on his handsome face. ''Can we not do this right now?'' ''She's your family Skye''. Ward sees a trace of sadness in her eyes when she mutters, ''she was''. And leaves the room.

　

They make it to the Hydra base an hour later, Nat was called away much to Skye's relief. Lincoln and Joey have tagged along, Yo-Yo was injured last week and Skye didn't want to risk her. ''You sure we can trust her team sir?'' Skye hears one of the Shield agents ask Smith. ''They're Inhuman, how do we know they aren't just as wreckless and crazy Quake is?'' Skye is about to retaliate but Ward beats her to it, stares the two men down.

　

''Skye would eat both of you alive. You're lucky her and her team are helping you out. You're not needed here, the only reason any of you got to tag along is because Romanoff wanted you to. Keep that in mind''. Apparently they aren't completely stupid, no one says a word the rest of the way. ''How do you want to play this Quake?'' Smith asks her when they land and are surveying the area.

　

''Ward?'' Grant observes the blue prints of the building, how many agents, guards, how heavy the security is. Skye can tell Shield doesn't like that she's asked for Grant's opinion but he's the best of the best and quite frankly she doesn't care. ''Skye and Lincoln your powers combined could easily take out the agents on the ground, and on the first floor. Joey take out their weapons as fast as you can, Smith you and your men take the top floors''.

　

''We don't take orders from''- One of the agents stops talking when Kebo's fist meets his face. ''Anyone else?'' Skye asks, the quin jet is silent. ''Good. Move out''. Ward is behind Skye the entire way, Shield goes in first through the back door, Skye was easily able to hack into their system. ''You ready boss?'' Lincoln asks his hands spread as Ward opens the front door and gestures for them to follow. Skye grins in response, ''always am''.

　

Skye wasn't wrong when she said she could take out this entire base on her own. There are far less Hydra agents than anticipated. In fact it only takes them a few minutes to meet up with Shield, who gives the all clear. Grant and Skye share a look, something is off. ''Search all the rooms''. Smith tells his men, Skye and Ward do the same. They all turn up empty, she goes to the top floor and walks into what looks like a conference room.

　

Freezes in her step, Ward nearly knocks into her. ''What''- Then he sees what's on the perfectly polished table. A vase of fresh daisies. It's not a coincidence. Hydra knows her real name, there's a card resting on the edge of the table. With a numbness in her bones Skye walks over to pick it up, Ward's hand on her arm offering no comfort. He watches as she slowly picks it up, hides the shaking of her hands very well.

　

He reads the words written in bright red ink and clenches his fists.

　

_''Daisies for our Daisy''._

　

''Skye''- the vase shatters in a thousand pieces, scattering the flowers, water flows onto the floor. The screen in front of them flickers to life, he sees Skye tense up. There's nothing at first then suddenly a message flashes in bright white letters.

　

_''WE MADE YOU. AND WE WILL END YOU''._

　

The image changes then, Ward is now looking a much younger version of Skye who is strapped to a table. Crying, there's blood on the floor and she's screaming as lab coats surround her, a needle is inserted into her arm. He's about to say something when her fingers twitch and the TV breaks apart. The video stops as the glass is spread about the room. She's not speaking or breathing, just standing there staring at the table.

　

''Skye''. Her expression is cold and dead when she turns to face him. ''I am going to rip them apart''. Is all she sees her tone just as ice as her face, and leaves the small space. Lincoln, Joey, Kebo are waiting for them on the first floor, they have no idea the bomb about to go off inside of Skye. Ward needs to get her out of here as soon as possible. ''You okay boss?'' ''Fine''. She spits, not saying anything else.

　

''Are we done?'' Joey asks but she passes him without even looking, leaving the base. ''Yeah we're done''. Grant follows her out as Shield gets to work on the clean up. When they board the quin jet she simply sits down and crosses her legs, takes out her phone. Grant knows what she's doing, she doesn't want to lose it in front of Shield. ''Leave them''. She tells the pilot who raises his sunglasses, ''what?''

　

''Did I stutter? Leave Shield they can find their own way back''. After her harsh glare he obeys, Ward sits in the seat next to her. He stays quiet, knowing she is on very thin ice. If she wants to talk about it it will be at home, not here not now. As hard as he tries he can't get that image of Skye out of his brain. Even if it was only for a few seconds, she was so scared. How did they even get that video?

　

Natasha erased all evidence of Skye even being in that lab, made sure there were no copies. One look at Skye and he can tell she's wondering the same thing. After a long stack of paperwork and Skye beating the hell out of a punching bag when they make it back to her building, they finally go home. It's late, Skye has never been this quiet in all the time he's known her. He's being patient, when she wants to talk she will.

　

But he can't not be worried, he wants to comfort her. Wants to take away all her pain, if it was possbile to take every burden from her and put it on his shoulders he would without a second thought. So he watches her carefully when she steps out of the shower, takes the ice pack he offers and puts it on her right hand. She split her knuckles open again from going too hard with the punching bag.

　

She climbs into bed as he takes his turn at the shower, when he comes back she's curled under the covers staring off into space. They tried to contact Natasha earlier but the Black Widow can't be found, Skye wants to know why the hell Hydra still has that footage of her. Ward slips into bed and waits. Doesn't touch her doesn't do a thing, she turns to him her face still blank. ''We need to find out who the head of Hydra is''. ''We will''.

　

Taking him by surprise she throws herself at him, laying atop his chest and burying her face in his neck. His arms go around her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she starts breathing heavy. ''Don't let them take me Ward''. She's trying to hold back tears, she's shaking in his arms. ''I won't, I promise''. He'd die before that happened.

　

 


	4. It's A Harder Way & It's Come to Claim Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye isn't dealing with the Hydra situation very well, Maria Hill calls a meeting.

 

''Skye no''. ''Wanda please I am begging you, please''. The Scarlet Witch looks over Quake slowly, frowning at what see sees. Skye is standing before her pale and withdrawn, she's trembling something awful. Her eyes have harsh bruises underneath like she hasn't slept in days (she hasn't.) Skye looks strung out as she paces the small room, running her hands through her hair over and over.

　

''When was the last time you slept?'' Skye does not answer, instead chews on her thumb nail, wincing. Her nails are shot, all been bitten down to the quick, her knuckles have been stained black and blue, scabs healing over slowly. The way she's acting is worse than coming home after Hydra took her two years ago, this time is different. She's running on nothing but coffee and fear.

　

Though Skye tries to hide it, everyone can see it. It's been two days since Hydra revealed they were coming after her. Skye hasn't been able to contact Nat so she still has no answers on how Hydra got that footage of her. The organization itself has been quiet though every Inhuman and Ward has been on high alert since they found out. Currently Skye is at her apartment in the living room, Wanda came over after Skye's nearly frantic phone call.

　

Grant is with the Inhumans in Skye's office, trying to find anything on Hydra, if they're planning an attack soon. Skye can't keep still. She watches Wanda who she can tell is worried, Ward has worn the same expression for two days now. It's just, she's scared. And she doesn't want to admit that. Skye has lived all of her adult life in fear that if she got close to someone they would die, a lie that Hydra weaved into her brain and she believed it.

　

Skye doesn't want to do that anymore, living a life in fear. Hydra would win and that's what they want, she won't give them the satisfaction. But she hasn't been sleeping because of the possibility of a nightmare, before Ward came along they used to be awful. She'd bruise herself from thrashing around, would scream and cry so hard she'd lose her voice. With recent developments Skye does not want to slip back into that.

　

She's also been tracking down any Hydra agents she can find to question them. But it's not going very well, either they literally don't know anything or Skye loses what little self control she has left and ends them. Skye can feel herself start to slip she knows this isn't healthy that she needs to sleep, she's no good to anyone dead on her feet. But the thought of Hydra putting her back in a lab, terrifies her.

　

It will always be an issue for Skye, Hhydra ruined her in a lot of ways. She doesn't think she'll ever be over it, this time is different. This time Hydra threatened her, let her know they were coming after her. Which is why she needs to be prepared, why she called Wanda. Skye won't let them get the drop on her again, won't let them see a weakness. ''Wanda please you don't understand''.

　

Skye looks at her long time friend, ignores the concern in her dark eyes. ''When was your last headache?'' _A few minutes before you got here,_ Skye thinks, but keeps her mouth shut. ''Yesterday''. And because Skye is so marvelous at lying Wanda believes her, but still doesn't budge. ''Skye you don't''- ''Wanda I need to beat them okay? Do you know what Hydra is trying to do?

　

They're going to stick me in a lab and brain wash me! Do you want that to happen? I don't. So before that happens I need to work past the fear there is no other option''. Skye takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, sweat starting to pool at the base of her spine. God she's losing it. ''Skye you can't rush this that's not how it works. Your fear isn't going to go away because you want it to''.

　

The vase Barton got her and Ward as a house warming present on the coffee table starts shaking as do the windows. ''You think I don't know that? I need this Wanda, they can't win''. Wanda takes small steps towards the Inhuman before gently placing both hands on her shoulders. ''Skye what you need is a shower and to sleep''. Skye chews on her lower lip, shakes her head. ''I can't''.

　

''Yes you can. I promise you Hydra isn't going to hurt you alright? We won't let them''. Skye scoffs, rolls her eyes. ''Like you all did so well the second time around? I don't need anyone to protect me, I just need you to help me''. ''Skye can't you see this isn't helping you? It's not a good idea''. Skye gives Wanda her best pouting face, it works for Tony. Worked. It takes three seconds for Wanda to cave.

　

Who regrets it half an hour later when Skye is a sweaty mess on the bathroom floor, sprawled out against the hand towels and toliet paper. ''You were only trying to help''. Skye whispers against the tile, places her clammy hand over Wanda's who's been rubbing her back. ''Don't blame yourself I shouldn't of pushed''. ''Fear drives people to do crazy things''. Wanda mutters, momentarily hating herself.

　

''They can't win Wanda, I won't let them. Hydra will use my fear against me and if I don't get a handle on it''. Wanda wants to say that it's been over a decade since Skye was in that lab and the fear hasn't gone away. That will more than likely not change in a few weeks or months, no matter how many times they do this. ''You're one of the strongest people I know Skye. You can take whatever Hydra has to throw at you''.

　

Skye presses her face into the cold floor, breathes in and out imagines she's with Bruce where it's peaceful, quiet. It works after a few minutes. ''We can't keep doing this Skye, I shouldn't of agreed to this''. ''It's my life Wanda''. ''It is, and I don't want to be a part of destroying it''. At this Skye sits up, grimaces when the room spins. ''Wanda despite what you think this is actually helping me''.

　

''Headaches, bloody noses and near panic attacks are helping you?'' Skye takes the cool washcloth from Wanda and presses it to her forehead. ''When Hydra showed that video of me at their base, I didn't panic. I didn't lose it and break everything. Ward was impressed, I think in the long run what we're doing is good''. In this moment Skye looks so vulnerable so frightened Wanda doesn't even comment.

　

''Are you going to tell Ward?'' Skye sighs, fiddles with her engagement ring. ''He'll just be angry''. ''Skye you need a break, what I said two days ago to take a week off, I meant it. It starts now, no more I'm serious''. Skye drops her head onto Wanda's shoulder, ''alright''. She doesn't say anything to Wanda's loud sigh of relief. ''I didn't think I'd have to deal with this crap again. Thought the days of Hydra hunting me down were over''.

　

''Why do you think they're after you now?'' ''Don't know that's what Ward is trying to figure out''. Wanda makes a note to call Steve and Clint when she leaves here, Bruce as well. Skye is always better when they are around, especially now since her Tony and Nat are not on good terms. ''You're not alone Skye alright? You'll get through this''. Skye just gives Nat a bitter smile and continues to stare into space, deep in thought.

　

Ward is sitting at Skye's desk eyes glued to the computer while Kebo is pacing silently behind him. ''All I'm saying is your girlfriend looks like crap. You should probably fix that''. ''Kebo can you not right now?'' Kebo pauses twirling a knife in his hands to glance at Ward, ''it's not possible. She looks like a walking corpse''. ''You think I don't know that?'' ''Just drug her or something, I have some pills you can sneak into her coffee''.

　

Grant doesn't look away from the screens when he says, ''please be joking''. ''She looks terrible''. ''Fully aware''. Ward is so worried about Skye he actually is afraid to leave her alone. She's so exhausted and scared he doesn't want her passing out or doing something dangerous and accidently hurting herself or others because she isn't paying attention. He has a little relief because Wanda sent him a message that she's with Skye.

　

It's been a little over forty eight hours since Hydra revealed they were coming after Skye and she hasn't slept since. Ward has stayed up with her much to her annoyance, he knows what she's afraid of. The nightmares, the lab, somehow some way she is too weak to fight Hydra and they will get the upper hand. She'll become their personal weapon, a replacement for the Winter Solider they lost.

　

They got to her once before a couple of years ago and Ward won't let it happen again. Currently he's erasing all footage of her walking into a bar and beating up a Hydra agent in the bathroom for information. ''I'm just saying I hate to see the poor bird suffer. Hasn't Quake been through enough?'' ''I think about that every day Kebo. Once we target whoever intiaiated this attack Skye will feel better''. ''What do you mean? It was Hydra as a whole''.

　

''I don't think so''. ''You think it was just one person? Who? Hey you know what would be funny? If it was Shield again''. ''First off, Shield hates me a hell of a lot more than they do Skye''- ''do you want a gold star for that super spy?'' ''Second of all it might be the new Director of Hydra that ordered the hit on her''. ''Which is?'' ''Get back to you on that. I'm not exactly popular in Hydra these days so no one can just tell me''.

　

Ward phone vibrates on the table and Kebo looks over his shoulder to read the message. ''That's like the tenth time Fitz has texted you''. Ward rolls his eyes, ''it's the second today''. Kebo sighs dramatically, ''you're replacing me aren't you? Getting a new best friend''. ''No matter how hard I try Kebo, no one could replace you''. ''Wow I'm touched robot. What did Fitz want? To go out on another lunch date?''

　

For the past few months Ward's relationship with Fitz and Simmons has grown drastically, Grant thought they would hate him forever. That the two scientists would never be able to sit in a room with him or even look in his general direction. But ever since Ward rescued Simmons on Maveth, things have changed. Those bonds they built on the Bus are slowly coming back and Ward isn't going to take a single second for granted.

　

May and Coulson may never forgive him but Grant is so beyond caring about that, he has a different life now. What he did to the team doesn't keep him up at night anymore, while he'll always regret it, feeling sorry for himself over it isn't healthy. He did what he did and can't take it back, would if he could. But that's just not how the world works. ''Maria Hill is on her way here''. ''What?'' ''That's what Fitz said''.

　

Skye isn't going to be happy, her and Shield will never be friends and for the Director to be coming here, well Skye's mood won't improve. ''Why the hell is she coming here?'' Ward sighs into his hands and tosses Kebo the phone. ''She wants to make a deal with Skye? About what?'' ''He doesn't know''. ''Can your Inhuman girlfriend handle that right now?'' ''Handle what?'' The boys looks up to find Skye herself breezing into the rooom.

　

Cup of coffee in hand, her phone in the other. Grant watches her worriedly, the bags under her eyes, the bloody fingers, the way her entire body shakes no matter how she tries to hide it. He doesn't know how to help her, holding her assuring her that everything will be fine isn't working. She doesn't want his comfort or protection, she wants blood and right now he doesn't have all the answers to give her that.

　

He talked to Paul about it late last night who offered to talk to Skye, but when Grant mentioned it she stormed out of the apartment saying she didn't need a shrink. Ward is aware of exactly who she needs to talk to, but Natasha is off the grid. Fury probably sent her on a mission and Tony is out of the country with Pepper. So Ward will be here for whatever she needs day or night, he hasn't been this worried about her since the incident with Whitehall.

　

''Our friendly Director of Shield is coming here''. ''Kebo''- The room shakes so violently Kebo loses his footing and Ward has to grip the edge of the desk to keep his balance. ''What?'' Ward gets up and carefully takes her hand, threads it with his. The room is calm once more and Skye takes a deep breath. ''Why in the hell is the Director of Shield coming here? She should contact me before''. ''Fitz sent me a message, didn't say why''.

　

Skye takes a sip of coffee, Ward notices how hard her hand is shaking. There's something else going on with her and it has nothing to do with Hydra. He's suspected for a while but hasn't pressed, knowing she'll tell him when she's ready. But with each passing minute he's growing more worried, the past few weeks she hasn't slept well, she is withdrawn and cold. What happened to the woman on the beach who agreed to marry him?

　

He knows she's suffering that she's in pain but she won't tell him why and he's at a loss. The weeks have not been kind to her, even Natasha who hardly sees her these days picked up on it. Skye briefly closes her eyes when Ward bends down to kiss her forehead, runs his hand through her hair. ''You look like a heroin addict going through withdrawal''. Kebo comments, Skye doesn't even rise to the bait.

　

Instead sits at her desk pulls out her phone and after a few seconds starts yelling at the other person on the line. Ward knows she has called Maria Hill and is not too happy about her sudden need to come see Skye. ''If this is about my Inhumans again I swear Maria. You still should of told me you were coming, I don't know what the hell you think this is but my head quarters are not for anyone to just come and go.

　

We are not apart of Shield so stop acting like it''. After six more minutes of yelling Skye hangs up and tosses the phone onto the desk. Puts her head in her hands, Ward comes up behind her and begins massaging her shoulders. ''I can take care of this baby, you can go home and rest''. ''Grant in case you forgot Hill hates you, she won't listen to a word you say''. ''Still''- ''Babe I appreciate it but it's my job. Besides I can't avoid Shield forever''.

　

She relaxes into his hands, closes her eyes and lays the back of her head against his chest. ''You know you can talk to me about anything, no matter what''. Skye places one hand over his and looks up at him. Forgets for just a moment how to breathe, sometimes she still gets lost in his eyes. ''I know''. He doesn't believe her but Skye is too tired to care. It's just one thing after another, when the hell is it all going to end?

 


	5. Ice Cold I Roll My Eyes At You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Maria Hill make a deal, and training with Wanda isn't the only thing Skye is hiding from Ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading and commenting!

 

Skye sits at the polished table with her arms crossed, glaring at the woman in front of her. Maria Hill is across from her, assessing Skye with cold eyes. Judging from Maria's eyes she doesn't want to be here any more than Skye. For once they have something in common. ''What do you want Maria? I know you didn't just come to stare at my pretty face''. ''You look, tired. You alright?''

　

''Don't act like you care, you have three seconds to tell me what the hell you're doing here before I kick your ass out''. ''Oh I'd love to see you try''. Skye smirks, leans a little farther into the table. ''You know I could, no need to act tough in front of your boys Director. They've all seen what I'm capable of''. The four Shield agents behind Hill glare at her and Skye gives them a little wink.

　

Hill sighs at Skye's dramatics, ''look I'm going to cut to the chase, I need you Quake. I have a team of Shield agents that can't handle this Hydra problem on their own''. ''The last time I worked with Shield it didn't go too well. You're sure you trust me?'' ''Skye I didn't trust you when we first met and I don't trust you now. But we both want Hydra gone don't we?'' Skye hides the wince that takes over her face, can feel a migraine starting to form.

　

Of course she wants them to burn, always has for the past decade. Even more so now, Skye can't risk Hydra getting their hands on her. She won't allow it. ''And what makes you think I'd help Shield? Only reason I did last time is because of Nat''. Hill leans back in her chair and frowns, ''what do you want?'' Skye grins, ''you want to make a deal''. ''Whatever it takes to get you to agree. We can't handle this mission on our own''.

　

Maria gives Skye a run down on said mission, there's an old Shield base that has been taken over by Hydra and they need Skye to help take it back. Only problem? It's Ward's old team, Coulson and all. ''No. No way in hell''. ''Skye''- ''No way is Ward getting within two feet of Phil Coulson''. ''You make decisions for him now? That's cute''. ''Don't''. Hill sighs, ''Skye he doesn't have to come''. ''We're partners Maria''.

　

''I noticed''. Maria gestures to the ring on Skye's finger, fails to hide her grimace. ''Coulson and Ward worked together nicely when Hydra invaded Washington last year''. ''They hardly spoke wouldn't call that working together''. If Grant were in the conference room with Skye and Hill, he'd agree to go on this mission without a second thought. Because despite what he says Skye thinks he'll never stop trying to make up for what he did to Coulson's team.

　

''Quake I don't have a lot of time, so what can I do to get you to agree?'' Skye takes a sip of coffee and gives the Director of Shield a smug look. ''Anything I want?'' Maria looks as if she wants to take this entire conversation back, but still nods. The answer comes to her a few seconds later and she is glad once again that Ward is waiting in the lobby with Lincoln and Yo- Yo, that he isn't about to hear this.

　

''I want you to clear Grant's name''. Maria doesn't even try to stop the shocked expression that takes over her face. ''Excuse me?'' ''You heard me. Clear his name, make it so he is no longer a traitor to Shield, in the system at least''. ''Skye that's not''- ''You want my help? This is what you have to do to to get it. Clear his name, he shouldn't of been branded a traitor in the first place.

　

But this is Coulson's team we're talking about and we both know they apparently have no sympathy for abuse victims, never even thought to sit down with Ward to try and figure why he turned on them. Sick bastards all of them''. ''Skye I didn't come here to give Grant Ward a free pass on murdering people''. Skye rolls her eyes, ''that's not what I'm asking and you know it. He killed people because you told him to and no one minded then.

　

Or did you just conveniently forget what a Specialist does just like Coulson? No one seemed to mind when he shot people in the name of Shield. Has he done awful things? Yes and I'm not justifying them, but there's a reason. I understand how he came to be that way, not everything was fault''. There's no sympathy in the Director of Shield's eyes. ''I can't''. ''You will if you want me to help you''.

　

Skye sips her coffee in silence, staring Hill down. ''Even if I erase the charges that doesn't mean people are going to see Ward any differently''. ''No but it's a start. So do we have a deal?'' Skye arches a brow until finally Maria caves and offers her hand. Skye shakes it and pretends not to notice when Hill gives her a questioning look on how cold her palm is. ''From this moment on Shield will no longer see Grant Ward as a Hydra agent''.

　

Skye stands up, ''good because he never was one''. The two women file out of the room, Grant has his arms crossed as does Lincoln both have their eyes on Skye. ''Suit up Ward we have a mission''. Is all Skye says as Maria leaves and sends Skye the details on the Shield base. ''Skye when was the last time you slept?'' Lincoln asks her as she approaches Ward and takes his hand.

　

''Two days''. Grant answers for her. ''Is it really safe to go on a mission right now? It can't wait a day for you to rest?'' ''Lincoln I appreciate the concern but I'm fine. I can handle it''. ''Skye you need to sleep, there's a reason sleep deprivation is used''- ''Ward you can give me your hate face all you like but I'm going on this mission. As much as I hate Shield Hill made me a pretty nice offer''.

　

Skye walks into her office Grant hot on her heels, when she opens the door Kebo is sitting at her desk with his feet up. ''Get out of my seat Squishy''. ''But you're chair is so comfortable, my butt has never been this cushioned before''. Skye flicks her wrist and Kebo goes tumbling onto the floor, cursing and groaning. ''You made a deal with Shield?'' Ward asks her as she pulls out her suit and weapons.

　

''Yeah'''. ''Why would you do that?'' Skye pauses smoothing out her suit, debates on telling him. It might of been impulsive, he might be angry. Hell if he ever finds out about what she's doing with Wanda, this will look like a walk in the park. ''For you''. She sees the confusion sweep through him, her and Kebo exchange a look. ''Skye what did you do?'' Grant's voice is guarded, careful, he's bracing himself.

　

''Don't worry about it''. ''Skye''- ''Look you don't have to come, I don't want you to. This mission involves Coulson and his team. It would be better if you stayed here''. Grant rolls his eyes, ''I can handle it''. Skye takes the two steps it required to get to him and puts a hand on his arm. ''I'm saying you don't have to. I can take Squishy and Joey, we'll be fine''. She already knows Ward isn't going to stay behind, especially when he's so worried about her.

　

He's staring at her now his expression troubled, trying to figure out the deal she made with Hill and how dangerous this is. Skye stands on her toes to kiss him and pretends not to notice how he hardly returns it. ''Squishy get out unless you want to see me naked''. Kebo puts a hand to his chin and looks Skye over from her head to her toes, a small smile on his face. ''Wouldn't bother me''. Ward throws him out and locks the office door.

　

''You can only go for so long until you crash''. Ward tells her as he's putting a gun in it's holster and she's zipping up her suit. ''Ward I really don't need you to lecture me okay? I know what I can and can't handle''. Silently she doesn't even hear him move but suddenly he's wrapping his arms around her from behind, his face pressed into her neck. Just for a moment it all disappears.

　

The worry the anxiety the fear, it's all just noise in the background that is fading away. Skye closes her eyes leans back into his chest where it's safe and warm. ''I'm worried about you Skye''. ''I'm''- ''Do not say you're fine because we both know you aren't. We don't have to take this mission you don't owe Shield anything and neither do I. You haven't slept you won't eat, I know this isn't just because of Hydra''.

　

''Ward''- ''You know that I'm here right? That you can tell me whatever it is no matter how bad it may seem''. Skye almost does. Opens her mouth the words sliding off her tongue but she shoves them back at the last minute. ''If I need your help I'll ask for it, okay? I'm handling my crap on my own. I'll be fine''. She pulls out of his embrace, doesn't look at him just tucks weapons into her suit. Grant sighs and goes back to loading a gun.

　

He's halfway out the door when her small hand cups his bicep and he turns to her. Skye licks her lips, ''I love you''. She nearly caves again when he takes her in his arms, crushes her to his chest. Face buried in his shirt her arms wrapped around his back. Before Grant Skye either beat all of her problems away or drank them, occasionally relying on Nat or Tony if she needed help. But this is different, this is a different kind of love.

　

Ward is her partner in every sense of the word, he's here whatever she needs and vice versa. It's not fair to keep him in the dark about Wanda, about the deal she made with Hill. So why is she? Why is she so afraid of telling him? She doesn't have to wonder for long. Skye runs her hand down his spine and attempts to calm her shaking fingers. She's scared he's going to leave her again.

　

That he will grow tired of her secrets her attitude and simply pack his things and leave, never to see her again. And Skye hates that she is so weak when it comes to Ward. Quake isn't afraid of anything, that little girl who asked for her autograph knew that. Skye isn't used to being this vulnerable, even if they have known each other for two years. Forgetting about him last year took it's toll on them both, some of those scars won't ever heal.

　

''When this is over I promise I'll come home and try to sleep''. She feels Ward relax beneath her hands, he kisses her hair over and over. ''You need to sleep too''. She mutters, running her nose along the exposed skin of his neck. ''I will''. He bends down to kiss her lightly, releases her after a few seconds. A knock on the door breaks the moment as Victoria tells them it's time to head out, the jet is ready and waiting.

　

''So why didn't you bring any of your fellow Inhumans?'' Kebo asks her when they land a few hours later. ''Because I didn't need them and I don't want Coulson anywhere near them''. Skye walks down the cargo ramp, fights the numb feeling in her legs and winces at the dull aching in her head. As if on cue the man himself appears, May as always at his side. Bobbi and Hunter behind him, it's freezing out here, snow covers the ground.

　

Just like every time she sees Coulson Skye has to shake off the urge to crush his heart inside his chest. It'd be only fitting since he tried to do the same a couple years ago with Ward, Skye will never forget nor forgive. She hates Phil Coulson and everything he stands for, the feeling is mutual. ''When Director Hill told me she'd be sending reinforcements I didn't expect it'd be you''. He says, glaring at Ward who returns the gesture.

　

''You can't have everything Phil''. Skye says, watching his and May's every single movement. She can see when they fully take in her appearance, if Skye cared or was a different person perhaps she'd brush her hair back or threw on some makeup to cover up the bags under her eyes. But she's not so she crosses her arms and ignores the looks they give her. ''Hill briefed me already so what are we waiting for?''

　

''Coulson we can't work with him''. Hunter says nodding at Ward. Who opens his mouth but Skye's patience is already shot and she is not in the mood. Which is why Hunter finds himself on the ground half a second later. Guns are aimed and Skye nearly giggles, they know bullets are useless when it comes to her. A flex of her fingers and Hunter is gasping for breath below her, Skye moves so she's standing directly in front of him, gives him a smile.

　

''Here's how this is going to go, you're going to stop talking. Blink if you understand''. He does, ''good boy. Ward is here to help though I don't understand why because you all deserve to rot, I hope Hydra doesn't give up this base and you all die inside. But that's probably not going to happen because I'm not that lucky''. ''Let him go Quake''. At Coulson's voice she does, only to focus her attention on him.

　

''You know I should of just let you die on Maveth, pushed you back into the portal. It's what you deserve''. May tries to get a hold on her but Skye breaks her wrist and the Calvary goes flying into the snow. ''Let me make something perfectly clear to you Coulson. If I feel that Ward is threatened in any way I walk and your precious Shield base continutes to be over run by Hydra. You even breathe in his direction and I will crush you, do I make myself clear?''

　

Coulson looks as if he's swallowed posion but nods. ''Good. Stay out of my way and this should be over in less than an hour''. Skye snatches a map out of one of agent's hands, glances at it before handing it off to Ward who is smiling smugly at Coulson. ''We need to leave a few alive''. ''You want to interrogate them''. ''Bring them back home and find out what they know''. ''You got it''.

　

Grant vanishes from her side Kebo following his lead, going to scout out the area, set a few traps. Skye looks over to the mountains in the distance, the snow covered trees surrouding them. This mission will be a piece of cake as long as Shield stays the hell out of the way. Only problem is she knows they won't and her fear for Ward continues to grow.

 


	6. It's All Fun & Games Until Somebody Loses Their Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye's carefully constructed self control finally breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really liked this one.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

 

There's blood on his hands. Whch doesn't even faze Ward these days, it's normal. Perhaps in another life if he was someone else he'd cringe or try to scrub off the scarlet that stains his skin. But he's not. So he continues his path down the hallway of the Hydra base, Skye is ahead of him, too far to see but not to hear. Coulson and May are behind him, Bobbi and Hunter are on the second floor, Kebo is waiting with the knocked out agents Skye wants to interrogate.

　

Grant has a pretty strong feeling the new head of Hydra (whoever that is) has put this hit on Skye. The organization has never really stopped hunting her since she left the lab, just left her alone and waited in the shadows for the opportune moment. Ward knows why they chose to come out of hiding now, they wanted Skye strong. Strong enough to control her powers, to become the person she was meant to be.

　

She's a weapon, a solider a gun. Ward is surprised that Shield was unsuccessful in trying to recruit her all these years but Skye will never love them. Never join their cause or 'fight the good fight' as it were. Not that he blames her, hell it's never just black and white with any government agency. Sometimes when he was still undercover he'd think that Shield wasn't any better than Hydra.

　

He saw both sides work and they are not as different as the world would like to believe. ''Boss can you hurry up I'm bored''. Kebo says in his comm, ''find a way to entertain yourself''. ''I forgot my phone on the plane so I can't really watch Netflix at the moment''. ''Not my problem''. Ward senses movement to his left and dodges a punch meant for his face. He quickly takes out the Hydra agent and continues walking.

　

He catches up to Skye a few moments later, watches as she slams an agent against a wall and takes out another one with Nat's signature move. There are no other threats present so he's free to watch her move, willing to jump in any time but knowing she won't need it. ''Last two floors are clear Coulson, Bob and I are headed your way''. ''Copy that''. Skye finishes her task and glances around the last hallway of the base.

　

''That's it? We've been here for less than an hour and are already done? Shield really couldn't handle this? It was so easy''. ''Hydra is sending reinforcements, plus the guards that Ward and Kebo took out around the perimeter should of called for help by now''. Ward walks up to Skye and checks her over for injury, ''they won't''. He tells Coulson, who looks at his former team member with disgust.

　

''Just can't stop killing, can you Ward?'' Grant grits his teeth and squeezes Skye's elbow so she does not leap to his defense. ''They can't call for help because they are going to be knocked out for a while, and we destroyed all of their communications. You just can't stop thinking the worst of me, can you Phil?'' ''You've shown me no reason not to''. ''God Coulson knock it off and go make yourself useful''.

　

Skye tells him, looking at the heart beat monitor on her wrist. ''You're not''- ''If you continue to stand here and insult Ward I'll be forced to punch you and I really don't want to waste my energy on the likes of you. Rather save it for Hydra''. Not even five minutes later Hydra agents come pouring into the base like water, if it wasn't for Skye, well Hill was right Shield wouldn't of been able to do this on their own.

　

After a few more hours when everyone is beaten and bloody, bones have been broken and set, the smoke has cleared, Shield has finally taken back their base. Much to his surprise Coulson thanks Skye as they are standing by the front doors, who just stares at him like he's just told her grass is yellow. ''I didn't do this for you Coulson''. She glances at Ward who gives her a soft smile, fights the urge to ask her yet again about the deal she made with Hill.

　

Ward can tell the second Phil notices the ring on her hand, he glances at Ward in disbelief. ''Damn I left my phone in the back room, I'll be right back''. Ward tears his eyes away from Coulson to look at Skye, who brushes soot off his cheek before standing on her toes to kiss his nose. She walks quietly and soon disappears around the corner. Leaving Phil and Ward alone, well not really.

　

The only reason Skye felt comfortable walking away is because Kebo comes to Ward's side a second later. ''It's taken care of boss''. Meaning the Hydra agents are safely on their way to Skye's building. ''Good''. Phil looks as if he wants to ask Ward about the ring but doesn't. Kebo is asking if Grant is alright when the sound of screaming has Ward running towards the noise. It's Skye, and she's never done that in a fight before.

　

Something must be wrong.

　

Ward rounds the corner and crashes into the room she's in, immediately taking care of the threat. It's a Hydra agent that had his hand over her throat which explains why the yelling was cut short. Ward shoots him and Skye falls to the ground. Thinking the worst is over Ward crouches over her and is not prepared for when she rolls on her back and closes her eyes as if in immense pain.

　

Her face is red sweat is dripping down her forehead, her eyes are screwed shut, she's biting down on her lower lip so hard it's starting to bleed. Her nose which was bleeding also from the fight earlier, starts up again. ''Skye? Skye can you hear me?'' Kebo is on her other side, propping her head in his lap and checking her pulse. Skye cries out again, clenches her jaw and puts a shaking hand to her head.

　

Ice cold fear shoots down his spine. The headaches, are they back? She had them last year when she didn't remember him, is that what's happening? ''Hey I know what you're thinking and I'm pretty sure that's impossible. That Inhuman is dead remember?'' Ward isn't entirely convinced. The only way to stop the pain was to kill him, and Ward does not want to go through what they did last year again.

　

Skye suddenly relaxes, her breathing even, the monitor on her wrist stops beeping wildly. ''Skye?'' Ward cups her face, moving her so she's cradled in his lap her face pressed against his shirt. While Kebo stands over them gun out, just in case. Slowly doe brown eyes meet his, he wipes the blood from her face. Skye tries she really tries to hide the shock at seeing him there, but fails. Why would she be surprised?

　

''You saw''. She whispers not entirely herself, her hands are shaking. ''Are you alright?'' The base rumbles, ceiling tiles start to fall around them. ''I'm fine''. Just like that like nothing happened Skye is back on her feet, doesn't look at him before walking out of the room. ''What the hell was that?'' Judging by the look on her face, Skye didn't want Ward to see that. Which means this isn't the first time something like that has happened.

　

''You want to tell me what the hell that was?'' Ward asks when they board the jet, ignoring Bobbi and Hunter's stares. Skye doesn't answer, just walks into the small medical supply room and shuts the glass doors. Ward follows and leans against the wall as she patches herself up and throws some gauze at him. ''You'll need stitches for that cut on your arm''. She gestures for him to sit down as she pulls out a needle and thread.

　

''Skye you can't act like nothing happened''. ''It was just a migraine it passed I'm fine''. ''No you're not, and this isn't the first time that's happened is it?'' ''I don't know what you're talkign about''. ''Damn it Skye will you just talk to me? Let me help you''. ''There's nothing wrong and I don't need your help''. Grant shakes his head as he observes her. ''Thought we were over you keeping secrets from me.

　

Don't do that don't act like Quake, not around me''. Skye spins around to face him, the jet becomes unsteady under the weight of her powers. ''I don't have to tell you everything Ward! I'm fine I'm handling this!'' ''Are you? Because if it wasn't for me that Hydra agent would of killed you! What the hell is going on Skye? Is this why you haven't been sleeping? Is it the headaches, are they back?''

　

The jet buckles and Ward has to grab ahold of the wall to keep upright. ''I said I'm fine''. She tries to move past him but he takes her arm so she can't. In hindsight he should of known that would only piss her off. It only gets worse from there. They start yelling at each other, well Skye yelling at him slowly starting to get angrier by the second while Ward stands there with his arms crossed. Occasionally getting a word in.

　

Kebo walks in to try and diffuse the situation but Skye isn't calming down. Ward soon realizes she's no longer making any sense (chalks it up to the no sleeping) she's starting to slip. She starts pacing the small space sweating again, her cheeks flushed from the yelling, shaking again. Starts muttering about Hydra and the lab and how she can't be weak anymore. Grant approaches her slowly, attempts to put his hands on her shoulders.

　

That's when she snaps, he saw it coming so he's able to brace himself for the fallout. The room explodes, or at least that's what it feels like. He and Kebo go flying through the glass doors, they don't break from their weight but from Skye's powers. Grant quickly shakes it off and stands, helping Kebo up who's cursing loudly. Notices that Coulson and his team are on high alert, hands lingering at their guns.

　

Skye is panting, the mointor on her wrist beeping out of control the entire jet is shaking. ''Ward get your girlfriend under control!'' Skye moves quickly, leaving the room with glass in her hair but she couldn't care. There's this look in her eyes that Ward has only seen once. It was right after Whitehall, Skye had this haunted look about her. Like she was a ghost in her own skin, like she didn't recongize who she was anymore.

　

''I can't I can't control it I can't stop it won't stop I can't''. She's saying over and over, before grabbing at her hair and crying out again, the lights flicker and sparks fly, the floor below them begins to crack. Alarms start going off from the cock pit and Ward makes a move. But Skye isn't close to him so he isn't able to stop what happens next. She must sense him coming and grabs the weapon from Hunter's belt, takes aim.

　

''Skye!''

　

A shot to her shoulder, Ward catches her when she falls, the blue residue of the ICER all over her suit. The Shield agents breathe a sigh of relief at once, everything is calm once more. '''If you knew she was that unstable why the hell would you let her on this mission?'' Kebo takes a step to the Calvary and tells her to back off, Ward lifts Skye in his arms and tunes them all out. He isn't worried about Shield at the moment.

　

Settles her in the seat beside him across the jet, straps her in as her head falls to his shoulder. ''She bloody shot herself''. Kebo mutters sitting beside her. ''She lost control of her powers''. ''Is that possible? Thought she was a master at handling those''. ''I have no idea what the hell is going on''. Ward runs a hand over his face, glides his fingers softly through her hair. ''Maybe she just couldn't deal with it boss, fear can have a strange affect on people''.

　

''Maybe. But that doesn't explain the pain she was in''. ''Ward there's no way what happened last year is happening again''. ''What else could it be? Kebo I don't know how to help her''. ''Neither do I''. They are silent for a few minutes, Grant looks at his girlfriend with a frown. She had to be feeling like this for a while, a person doesn't just break in an hour. Why did he let this happen? Why didn't he try harder to help her?

　

''Don't blame yourself super spy. Skye didn't want your help this is on her, not you''. ''Can't really blame her either. This was Hydra''.

　

An hour later Skye is still out cold and Ward takes her to their apartment, strips off her shoes and suit before laying her in their bed. He stands there for a moment, debates on crawling in next to her but then decides against it. Instead pulls the cover around her, kisses her forehead and leaves the room. The door is cracked so he can hear, walks into the living room and sits on the couch. Sighs loudly in his hands before pulling out his phone.

　

Kebo sits next to him and Grant gladly takes the glass of scotch he offers. ''She'll be okay Ward''. Kebo assures him, clapping him on the shoulder. Ward takes a sip of his drink and dials, presses the phone against his ear. ''Hello?'' ''It's Skye''. ''I'm on my way''. Ward hangs up and catches the first aid kit Kebo tosses at him. ''Clean yourself man you look like crap''. He does and now all they have to do is wait.

　

Skye needs to tell him everything, he won't take no for an answer. Not when whatever secret she's keeping puts her life in danger.

　

 


	7. You Laugh Through Your Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye wakes up the chaos she made hours before.

 

She's warm. Too warm too comfortable. Something soft is brushing against her skin, Skye shifts and comes face to face with cotton that smells like Ward. Opening her eyes it only takes a second to grasp her bearings. No longer with Shield or in that Hydra base, she's back home in her bed safe and sound. Ward's pillow pressed into her face, the sunlight covered by the curtains, what time is it?

　

Her head is pounding like she drank too much her hands ache. The alarm clock on the night stand reads it's six in the evening, when they left for the mission it was eight in the morning, how long has she been out? It hits her then, the mission, the sudden headache that hit with such a force as they always do. Skye doesn't even remember the Hydra agent being in the room the only thing she could focus on was the pain.

　

God she doesn't want to face Ward. She's not ready to explain what happened, why she lost control on the jet, why she ICED herself, what she's been doing with Wanda. He's probably already figured it out, he guessed as much as she was yelling at him back on the jet. There's a bottle of Advil on the dresser, she takes three pills dry, stumbles to the door that's half open. She's exhausted, eyes blurry and watering.

　

Before she walks out it takes a second for her to notice she's not wearing any clothes, so she grabs one of Ward's sweaters and slips into a pair of work out pants. Grits her teeth against the pounding in her head, the taste and smell of blood never leaving. When she does make it out into the living room there is Ward, alone and sitting on the couch. Elbows on his knees, waiting for her. His expresssion unreadable as he meets her eyes.

　

She can tell he wants to cross the distance between them, take her in his arms. But he knows her well enough to see she does not want that. Comfort isn't something she's seeking right now. ''Hey''. He says, his tone blank but his eyes shine with concern. It's like the words die in her throat. Skye doesn't want to talk to him. Scratch that she does, but can't bring herself to. She doesn't want to explain what's been going on.

　

That familiar whisper in the back of her brain tells her he's going to leave if she opens her mouth. The logical part of Skye knows that is not true, Ward loves her he couldn't bear to leave a second time. But still there is that small doubt, it's enough to have her sit on the chair across from him draw her knees to her chest. Stare ahead at the dark screen of the television, not looking at him.

　

''You don't want to talk about it''. Skye shakes her head. ''Fine you just listen then''. ''Ward''- ''That's not the first time that's happened, is it? The headaches. They aren't''- He takes a shuddering breath, at that Skye looks over at him. Sees the fear there and her own eyes widen, already knowing what he's going to say. ''No, no Grant they aren't like before. I know who you are, that will never happen again''.

　

He nods, folds his hands together. ''That's why you've been, different lately. Whatever is causing the headaches, it's not just about Hydra coming after you''. She nods, not being able to speak. ''Do you have any idea what a rookie mistake that was? Going out into the field knowing you are unwell''. ''Don't talk to me like I'm new at this. You think I didn't know what I was doing?'' ''Oh I know, that's the problem. You could of been killed''.

　

''Well I'm fine''. ''No you're not''. ''He's right kid''. Skye jumps as Clint Barton literally comes out of nowhere, coming from behind her. ''You look like you just went a round with Barnes. Oh wait that wasn't a good, forget I said anything''. Ward rolls his eyes as Barton comes to sit on the arm of Skye's chair, studying her with years of experience never missing a thing when it comes to her. ''What are you doing here Barton?''

　

''What I can't stop by to see my favorite Avenger?'' ''Clint''- ''Fine your boyfriend called me, he's worried about you. I am too, what's going on Skye?'' ''I''- ''If you say the word fine I'm going to join Kebo on the patio and throw you off the side of this building. I'm sure he'd help''. Skye clenches her jaw, half of her wanting to spill because her and Clint have been through so much. But she just, she feels like she should tell Grant first and she can't.

　

''Oh not talking to me either? That's fine I can wait all day. You should know Cap and Wanda are on the way over here too, Tony should be back soon. So you can tell me and I'll relay the message or you can repeat the story over and over again. Your pick sweetheart. Oh by the way call Bruce he's going out of his mind worrying about his favorite Inhuman''. Skye rolls her eyes, ''just like the good old days''.

　

For a moment she feels this pang of longing for how close she was with the rest of the Avengers, her first real family. Could she have that back? Is she ready to forgive Tony and Nat for everything that happened last year? ''We're still your family Skye, even if you don't see it that way anymore. You need help, we don't leave each other behind''. ''Like the rest of them did with Ward? I''-

　

''Hey I had nothing to do with that. I told Tony and Nat to step up. In Natasha's defense she was there when Ward needed her. Not that it makes up for anything''. ''Skye''. She glances over to Ward who has been watching them silently, his mask still up. God she'll never get tired of him saying her name, no one says it quite like he does. ''I know you're strong you can handle anything. But you don't have to do it alone, I'm here''.

　

When she doesn't answer Barton nudges her with his elbow and she pinches his side. Skye reaches over to Ward after a beat, grabs his hand. ''I know''. He squeezes her fingers, lifting them and plants soft kisses on her knuckles. They see Clint check his phone, Skye brushes her finger across Grant's face, frowning at the cuts and bruises on his skin. ''I hurt you''. She whispers, leaning forward to kiss his nose.

　

''I've had worse''. Just like that she's forgiven, like her throwing him into a glass door is normal. ''Kebo stitched you up?'' ''I am perfectly capable of dressing my own wounds Skye''. As if he's aware they are talking about him Kebo sticks his head out from the patio doors, ''oh look you're awake. Planning on tossing me through these doors as well? Thanks for that by the way, highlight of my day really. Nothing is going to top that''.

　

''Sorry Squishy''. He scrunches his nose up at her, ''since when do you apologize?'' Skye shrugs, ''since Clint is here and he always thinks there's some good in me''. Hawkeye ruffles her hair, ''there is Quake''. There's a soft knock at the door, Skye gets up and sits next to Ward who slowly puts an arm around her, pulls her closer when she snuggles into his embrace. She's exhuasted, those few hours of sleep she did manage to get did not help.

　

Which is why her eyes are half closed so she doesn't see the person come in and stand next to Clint, only opens them when Ward kisses her hair. Like she has been present the entire time Natasha is standing there with her bright red hair and a leather jacket, arms crossed in front of her body, her expression cold as she takes in Skye's appearance. ''Figured if you were going to talk to anyone''. Clint explains, winking at Grant.

　

''You look terrible''. Nat says, taking in the bags under Skye eyes, her bloody fingers, the bruises on her face. Natasha has seen Skye at her worst, which was even more gruesome than this. Ward hasn't had that luxury, none of the Avengers have. So the Black Widow is an expert at Skye falling apart, has always been there to put her back together. Now isn't any different. Skye knew this was the one person she needed, even if she denied it this entire time.

　

Ward is the love of her life but Natasha, Natasha is her person. Her best friend, the one that has seen every dark part of Skye's past (things that Ward will never see or know) and accepted her. Made her better stronger, able to take on anything. Nat has always been a rock, the one thing she can fall back on. And right now, right now Skye is in desperate need of the safety and comfort the other woman has always been able to provide.

　

Because it is not in Quake or the Black Widow's nature to be affectionate, it takes Ward and Clint by surprise when Skye basically leaps off the couch and into her arms. Nat is also taken back but hides it so well no one notices, and hugs Skye back. Running a hand through her hair and muttering soothing words in russian like she's always done. After a few minutes Romanoff guides Skye to the couch, Ward on her other side.

　

Skye just stares at her, all of the secrets she's been keeping play out on her face begging for Nat to read. ''Oh Skye''. She says, brushing the hair back from her face. ''You've been working with Wanda haven't you?'' ''She told you?'' ''She didn't have to. I know you Skye. You want to beat Hydra before they get a chance. Once you found out they were after you, it got worse. You got desperate and scared, people take drastic measures because of fear''.

　

Quake doesn't say anything, but she does nod and place her hand over Nat's. ''Anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?'' Ward demands, rising from the couch. Looking between them in confusion. Natasha looks over to Skye who shakes her head. She can't tell him. ''Skye and Wanda have been training''. ''Doing what?'' ''Wanda is able to get inside someone's mind, make them see whatever she, or they want''.

　

It takes half a second for Grant to connect the dots and when he does, Skye doesn't meet his eye. ''You've been torturing yourself because you wanted to, to what? Cure yourself before Hydra had the chance to''- ''To lock me up in another lab Ward. I did what I had to do, I thought it would work okay?'' ''But it didn't, did it? You almost got youself killed because you're stubborn''. ''Pretty sure it's another emotion you're looking for boss''.

　

Kebo comments, sticking his head inside the room again. ''You should of told me Skye''. ''I couldn't''. ''Why not?'' Ward is looking at her with confusion and disappointment, not really angry which was what she was expecting. Instead of really telling him why she decides to make it even worse by saying, ''the deal I made with Hill was about you''. Now he looks weary, ''what?'' Skye licks her lips and glances at Nat, who probably already knows.

　

''In order for me to help her I made her do something, for you. As of now you are no longer branded a traitor in the eyes of Shield. At least in the system anyway''. Skye is expecting him to yell, to laugh in disbelief and tell her it won't ever happen. But he just stares at her as if not understanding, his hands on his hips. ''I think you broke him''. Barton mutters just as Kebo walks into the living room.

　

''You did what?'' He demands, pulling a beer out of the fridge. ''Ward I''- Grant holds up a hand to cut her off, and simply walks out of the apartment. Kebo chases after him once he makes sure Skye is alright, the door slams shut behind them. ''Well that went well''. Skye turns back to Nat and lays her head on her shoulder. ''You should of told him''. ''Can you not?'' Hand running through her hair again, the television is turned on, the volume down low.

　

''Hill did it you know, Ward isn't labeled a traitor''. ''I knew she would''. Skye has missed Natasha, didn't realize how much until now. Like a piece of her has been returned finally. ''Hydra isn't going to touch you Skye. We're not going to let that happen, if you let us we'll keep you safe''. Barton tells her and it's so much like it used to be Skye feels that ache in her bones. ''You have nothing to be afraid of kid''.

　

Skye and Natasha glance at each other, Barton is right but Skye can't turn it off, the fear. It will probably be there until the day she dies.

 


	8. Maybe I've Always Been More Comfortable In Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward talk about what she's been hiding from him.

 

''You know why Skye didn't tell you right?'' Ward sighs against the beer bottle he's currently holding, his lips at the rim. He left the apartment half an hour ago, Kebo followed him to the nearest bar and they have been sitting here quietly since. Until Barton decided to show up and Ward can't say he's happy about it. ''Not in the mood Clint''. Hawkeye laughs and takes the seat next to Grant, orders a glass of whiskey.

　

''I get why she didn't tell you about the Wanda thing but not the Shield thing''. ''Barton''- ''I mean it's a big deal, clearing your name. Wonder why she didn't mention it''. Ward doesn't understand either, he and Skye are partners in the feild and out, if she was hurting and it put her in danger, she should of told him. It's a safey issue at this point, Skye was a risk, she knew it and went into a hostile enviorment anyway.

　

Like he told her it was a rookie move, but Skye is stubborn and did not want to admit there was a problem, he knows her. What he doesn't understand is why in the hell she had Hill clear his name. How many times has Ward told her he no longer cared about Shield and what they thought of him? That the sins he committed all that time ago do not keep him up at night, he doesn't dwell on them.

　

Did she think he was lying? Just telling her what she wanted to hear? Besides it won't even make a difference, Grant will always be labeled a traitor in Shield's eyes, whether it's in the system or not. Nothing is going to change that. Grant can see Skye's side of it though, maybe she was just trying to help. Perhaps she thought she was doing him a favor, trying to clean all the bad blood between him and the organization.

　

Supposes he should be thankful, she probably thought it was a kind thing to do. But he's not. He's angry for Skye not telling him anything, she was suffering for weeks and didn't breathe a word. That's not how things work between them. He thought the days of her hiding things from him was over, they agreed ages ago no more lying or secrets. Is this how it's going to be? Skye only telling him what she thinks he needs to know?

　

''She didn't tell you about Wanda because she didn't want you to see her as weak''. Clint says (which is true but there's another reason entirely why Skye didn't say anything.) ''Look man I've known Skye for a long time and she's been alone most of her life. After the lab it was just her and Nat, who isn't exactly warm and cuddly. Skye is used to dealing with things on her own, that's not something that's going to go away just because you're in love with her''.

　

Barton says not looking at him. ''I know that''. Clint runs his fingers down his glass before speaking again. ''You know when I first met her I made the mistake of telling her she was a tiny little thing, girl that looked like that, wasn't that big couldn't do any real damage''. Grant is smirking slightly, can only imagine how Skye reacted to that. ''What did she do?'' Barton smiles fondly, shakes his head at the memory.

　

''Punched me in the face and told me to screw off. She could of been worse but she knew Nat and I were friends, didn't want to upset her. All the while Nat was laughing in the corner, never made that mistake again''. Clint sighs and glances at Kebo who is currently ordering a second beer. ''When Natasha first told me about Skye, she kept her a secret for a long time by the way, I thought she was crazy.

　

Told her Skye was an unknown variable that she could easily turn on us. But then I realized Natasha was basically me and Skye was her. Little girl with blood on her hands that was supposed to die but someone made a different call. The point I'm trying to make is Skye rarlely asks anyone for help because she's stubborn. She doesn't want to be viewed as weak, Natasha was ruthless in her training in that way.

　

Show no weakness, no pain, tear someone apart before they can do the same to you. Shoot first ask questions later, it's all Skye knows''. Grant knows all of this and while he appreciates Barton telling him this, it doesn't change the situation. ''All I'm saying is cut her some slack man. She's new to this just like you are, probably thought she could get a handle on the headaches before they became a problem.

　

Didn't want you to worry''. ''She almost died Clint''. ''I didn't say it was a smart decision Ward''. The three drink in silence until Kebo speaks up. ''You do realize Skye clearing your name won't do any good right? It's not going to stop say I don't know, Coulson coming after you again. Or May. Despite what a screen says it can't undo what happened, they'll never see you as anything other than a lying bastard''.

　

Clint and Grant just stares at him. ''Jesus christ was that supposed to help him?'' Kebo looks over to his friend, claps him on the shoulder. ''Just trying to knock you down a peg mate, don't want you getting your hopes up''. ''I wasn't''. ''Good. Skye was just trying to help I'm sure, doubt she meant any harm''. Ward knows that, she was just trying to do what she thought would make him feel better more than likely.

　

But he didn't ask her to do that, he wants nothing to do with Shield. Only reason he even went on those missions was because of Skye, Ward would love nothing more than to leave all of that in the past. But that will probably never happen. He'll bare the marks of everything he's ever done wrong for the rest of his life. ''What the hell happened with Shield?'' Clint asks him, referring to the mission they just came back from.

　

So Ward tells him, leaving out nothing. When he's done Barton is shaking his head, ''girl is too headstrong for her own good. She's done with training with Wanda I can tell you that''. ''Oh Clint did I miss the part in our friendship where you make decisons for me?'' Skye's hand lands on his shoulder, too firm but he doesn't comment on it. She doesn't look any better with the few hours of sleep she got.

　

Skin still pale, hands still shaking, dark cirlces under her eyes. ''You can't keep doing that Skye, you're hurting yourself''. She rolls her eyes and steals his drink, downing the rest of it in one gulp. ''Unfortunately Natasha agrees with you and has threatened to kick my ass and Wanda's if I ever think of training with her again. So calm down Hawkeye, between her and Turbo over here I don't think it's going to happen again''.

　

Ward doesn't miss the way she isn't looking at him, doing her best to avoid his gaze. ''Good. We're worried about you kid''. Clint places his hand atop hers that is still resting on his shoulder, Skye is angling her body away from Ward's, still won't face him. ''Surprised Nat let you out of the house so soon, thought you two had a lot to talk about''. Skye rolls her eyes, ''she followed me. We'll talk later''.

　

Grant glances behind him and if he wasn't the best at what he does, he would of missed the Black Widow sitting at a table in a dark corner of the bar. Blending in perfectly, looking as if she isn't watching everyone in this place. Barton gets off his stool and turns to Skye, places both hands on her thin shoulders. ''I swear to god if you ever put yourself in danger like that again you won't have to worry about Natasha killing you, it will be me. Okay?''

　

''It wasn't even''- ''Skye''. At Clint's serious tone she agrees and accepts the hug he offers. Ward hears him whisper in her ear, ''go easy on him. Don't be an ass''. The other Avenger heads off in Nat's direction and after a pointed look at Skye, they both leave the bar. ''Well to avoid this awkward conversation I'm going to go drink somewhere else. Ward you know where to find me when you need to come cry later''.

　

''Kebo I don't need you to help me with everything you know''. The other man laughs so hard he spits out his beer (ever dramatic) and his eyes are watering. ''I'm just going to let that one slide Robot''. He leaves as well and soon it's just Ward and Skye. Finally she meets his eyes, sees the worry there, the annoyance. ''Look I''- ''You should of told me''. Skye looks around the bar, the few people that are here have begun to stare.

　

''Can we talk outside?'' She actually doesn't give him time to respond just walks out the front doors leaving him to trail after her he does. She's leaning against her sleek black sports car, wraps the black leather jacket tighter across her shoulders. He crosses his arms and stands in front of her, ''how long?'' Skye chews on her lip, looks down at her shoes. ''How long were you training with Wanda?'' ''A couple weeks''.

　

At the look on his face Skye clenches her jaw, ''don't give me your hate face''. ''You should of told me''. ''I know''. ''So why didn't you?'' Grant is surprised at the nervous expression that stains her cheeks, she shifts her weight from the right leg to the left. ''We're partners Skye you know how this works. You shouldn't of gone out into the field''. ''Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot''. ''I'm not, you know I'm right''.

　

She sighs and licks her lips. ''Skye we don't lie to each other''. ''I know''. ''So why didn't you tell me about Wanda? About Shield? What the hell were you thinking having Hill clear my name? It's not going to change a damn thing''. ''I don't, I don't know. Hill just asked if there was anything I wanted and that was the first thing that came to mind''. ''I didn't ask you to do that. I could care less if Shield forgave me or not''.

　

Skye shakes her head, ''I don't believe that''. ''What?'' ''Grant I just thought it would help okay? Maybe you can't see it but I can. I think you still feel guilty for what you did, despite the therapy despite me, I think you still feel bad for what happened. I thought if Shield dropped the charges you could move on finally, stop proving yourself''. ''Proving myself?'' ''Grant you never say no to a mission with Shield.

　

I think you are trying to prove to them you aren't the same man who betrayed them three years ago''. He so does not want to think about that right now. Maybe she's right but he'd rather discuss that with Paul first. ''That wasn't your call to make''. ''I didn't exactly have time to talk to you about it. Look I'm sorry about that okay? I was just trying to help you''. Her voice has turned soft, reaches out a hand to touch him but he takes a step back.

　

''Why didn't you tell me about Wanda?'' He has a feeling Barton was right and she didn't want him to view her as weak, that maybe she could of gotten a handle of it before he found out. Skye's expression is blank, hard even. ''Damn it Skye just talk to me''. She throws her hands up in the air, ''what the hell do you want from me Ward? I don't have to tell you everything, I thought I could stop being afraid before any of it became a problem. Okay?

　

I was going to tell you eventually but it didn't work out that way''. He can tell she's being honest, but there's something else. She's right she doesn't have to tell him everything, but something like this, when she's in danger he needs to know. Ward tells her this and she clenches her jaw, ''I know''. ''There's something else you're not telling me''. Honestly this is alreaday getting old, Skye keeping things from him.

　

''What you didn't trust me? Because you knew it was wrong and I would of asked you to stop? You''- ''God stop talking to me like a child!'' ''I''- ''I was afraid you would leave, okay?'' That stops him in his tracks, he can't remember what he was about to say. ''What?'' Skye is looking at him now with tears in her eyes blinking them back, the emotions she's trying so hard to contain are beginning to slip onto her face.

　

Why in the hell would she think he was going to leave her over that, over anything? The only reason he left last year was because they both needed it, time to heal time to stop blaming themselves for what happened. Grant can't imagine himself leaving her ever again, he doesn't want to live without her. His anger cools as he sees the fear in her eyes, she's not looking at him again. She was honestly scared of losing him and that's why she kept quiet?

　

''Skye''. ''Don't. It was wrong okay, I know that, I should of told you. You were right''. Swallowing his pride he takes her rough hand in his, steps closer to her. Runs his fingers along the cool band of her engagement ring, stares into her tired eyes. ''Skye I am not leaving you, I couldn't. No matter what happens, I don't want you to be afraid of that''. He isn't sure how he's supposed to reassure her, he can tell she doesn't totally believe him.

　

How did they get here? A few weeks ago she was shopping for wedding dresses and now she's nearly falling apart in front of him and he has no idea how to stop it. He tries to bring up talking to Paul once again, but then she's slipping away again. ''I don't need a therapist Ward''. Takes her hand out of his, he gets the hint and backs away. ''I think he could help you''. The laugh she releases has him worried, like she's about to break in a million pieces.

　

People do crazy things out of fear and right now Skye is unstable. So afraid that Hydra is going to take her she isn't thinking clearly. ''Skye I am just trying to help you''. ''Oh so you're done yelling at me now?'' ''Skye''- His phone ringing cuts them off and she gestures for him to answer it. ''What? Romanoff now isn't, yes. Okay I'm on my way''. He glances at Skye, ''course not''. His girlfriend isn't going to be too happy.

　

''Why are you making that face?'' She asks, putting their conversation on hold for a moment. ''There's a mission''. Skye doesn't miss how he doesn't say 'we have a mission' like he normally would. She crosses her arms and glares at him, ''let me guess Nat said I can't go. As if she has any kind of control over me''. ''Skye until we know the headaches are gone, we can't risk it. I'm not telling you what to do but it's not smart move.

　

What if you go and something happens and no one is there to protect you? What if I can't get to you in time and you're hurt?'' Skye knows he has a point and after a few more minutes, agrees. ''Fine''. They still need to have a long talk about all of this, but it doesn't stop Grant from leaning over and brushing a kiss across her forehead. ''Just be careful''. Is all she says before getting in the car and unlocking the passenger door.

　

Skye drops him off at Stark Tower where Nat and Barton are, she called Lincoln and Yo-Yo to meet them there. ''Tell Lincoln to watch his left, he never does. Oh and make sure Elena''- ''Skye this is not my first mission with them, I can handle it''. ''But''- he closes the door and walks off, leaving her in a foul mood. She speeds off, the sun starting to set. Driving has always managed to calm her down, the radio dull background noise.

　

She hates being left out on a mission, especailly where Hydra is concerned. But Nat and Grant have a point, it'd be stupid to go without knowing she's back to her healthy self. Doesn't mean she has to like it. She's been driving for half an hour now, decides she could catch up on some paper work while she waits for Steve and Wanda to arrive, and she needs to call Bruce back. She's stopped at a red light when something feels off.

　

Those instincts trained into her start going off but before she can pin what they are, something slams into the back of her car. Skye groans her head snapping back, turns around and sees a black unmarked SUV behind her. ''God I so don't have time for this''. She runs the light and they follow, soon six vehicles are trailing after her. Skye hates high speed chases, they are not fun like the movies make them out to be.

　

They're annoying and her favorite cars always end up wrecked and she's sore for days. Skye doesn't see the other Hydra vehicles coming. They ambush her as she's turning right, waiting. There's no time to stop as she hits an SUV head on, she doesn't remember anything after that. Just the sound of glass shattering, the taste of blood in her mouth and her head slamming into the steering wheel.

　

She is also unaware that this wasn't the only thing Hydra is attempting to sabotage. Ward's mission, is a trap in more ways than one. But he already knew that, no one else did. He did promise to find out who exactly put this hit out on Skye.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about the ending, but you know I can't resist a cliffhanger.


	9. I'm Colder Than This Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who read and comment!
> 
> Just a warning after these next few chapters, we'll be drifting over into the Captain America Civil War plot.

 

''Son of a bitch''. Skye can feel glass in her hair, there's blood all over her, she can't feel anything it's like her entire body is numb. Which is probably not a good sign. Opening her eyes she sees men starting to file out of the SUV's, guns aimed. ''Put your hands up Quake!'' ''If you come quietly no one will get hurt''. ''There's no need for violence sweetheart''. Skye flicks her wrist and the driver's door goes flying out into the street.

　

''Do you guys ever shut the hell up? God''. She complains, getting out of the car. Her body is hers again, she's ignoring the obvious pain she's in and focuses. Get out alive do whatever you have to do. There are a total of twelve Hydra agents surrounding her currently, easy. ''Come on you didn't even make this hard for me? It's like you don't remember what I'm capable of''. One of them smirks at her, raises his gun.

　

''Oh we know exactly what you can do honey. Which is why these aren't regular bullets our''- The man is cut off by a loud chorus of AC/DC's 'Back In Black' screaming from somewhere overhead. They don't know who it is but Skye does and grins depsite herself. Iron Man lands directly in front of her, hands out. It takes him all of three seconds to depose of said Hydra agents and turn back to her.

　

''You wrecked my car''. ''They wrecked your car''. His mask lifts and Tony is smiling down at her, ''you alright?'' ''I'm fine, I had it handled you know. Thank you for ruining my moment''. He chuckles and looks around the abandonded street. ''What do you want Tony?'' ''Well for starters let's get you out of here''. Before she can protest because she does not under any circumstances enjoy being man handled, Tony sweeps her up into his arms.

　

''I didn't need you to save me Tony I could of handled it by myself''. She says when he sets her down on the couch in his living room of Stark Tower, sheds his uniform and takes out a first aid kit. ''I know you can, but you know how I love dramtic entrances''. Skye rolls her eyes and let's him patch her up, to humor him. If her and Nat can be civil (granted they have some things to discuss) why can't her and Tony?

　

He's basically the only father she's ever known, he's apologized time and time again just like Nat over how they treated Ward last year. Should she forgive them? ''What the hell happened?'' Romanoff comes into the room with Steve behind her, Wanda trailing slowly after them. ''The usual. Hydra trying to kill me. Ward left for his mission already?'' Nat nods and sits on the couch next to her, frowns at the dried blood on her face Tony is wiping off.

　

Once he's done Skye asks, ''anything else you need?'' Tony gives her a small smile and holds out his arms, ''a hug for one thing kiddo''. It's a test and they know it. But Skye doesn't get the chance to pass or not. A familiar explosion of pain releases behind her eyelids, it's all she can focus on. The overwhelming pressure in her head that feeels like it's about to spill over onto her skin like acid and ruin her.

　

Then just like always it's gone after a few seconds. Leaving Skye breathing hard, her palm resting on her forehead, eyes screwed shut. Skye recongizes Wanda's hand braced against her shoulder, Nat's fingers latching onto her elbow. It takes a moment to become composed, to clear the fog in her mind and open her eyes. Steve and Tony are both standing there frowning at her, Nat and Wanda haven't let go of their holds.

　

''Someone want to tell me what the hell that was?'' ''Language''. Cap mutters causing Tony to roll his eyes as he kneels down in front of Skye. ''What's going on cupcake?'' It's only because of Nat's pointed look that Skye breaks down and tells Tony and Steve. Who both give her disapproving looks and scold Wanda. ''What were you thinking?'' ''Going into battle while you're hurt''- Skye cuts them off and stands, falters when the room spins a little.

　

''Look I've been fighting about this with Ward and I really don't need to hear it from you guys too. It was stupid and I shouldn't of done it, I know that. Pretty sure Grant is mad enough for all of the Avengers put together''. ''Don't count on it''. Clint comments from his stool across the room at the bar. ''Don't look at me like that''. Skye turns to see Wanda with her arms crossed and Tony glaring at her.

　

''I was only trying to help her''. ''You nearly got her killed''. ''Tony it wasn't her fault okay? I came to her I asked Wanda for help, I chose this. If you want to blame someone blame me''. ''Oh I do''. It's Skye's turn to earn Iron Man's glare. ''But she didn't stop it either. You would of kept going if it wasn't for Ward finding out''. Skye does not respond, which gives Tony an answer. After a few seconds of staring each other down, Tony is the first to crack.

　

''It happened and it won't anymore, she's fine everything is fine''. Natasha like always takes control of the situation, walks up to Skye and hands her a few pain pills. ''So does this mean we're all friends again?'' Tony asks pulling out a tablet and is soon surrounded in various screens. All eyes go to Skye. Honestly hating Tony and Natasha has just become so exhausting, they've apologized profusely for their behavior last year.

　

Grant has forgiven them, can Skye? She has her own little family with Grant and the Inhumans, but can she get her old one back? An old part of her life that despite what she says, she has missed dearly. The Avengers have always been there for her, if it wasn't for them she'd be dead ten times over. All these long years they have supported her, taken care of her. Loved her even when she was at her worst.

　

Tony was there to bail her out of jail, he's held press conferences about her and defended her countless times. Clint always calmed her down after she was recognized in public and people were not so kind. Steve and Bruce have helped manage her control issues, Wanda and Sam have always been there when she needed them. And Natasha, well everyone knows how deep the bond runs between her and Skye.

　

They are her family, a little messed up a little strange, but at one point in time they were all she had. Skye looks at Tony now, how he's trying to hide his nervous expression. Skye walks up to him and hugs him, taking them all by surprise. She doesn't have to be looking at him to know he's smiling, kisses the top of her head. ''Missed you too Dad''. Something like a half laugh half sob comes out of him and for a second he holds her a little closer.

　

It's not the first time she's called him that but it gets him every time. ''This is so nice compared to when you used to come in here and scream at me''. Tony says. ''Don't ruin the moment''. Skye's phone goes off in her pocket, it's Victoria. ''What? Yes yes I'm fine. I'm aware I'm all over the news, again. It's fine I'm fine just Hydra trying to kill me again, is Joey there? Good. No Ward is gone already Yo-Yo and Lincoln are with him''.

　

Skye shoulders the phone and grabs a beer out from the fridge as Victoria updates her on what she's missed in the past couple of hours. Ward's mission is breaking up a Hydra meeting in some warehouse across town. Should be over in an hour or so, nothing he can't handle. ''I'll see you in the morning''. Is all Skye says before hanging up and joining Steve on the couch. ''Look at little Quake being the boss I'm so proud''.

　

Tony says smiling at her and Skye can't help returning it. Nat sits next to her and Skye grits her teeth, already knowing what her former mentor is going to say. ''Okay I should of told Ward I know that. It was stupid to go out into the field knowing I couldn't handle it''. Nat gives her a look saying there's more to be said. ''And I should of asked him about the deal I made with Hill before I did it, he's so angry with me for that''.

　

''What deal? You made a deal with Shield?'' Skye catches up Tony and Steve once again, they glance at each other when she's done. ''Skye I'm sure you meant well but I don't think it's going to change anything''. ''Cap is right you can't trust Shield''. ''I know that. Maria just asked me what I wanted from her and that was the only thing I could think of''. ''Wasn't really your call''. Nat mutters and Skye knows she and Ward are right.

　

''Well there's nothing I can do about it now''. Skye fiddles with her engagement ring and wonders what the hell happened, when it all went wrong. It's her fault. They were fine until she started freaking out about the wedding, obsessing over Hydra and nearly killing herself trying to destroy the fear by force. It didn't work. Skye takes a deep breath and makes a grab for Nat's hand, the anchor that has always held her above water.

　

''I thought he was going to leave you know, that's what I'm afraid of''. She whispers, too low for anyone else to hear. Natasha nearly rolls her eyes, ''Skye you made a mistake Ward isn't going to leave you for that. He's in love with you, we know why he did last year but now, I don't think he'd do that''. Skye shakes her head, ''he's so mad at me''. ''He'll get over it''. Like nothing changed and they are still the same as they were last year, Skye lays her head on Nat's shoulder.

　

Tony, Clint, Steve and Wanda watch them with small smiles. Everything is the way as it should be, the family they have built all these years is finally whole again.

 

 

 

*

　

Kebo is going to kill him. When Ward makes it out of this Kebo is going to lose his mind. He thinks know he probably should of told him he was going on a mission in the first place. Skye is going to be angry too once she finds out he's been captured on purpose and put Lincoln and Yo-Yo in danger. He looks over at the two Inhumans now, unconscious on the floor below him. No they'll be just fine, he'll keep them safe.

　

When Nat called him about this mission Ward already had a plan, he did promise he'd find out who put the hit out on Skye. Didn't tell Romanoff his plan but she guessed the minute he stepped into Stark Tower. Told him to be careful, to leave whoever it is alive so Skye can ''question'' him. Looking through the glass right now, Grant isn't sure he wants to follow through with that.

　

He let himself be captured, honestly Hydra should know better. He's the best of the best a trained killer, a few agents ''knocking him out'' and throwing him in a containment module in a basement, is so far fetched no one should even believe it. But they do and Grant can't decide if he should be insulted or not. He may have faked being hurt but Lincoln and Yo-Yo are not, if Ward is right and he usually is, they'll be awake in a few minutes.

　

Grant can handle this, it's child's play. He's just waiting for the right moment to strike. He's already got a lay out of this basement and the building they are in, it is not heavily armed but it should be. Skye put a tracker on his phone which he regrets not turning off at the moment, this is a trap for her and she is going to walk right into it if she doesn't hear from him soon. The last thing he needs is for Quake storming in here and ''saving'' him.

　

He doesn't actually trust her right now until the headaches stop happening. What's really bothering him is the fact that she thinks he is going to leave her again. He couldn't. Last year was different, they both know that. They needed time to heal apart, it was good for them brought them closer in the end. Doesn't Skye understand that he is not capable of leaving her a second time? It would kill him if he had to.

　

When he gets out of her, he's going to have to reassure her, prove that he won't leave her side unless she wishes him away. The man in front of him in his nice suit has his back to Ward, and it's a rookie mistake. Didn't anyone ever tell him never turn your back on the enemy? Granted there's a thick sheet of glass separating him and Ward but still. It's just stupid. The man is staring at a computer screen, fingers typing slowly on a keyboard.

　

''Don't you have younger more capable lackeys to do that for you?'' He ignores Ward and continues typing. After a few seconds a video feed pops up and Ward can just barely make out what it is. But he'd recognize Skye's voice anywhere _._

　

_''Do you guys ever shut the hell up? God. Come on you didn't even make this hard for me? It's like you don't remember what I'm capable of''._

　

He strains to see the screen and sees a few Hydra agents with Skye, guns at the ready. What happened? Is this after she dropped him off at Stark Tower? Is she hurt? He shouldn't of left he should of stayed with her instead of walking away angry he- Tony Stark's voice reaches out and Grant calms down. Ward can't really see the screen but he knows Tony got her out of that situation and judging by the way the man tenses in front of the screen, Ward is right.

　

''You do realize Quake is better than all of your men put together? You won't touch her''. Lincoln says from his place on the floor, looking up at Ward before turning his attention back to the stranger in front of them. Ward helps the other man up after checking on Yo-Yo who's eyes are still closed, breathing even. The man finally turns to face them, a smile on his face. He's older, graying hair. He has a fresh daisy clutched in his hand.

　

''That's where you're wrong. She has a weakness''. This man seems familiar but Ward can't figure out why. He's never met him in passing or personally. What is it? His features are familiar, a brother or cousin of someone he knows perhaps? All Ward knows is this person is the new head of Hydra, and he's after Skye. The man looks over to Grant and smiles with all his teeth, ''wasn't hard to figure out what Quake loves most.

　

Her Inhumans were just a bonus. You know I never would of guessed she'd fall for someone like you, the Grant Ward Hydra agent and all. But she turned you against us, you're a white coat now aren't you? It's sad really, John Garrett spoke so highly of you''. Ward doesn't react doesn't breathe or move or twitch. ''She won't come for us''. Lincoln comments, standing with Ward and glaring at the man as well.

　

Who smiles and if Ward was not who he was, it would make lesser men shudder. So full of bitterness, of cruelty. ''Oh I think she will. We made her, and we will take her back. She's nothing but our experiment and Hydra has every intention of gaining control of her once more. Quake is nothing, nothing. We made her who she is''. Ward takes one step closer to the glass, ''she'll destroy you''.

　

That smile is back, ''we shall see''.

　

With that he walks away and it is just the three of them alone. ''Skye is going to come for us''. Lincoln says, bending down to check Elena's pulse and make sure she's comfortable. ''That's what I'm afraid of''. If she does and those headaches come back, Ward is in here and can't protect her. One wrong move and she could die before his very eyes. The only hope he has is that she doesn't come alone, that someone is watching her back.

　

Grant can't take his eyes off the vase of daisies on the table in front of him.

 


	10. I'm Well Acquainted With Villains That Live In My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and the Avengers set out to find Ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't think I would ever watch Agents of Shield again, but Ward comes back tonight so they sucked me back in. Hopefully Brett Dalton is in more than just two episodes. 
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading and commenting! I may be awful at writing fight scenes but with Skye, I do enjoy them.

 

''Squishy where's your boyfriend?'' Skye walks into her and Grant's apartment to find Kebo sprawled out on the couch, Ward nowhere to be seen. Kebo mumbles something before looking over to her, rubbing his eyes. ''What?'' Skye goes to make coffee while glancing out to the patio, it's empty. ''You know the pain in both our asses, really tall with stupid cheekbones. Tends to do a lot of brooding and planning my wedding that I want no part of''.

　

''What the hell are you talking about? He's supposed to be with you''. At this Skye gives Kebo a confused look which he returns. ''Wait he's not with you and he's not with me, where did he go?'' ''You didn't go with him on the mission?'' Kebo shoots off the couch and knocks over a lamp. ''That son of bitch went on a mission without me? He's not allowed to do that. Where did he go? How long ago did he leave?''

　

Skye glances at her watch again, on her way back from Stark Tower she came to the conclusion that Ward should be arriving home right about now. Mission was simple he could of done it on his own. ''He left a few hours ago, should of been back by now''. ''He's not''. They exchange an useasy glance, Ward is never late. ''Oh my god what if Hydra is using him to get to you?'' ''Squishy why would they''-

　

''Think about it, who's the one person you can't live without? And don't say Nat because if she died you'd have Ward. He's your weakness Skye''. ''Ward can take care of himself''- ''Screw it I'm calling him''. Skye doesn't even have to be the dramatic clingy girlfriend in this relationship, Kebo always has it covered. After a few moments Kebo shoves the phone back in his pocket and throws on his jacket.

　

''Did he go in alone?'' ''Lincoln and Yo-Yo are with him''. Skye suddenly remembers, and the anxiety only grows. ''Does anyone know the location of the warehouse he went to?'' ''Nat and Barton but I put a tracker on Ward's phone''. Kebo grabs a gun, tucks it into the waistband of his jeans. ''Are we getting your Inhumans or going in by ourselves?'' Skye isn't stupid, she knows going out into the field again without someone watching her back isn't a good idea.

　

Which is how she finds herself sitting next to Nat in her car, Barton and Steve in the back seat. Tony, Wanda, Sam and Kebo are in the SUV behind them. They aren't just here to make sure she doesn't die, they are also here for Ward.

　

_''He's an Avenger and we protect our own. Everyone suit up''._

　

Was Steve's response when Skye called Sam a few minutes ago and told him what was going on. Is it too excessive? Perhaps. But Skye isn't going to tell them that, it's actually kind of nice. Ward being brought back into the fold, having someone besides her and Kebo looking out for him. ''When we get in there you don't go anywhere by yourself''. Skye bites her tongue, knowing Natasha is right and if Ward were here he'd agree.

　

''She's right we can't risk losing you or Ward. Stay close to one of us at all times''. ''I'm not a child Clint''. ''Well then stop acting like it''. ''You know what''- A hard slam on the brakes causes Skye and Barton to stop whatever argument was about to happen. Romanoff glares at the two of them and if they shrink back in their seats just a little, well Steve doesn't call them on it. ''Knock it off. Skye until these headaches stop you know you can't handle it.

　

You shouldn't even be on this rescue mission''. ''Actually''- ''Barton is right, stay close to us or else Tony is going to lock you in your room for a month''. ''He can't''- There's a glare, a sigh, Clint and Steve smirk at each other as Skye falls silent and looks out the window. ''If the robot isn't captured and we go in there guns blazing and ruin whatever he's doing, he'll never let us live it down''. Barton comments pulling out a gun.

　

Causing Skye to shrug and look at the warehouse in front of them. ''He'll get over it''. ''He's going to be mad at you''. Sam tells her and Skye flashes him a smile. ''Ward is always mad at me''. Wanda puts a hand on her shoulder, there's an apology in her eyes which Skye shakes her head at. ''I knew what I was doing, it's not your fault''. ''But I should of stopped''. ''You didn't and neither did I''.

　

Skye cracks her fingers and smirks at the other woman, ''you ready to have some fun?'' ''Like always you and I have very different versions of fun''. Skye takes a deep breath and the Avengers had a plan of sneaking in. Didn't want to raise alarm, take Hydra by surprise. They should of known Skye wouldn't follow. Shouldn't even be surprised when she raises a hand and the doors to the warehouse go flying.

　

''Guess we're going in hot''. Barton comments and Nat winks at him. Skye pretty much storms the castle. The intel was correct, there are not very many Hydra agents. All of the Avengers coming was a waste of man power (she knows they just want to make sure Ward is safe but still it was overkill.) ''Basement''. Kebo tells her in passing as she slams a Hydra agent to the floor with her foot.

　

She follows taking the stairs two at a time, Kebo's dark leather jacket in front of her. ''Damn it the door is locked. Do your thing Quake''. She smirks and raises her hand, the door is ripped off it's hinges and goes crashing into the wall. Skye walks in the room and is met with three Hydra agents aiming their guns, she laughs and with a wave of her hand the weapons fall useless to the ground.

　

She dives for the one closest to her, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the ground. The other attemtps to use his size against her, tackling her and trying to get the upper hand. He's met with a head butt and the third is taken out with the knife hidden in her boot. ''It's like they aren't even trying''. She fails to notice the older man watching all of this unfold on the stair way above her, hiding in the shadows.

　

Watching as Quake comes to life before his eyes. The Black Widow trained her well, she's a machine. Taking each opponent head on and destroying them, it's a beautiful thing to witness. Ward sighs as he sees Skye look around for him, frowning when she notices he's being held in a containment module. Her eyes ask if he Lincoln and Yo- Yo are alright, he nods. She turns around sensing more agents coming into the room.

　

Grant knows the new Director of Hydra is watching her from somewhere and he doesn't like it. Skye is playing right into his hands, which Ward kind of did as well. ''She's going to be so pissed at you''. Lincoln tells him, wincing as Skye holds out her hand to a few agents and the sound of bones cracking and high pitched screams fill the air. ''Skye is always pissed at me''. Ward watches as she takes out threat after threat with her hands.

　

Kebo is pretty much watching as well, finally seeing Ward and when he does he glares at his friend. ''The hell is wrong with you?'' He yells, ducking as a knife is thrown in his direction. Skye checks to make sure Kebo is alright before breaking the neck of the Hydra agent that threw the weapon. Ward stands there his arms crossed as Kebo approaches the module. ''You were captured on purpose''. Kebo says and Grant nods.

　

''You what?'' Skye asks, looking over to him for a moment before dodging the blow meant for her face and breaking the leg of the man in front of her. ''She's going to kill you''. Yo-Yo mutters, offering him a wink as she shoulders the wall. ''Kebo just get us the hell out of here''. Kebo raises an eyebrow, ''I don't know if you noticed but this thing is locked''- ''Kebo!'' On instinct he rolls out of the way just as a gun goes off.

　

The room falls silent, the only sounds are Skye's labored breathing, Ward sees blood on the side of her lip. The right side of her face is a little swollen, she's still pale and withdrawn like she has been for days. ''Who the bloody hell shot at me?'' Kebo demands as he rises from the floor, but the room is empty. ''Skye took care of him''. Ward informs him, gesturing to the Hydra agent that is spralwed out across the floor at her feet.

　

There's a noise that catches all of their attention, the crack of the metal stairs as somone ascends down. Skye tenses, ignoring the way Ward is watching her like a hawk. He is so in trouble, what kind of moron allows himself to be captured on purpose? What was he thinking? Rhetorical question. She knows exactly what he was thinking. An older man appears from the stairs, late forties perhaps. Graying hair, he looks familiar but Skye can't pin why that is.

　

The smile though. It makes her weary. ''Daisy Johnson. No middle name. I wonder why that is, was it your mother or father that did not give you one?'' Skye does not react. Hydra knows all about her family, the history there. While she knows next to nothing. It's cruel really. ''Who the hell are you?'' She didn't notice the vase of daisies on the table across from her, but now she does because he stands next to them and strokes the smooth petals.

　

''Not really here to talk about my dead parents''. She answers, glancing over to Ward and moving a bit closer to the module. ''No you're here to rescue Grant Ward. Which I must say is really a waste of time my dear, you could do so much better''. ''Not here for that either''. With a flick of her wrist the vase shatters, the tables, the office chairs, the computers along with it. The man ducks for cover and Skye jogs over to Ward.

　

''You know how to unlock this thing?'' Kebo asks and Skye rolls her eyes, gets out her phone. ''Child's play Squishy''. ''Skye''- She whirls around to find the man holding a rifle (where the hell did he get that?) his aim true to her heart. ''I don't believe we've met. David Whitehall at your service''. She shouldn't freeze. Fear shouldn't spread like blood in her veins she shouldn't gasp slightly or allow the room to shake. But it does.

　

She has flashes of Daniel Whitehall bleeding out all the red on her hands, his screams. The feel of his life draining slowly out of him all the while she stood there and enjoyed it. He deserved to die. ''I'm afraid my brother left a rather bad impression on you of the Whitehall family. Lying to you like that, wherever you go death follows''. Skye can't really move. Or think. Those words have haunted her for so many years.

　

And to hear them come out of a Whitehall's mouth, well she has to fight back memories of the lab ten years ago and the one two years ago. ''You know everyone thinks flowers are so delicate, but they are actually quite resilient''. He says, picking up a stray petal and twirling it in his free hand. ''You're quite the machine''. Skye lifts her hand but he throws hiimself out of the way so her powers don't touch him.

　

She doesn't want for him to recover. Tosses her phone at Kebo and starting to tell him how to unlock the module, walking over to David and grabbing him by the collar. ''Your name. Something pretty. Not pretty like the sky. A flower. A Daisy''. ''Your brother didn't talk this much''. Grabbing the rifle from the floor she swings it, striking him in the chest. Much to her surprise, he's a lot stronger than he looks.

　

''What do I do now?'' Skye sighs as more Hydra agents file into the room and make a grab for her. She moves out of the way, aims a kick to ribs, elbows one in the face. ''Press enter and wait for a stream of''- She's cut off by a fist to her jaw and Skye breaks the wrist of said person before tossing him on the floor. This was a trap. They ambushed her. Where the hell did all these agents come from?

　

Ward is pacing the module cursing Kebo for not being able to work a simple lock, Yo-Yo and Lincoln are both watching nervously as Skye dances across the room firing guns, throwing knives, her powers making the entire warehouse shake and crack. Ward sees the signs and his heart crashes into his throat. Skye falters. Just for a moment, he sees the subtle wince, the way her hands twitch at her sides.

　

She's kicking someone in the face when it happens. She cries out and drops to the ground, writhing in pain. Kebo turns to her after Ward yells at him, the Hydra agents waste no time in taking advantage of her weakness. The headache takes over everything she can't defend herself and Ward can't breathe if she dies right here in front of him- There's a gun to her head. Then two then three then four what the hell is Kebo doing-

　

Bullets fly her way and Ward screams her name. There's a flash of blue and red, the sound of something heavy hitting the concrete floor. Captain America lands in front of her shield up, the bullets meant for her head hit the shield and Ward sighs in relief. Natasha glides into the room and disposes of the rest of the agents while Barton checks the room. It's clear. Sam informs them the warehouse is empty, Tony and Wanda follow him.

　

All eyes on Skye before Tony turns to Ward. ''Long time no see kiddo''. ''Just get me out of here Tony''. ''Of course Cheekbones''. It only takes a second and then Ward is running over to Skye, who's head is in Steve's lap and Nat is holding her hand. Her eyes are closed but Ward can tell when it's over. Her whole body relaxes, her face falls in relief. ''Damn girl''. Sam mutters, putting away his weapons and looking at Skye with a worried expression.

　

Grant leans over her right side, stroking her cheek. She breathes his name before opening her eyes, dark brown meeting his. He gives her a smile which is not returned. ''You're an idiot''. She says, and he puts aside their fight, her anger, and kisses her forhead. Nat helps her up and Grant holds her to his chest, like he figured she pushes him away. Her legs are shaking and Steve reaches out to steady her, Ward catches Nat glancing at the daises scattered across the floor.

　

''You're sleeping on the couch''. Is all Skye says before walking out of the room, Lincoln offers her his arm to which she leans on, Yo-Yo follows them out. The Avengers look at him and Kebo comes to stand at Ward's side. ''So did anyone know Daniel Whitehall had a brother who's even more obsessed with Skye than he was?'' Blank stares. Ward doesn't miss the look that passes between Nat and Tony.

　

''Where did he go anyway? Damn why do all of the bad guys get away? I'm calling bullshit on this one boss''. 'Kebo can you''- Ward easily senses the movement, Kebo has done it a hundered times before. Moves his face away from Kebo's fist so the other man strikes at air instead of his nose. ''Are you stupid or something? Getting captured on purpose you dumb idiot. No pumpkin pancakes for you''.

　

''Kebo''- ''Stop talking to me I'm mad at you''. Ward sighs and he and Nat look at each other. ''You find out anything else?'' Grant sends her a grin and fishes a flash drive out of his pocket. ''Of course I did''. Unlike her old rookie, Nat returns the smile. ''So you are more than just a pretty face''. She teases and Ward shrugs. ''Guess so''. He tosses her the drive and trails after Skye, Sam and Wanda following.

　

''You have any idea how to get those headaches to stop?'' Sam asks Wanda. ''With time. As long as I don't go into her mind anymore, they will end''. ''They better''. Ward comments, his voice smooth but they both hear the thin threat. Skye is a little ways ahead of them and she glances at Ward over her shoulder, checking for injuries. ''She's going to kick your ass''. Sam says and Kebo laughs in agreement.

　

Probably. But right now that's not what Grant is worried about. How many times is Hydra going to hurt Skye? How long are they going to come after her? And will it stop with the death of David Whitehall?

 

 


	11. Say Something, Something Like You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward recover from the mission.

 

''How could you have been so stupid?'' Skye rants as she walks into the apartment, Ward following behind. They have just returned from Stark Tower where Skye was patched up yet again and she spent the entire time ignoring everyone. Even Nat who wanted to speak to her about Whitehall. Ward knows she's not ready to talk about it and he gets that, they can discuss it later.

　

They really need to finish their conversation from ealier, before he left on his mission. She heads straight for the bottle of whiskey under the sink not even bothering to get a glass before opening it, and tipping back the contents. ''You let Hydra kidnap you. Why?'' She knows why he knows why, but she wants to hear him say it. ''I told you I was going to found out who was hunting you''. ''You could of been killed''.

　

''Always doubting my skills''. ''It's not funny Ward''. He watches as she paces the room, throws a glare his way every few seconds. ''You want to talk about the elephant in the room?'' He asks, shrugging off his jacket and boots, knowing if they go down this road there will probably be no sleeping tonight. ''Which one?'' Her voice is laced with bitterness and Ward sighs. ''You thinking I'm going to leave you''.

　

That gets a reaction out of her. She bites her lip and tries to walk into the bedroom, running from him yet again. But a gentle hand catches her arm and Ward hates what he sees when she turns around. She's suffering she's scared and yelling at her isn't helping the situation. ''Skye''. ''Do you have any idea how scared I was? Of losing you of everything? I thought Coulson killed you two years ago and last year I literally forgot you.

　

I knew you wouldn't approve of the Wanda thing so I kept quiet. Grant I've lost you too many times I can't do it again''. Her hands are cold as they cup his face, her eyes big and wide fighting back tears. ''I'm sorry for keeping all of this from you''. He wasn't really expecting that. She's been so angry at him all day, she wouldn't talk to him at all when they were at Stark Tower. Ward expected a fight.

　

They would yell at each other while pacing this apartment, pause to collect themselves and start all over again. Skye would throw or break something, it's happened before. Maybe she's tired, she's only had a few hours of sleep in the last three days. Perhaps the car accident and the fight at the warehouse is taking it's toll on her. Or like him, she doesn't want to fight. She no longer wants this wedge between them.

　

''I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for not telling you. I should have''. He sighs and wraps his arms around her, feels the tension drain slowly from her body. Skye buries her face in his shirt, breathing slowly using the beat of his heart to calm her. She'll never tire of this. Sure she's still a little mad at him and maybe she overreacted at the warehouse. But him holding her, well it's the safest place in the world.

　

''Now it's your turn''. She mumbles and Ward kisses the top of her head, knowing what she wants him to say. ''I would like to point out that it was successful''. ''And stupid''. ''It worked''. ''He could of killed you''. ''But he didn't. It was a trap for you Skye''. The tightness in her shoulders is back and Grant clutches her closer. ''Do you want to talk about it?'' ''No''. ''You can't hide from this forever Skye''.

　

At that she leaves his arms and bends down to pick up the bottle she deposited on the coffee table. Takes a long sip and holds it out to him. Grant shakes his head and sits on the couch, Skye reminds standing. ''You shouldn't of come after me''. He tells her, Skye bites the inside of her cheek. ''What was I supposed to do leave you there?'' ''Nat could of handled it on her own''. ''The rest of the Avengers wanted to help rescue you, I didn't force them''.

　

That wasn't really what he meant. But he's finally accepted the fact that Nat and the rest of the group care about him. It's a nice feeling, to be accepted and cared for. Something he never had since Skye came into his life. ''This is the second time you walked into a mission knowing you weren't well''. Skye sighs loudly, her calm mood from a moment ago vanishing. ''I had back up''. ''That wasn't there when you found me''.

　

''I had Kebo''. Grant rolls his eyes, ''that gives me no reassurance''. ''God what the hell do you want from me Ward? I was worried about you! You know me, you know there was no way I could just stand by while you were in danger. If you were in my shoes you'd of done the same damn thing and you know it''. She's right. ''Skye''- ''Was it stupid? Yes. But I love you and I would do it again as long as it meant you're safe''.

　

She needs sleep so does he, running on fumes doesn't get you anywhere. There's a reason sleep deprivation is used as a torture method. People can break so easily when they are exhausted. She continues to glare at him their soft moment before now shattered. Ever since she started working with Wanda (he now knows the cause) Skye's moods are even more unstable than before. Nat was right, the fear is eating away at her.

　

Ward sighs and rubs his tired face, he needs to trim his beard. ''Look you need sleep and so do I. Let's just talk about this in the morning okay?'' As always no matter what, Skye looks like she could go another round in a fight. But right now he's just too tired to continue going back and forth with her. She takes another gulp of whiskey before responding. ''Just say whatever it is you have to say, there's something I can see it on your face''.

　

She can't, but she knows him well enough to know he's got something on his mind. ''There's another reason you're so pissed I went out on that mission to find you. So what is it?'' She starts muttering off the possibility that he doesn't trust her, to which he stands and runs a hand through his hair. ''Damn it Skye I don't want to lose you! Not again. If it wasn't for Steve jumping in at the last minute you wouldn't be here right now''.

　

Oh. Why the hell didn't she think of that? How did she not see how upset he was? Because she was entirely too wrapped up in herself, in the self pity she felt. ''Grant''- ''I lost you last year. I won't do it again''. The fear is plain on his face when he approaches her, Skye puts a hand on his arm. Ward's greatest fear? Skye leaving him. Going somewhere he can't follow. It's a left over bitterness from last year when everything fell apart, it still gives him nightmares.

　

Skye sometimes wakes to find him watching her sleep (not often) or many a times he'll hold her hand in his sleep. Just reassuring himself that she's there that she hasn't gone away again. She knows this, why didn't she see it before? Why didn't she see it the second she told him about the headaches? ''Grant I'm not going anywhere''. He doesn't say that despite what she was told all those years ago, death doesn't follow her.

　

She can't control who lives or dies, and one day one day this life is going to catch up to them. He will live and she will die, or vice versa. ''Oh Ward I'm so sorry''. She wraps her arms around him once more, guides his face into the crook of her neck, strokes the back of his neck. ''I didn't realize, I, I'm sorry''. His answer is a small kiss to her skin and saying that he loves her. For now it seems, the fighting is over.

　

Later that night after a shower, Skye cuddles into Ward's side and he kisses the top of her head. He can easily read the anxiety in her cheeks, she's afraid to go to sleep. The nightmares. ''I'm here. I'll wake you up''. ''You need sleep too''. ''I'll be fine''. ''Grant you've been up for at least thirty two hours''. ''Don't worry about me, you sleep first''. He does not want to fight on sleeping on top of everything else.

　

It doesn't take long for her to slip into slumber, true to his word Ward stays awake. She only has one nightmare and he is quick to soothe her worries and get her back to sleep. She's only out for six hours and when she wakes, demands it's his turn. ''I'll be here when you wake up''. Skye kisses the space between his eyebrows as he falls into dreams. It's nearly four in the morning when he rises, gives her a swift kiss.

　

''Coffee?'' He nods and they walk into the living room, there's a knock on the front door. Ward goes to answer it while Skye pulls out their coffee mugs. Nat and Barton rush in, make themselves at home. ''Surprised she didn't kill you yet man''. Clint says with a wink as he sits on the couch. ''There's still time''. Skye mutters, passing Natasha a mug. ''Please if anyone would kill him for being stupid first it's Kebo''.

　

They all nod in agreement. ''Where is he by the way?'' Ward knows his friend has been sitting on the patio since he and Skye came in last night, on guard duty. But he doesn't say that. ''Sleeping still. Drank too much last night''. The four of them sit in the living room sipping coffee in silence before Skye breaks it. ''Why are you two here?'' ''Came to check on your boyfriend. Good plan by the way, but still dumb''.

　

Barton says shaking his head at Ward. ''It worked''. ''Idiot''. Skye and Nat say at the same time, Clint chuckles into his coffee cup. ''Speaking of being dumb''. Clint looks over to Skye who attempts to kick him in the shin but it's easily dodged. ''I'm alive aren't I?'' ''For now''. ''Look I told you at the bar I'm taking a break from missions, so relax''. Natasha gives her old rookie a look to which Skye grits her teeth.

　

''We have to talk about it''. ''No we don't''. ''Whitehall''- ''Is just another target. That's it. Just more red in my ledger it's fine''. Skye glances at Ward who gets up from sitting by Clint and stands over Skye, she's quick to rise from the cushions and step into his open arms. They don't notice the look that passes between Romaoff and Baton, but Ward does see the wink. The two already have a plan, take out Whitehall before Skye has a chance.

　

He's a threat and that girl has enough blood on her hands. ''Bruce keeps calling for you''. Barton tells Skye when she finally breaks away from Grant. She plucks the phone out from Nat's hand and goes into the bedroom to make the call, shuts the door. ''God you've got your work cut out with that one. It's not too late to run you know''. Romanoff smacks Barton on the shoulder and he laughs quietly.

　

Ward sighs and takes a sip of coffee, looks at the bedroom door. ''No I'm in it for the long run''. ''Good because if you weren't we'd have to kill you''. There's a deep affection in Nat's tone as she offers him a smile and Ward just rolls his eyes. Skye joins them half an hour later, she's strapping on the heart beat monitor on her wrist, she's also dressed in jeans and a leather jacket. ''Going somewhere?''

　

''Work''. Skye says, grabbing her keys off the kitchen counter. ''Are you coming or not?'' She asks of Ward, Barton and Romnoff. ''Skye you can't avoid this forever''. Nat tells her as Ward goes to change. ''Can we just for one day pretend that everything is normal? I'm fully aware of how shitty this situation is Natasha''. The Black Widow nods, Clint pats her shoulder. Ten minutes later the four of them are walking into the Inhuman Head Quarters.

　

Much to Skye's surprise since it is indeed nearly five in the morning, the building is already up and running. A few Inhumans are already sparring on the mats and when they see Ward walk in, they ask for tips and pointers. Victoria hands Skye a cup of coffee and informs her that Lincoln and Yo-Yo are still resting. Joey is at the punching bag and after some advice from Skye, punches it correctly.

　

''I've never been so proud of her''. Barton says, emotion heavy in his voice as he looks at Skye. Who's standing amoung everyone with her arms crossed, pride on her face. ''Don't start crying. Just wait until we finally get them down the aisle''. ''Oh god. Twenty bucks says Tony cries''. ''Deal''. He and Nat share a smile as they watch Skye do what she was born to. Lead. Help people, she's finally found her purpose.

　

''She'll be fine''. Romanoff tells him. ''Yeah she always is''. Barton looks down at Nat who is wearing a sad expression. ''You miss her''. Nat sighs, ''I do''. ''She couldn't stay with you forever, this is what she was made to do''. ''I know''. ''Don't get all emotional on me now Nat''. Romanoff punches him in the shoulder and they share a laugh.

　

A little while later Skye sees Ward glance at her and she wonders where they stand. God she's so sick of fighting with him. It seems to be all they ever do these days. Sure before they went to sleep they were on solid ground, but now in the morning light does that still stand? She's not angry with him anymore, and sleep has really helped her feel a lot better. She shouldn't of snapped at him so much.

　

She was just so afraid of everything, of losing him. As if sensing her thoughts Ward strides over in his dark gray Henley, really she kind of forgets how to breathe for a second. He's too damn handsome it's really not fair. He stops in front of her with those warm eyes, gazing at her in that way of his. Like she is all he ever wants in his life. ''Are we okay?'' She asks him, her voice small. Ward doesn't answer for a second, just looks at her.

　

Skye hardly has time to react before he's taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. Angling her head and lifting her so he doesn't have to bend. He kisses her like he might never get the chance to again, like the world is about to end and she is the last good thing he'll ever have in this life. Skye wraps her arms around his shoulders and melts into the feel of his lips warm and soft moving against hers.

　

Forgetting that they are not alone, that there's a world beyond her and him. She is first to pull away and Ward buries his face in her neck, her feet still not touching the floor. Skye has her nose pressed into his cheek as she catches her breath, fingers roaming through his short har. Ward's voice is heavy when he says, ''I love you. I'm sorry, I'm not going anywhere. I will never leave you again I promise''.

　

He looks up at her and she has to believe him. Skye cups his face and smiles, plants a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. ''I love you too''. And when she kisses him this time, everyone has to leave the room. But they couldn't care less.

 

 


	12. You're My Kill of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward are on a Hydra mission just like the good old days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one.
> 
> As always thank you for reading and commenting.

 

''How do you feel about roses? Red or pink?'' Skye glances up from the scope on her rifle to find Ward sitting beside her scrolling through his phone. ''This app says we could try daises but I don't want to risk you killing everyone in our wedding party''. ''Ward seriously? We're in the middle of a mission and you're asking me about the wedding?'' He shrugs like he hasn't got a care.

　

Like they aren't sitting on a rooftop across the street from a not so secret Hydra meeting waiting on their mark to come out. It's been a while since the two of them were out in the field alone hunting Hydra, like the good old days. Skye took three weeks off for her health, the headaches have not returned in thirteen days. She feels better, more relaxed. Doesn't feel like she's constantly on edge, on the surface ready to break at any moment.

　

She's sleeping better and eating, going back to her usual routine. Sure the fear is still there, an ever present thought in the back of her mind. Hydra is hunting her and won't stop, well neither will she. Skye thought to fight back she'd have to beat David Whitehall at his own game. Destroy the fear before he could use it against her. But it didn't work like that. Skye can't control her fear, but she can control how she handles it.

　

Going back out on mission hurting Hydra as much as she can, training with her powers until she's too tired to move. Last week she fell asleep at the diner table and Ward had to carry her to bed. Her and Grant are better as well, no longer fighting at every turn. Although if he keeps screwing around about the wedding on missions like this she's going to punch him. ''Can you stop talking for three seconds?''

　

She asks, getting her focus again. ''Vanilla or chocolate cake? Do you even like cake?'' ''Ward''- ''I'll eat anything as long as it isn't german chocolate cake''. ''If you don't stop talking I am going to throw this engagement ring off the side of this building''. ''I was thinking we'd have the wedding on the roof of Stark Tower''. Oh. Oh that actually sounds nice. Skye glances over to him, he knows he hooked her with that one.

　

She gives him a smile. ''Yeah. Let's do that''. It's where their relationship started really. He planned on asking her to marry him there but it didn't work out that way. ''Screw it''. Skye says softly before stepping away from her weapon (Grant nearly chastises her for it because there are so many things wrong with that) and scooting over to him. He's opening his mouth to ask what she's doing when she cups his face and kisses him.

　

All protests die after that.

　

It's a quick kiss and then she's back to her gun, looking into the scope. Ward goes back to looking at his phone with a smile on his face, he's mainly here to make sure nothing happens to her. That the headaches don't return and she's put in danger. Skye could really handle this mission by herself which is why she gave the Inhumans the night off. ''God he's taking forever. There's something so much better I could be doing with my time''.

　

Skye comments a few minutes later, there are no signs of this meeting ending any time soon. ''You know I could just barge in there and take him out''. ''You risk exposure. It's cleaner this way''. Ward chimes in not looking up from his phone. ''I was thinking we could have it in October''. ''Have what in October?'' Skye sees movement out of the side door of the building but it turns out to be a stray cat.

　

''Oh you know just our wedding. That's what normal people do after getting engaged''. ''You're sarcastic tonight''. ''Skye you really should be more involved in planning this''. She glances over to Grant, more amused now than annoyed at all his wedding talk. ''Or I could just show up in my suit and makeout with you in front of all our friends''. He smirks as she goes back to waiting for their target to show up.

　

''We could make this interesting''. Skye hides her surprise because she didn't hear Ward move or breathe but suddenly he's sitting behind her, one hand curved around her shoulder, his warm breath brushing across the back of her neck. ''Anything particular you had in mind?'' Lips on her skin, hand roaming from one shoulder blade to the other. ''Ward''. He chuckles and removes his mouth from her neck.

　

''Stop it you're distracting me''. ''You are one of the best assassins in the world, I'm distracting you?'' ''Don't act innocent you knew what you were doing. Yes you distract me. With your dumb face and''- Ah, there he is. Walter Jones, been making weapons for Hydra for years and he's back on their list of targets. ''Lemon cake''. Skye says and pulls the trigger. Ward follows her off the roof top with a grin, god how he loves her.

　

''You hate lemons''. Grant says when they are back in the car on the way home. Skye shrugs and takes a sharp left turn, switching on the radio at the same time. ''But lemon cake is different''. ''It's not''- ''Hey I'm the bride here right? I'm supposed to get whatever I want''. Skye glances over to him to see Grant giving her that look. The one that never fails to make her knees weak, no one has ever quite looked at her the way he does.

　

Which is why when they're ten minutes out from the Inhuman HQ Skye pulls over and they kiss in the back seat for half an hour like two teenagers. Really it's all his fault for looking like that, how can she resist?

　

''Skye honey why are you all over Instagram?'' She looks up from her computer the next morning to find Tony pacing her office, a scowl on his face. ''Didn't I tell you to wait for me in the lobby? And what are you talking about?'' He hands over his phone and Skye sighs softly, pictures of when the little girl stopped her on the street a few weeks ago and asked for an autograph have begun to surface.

　

''Oh yeah this kid stopped me a while ago and asked for my autograph. I've been checking to see if she posted anything these last few weeks. Guess she decided to now''. ''You need to be careful''- ''yeah yeah I know keep a low profile''. With a few strokes of the keyboard the picture is deleted off of every social media sight and Skye sets a virus if it's ever posted again. ''There it's been taken care of''.

　

Before handing the phone back to Tony Skye takes one last look at the image (he saved it on his phone thinking she wouldn't check) did she really look that way weeks ago? Her hair looks unkept she looks so very tired. Face pale against the snow, the dull gray background of the city behind her. The little girl, Skye can't even remember her name now, looks so happy. So thrilled to be next to Skye, her small hand held up in front of her.

　

How could she see her as a hero? Skye isn't one. She's killed people, not just Hydra agents. But good innocent people all because she couldn't keep her powers at bay. Saying she's a hero is like saying Hydra are the misunderstood good guys. ''Hey stop that. I know what you're thinking, you're a hero to that little girl''. Skye hands the phone back to Tony, ''I shouldn't be''. Iron Man gives her a thoughtful look and says, ''none of us should be''.

　

Skye can't argue with that.

　

There's a knock on the door and Victoria arrives with a tray full of tea and coffee, there are small cakes on a plate that she must of gone to the bakery a few blocks away to get. She's very flustered her face red when she looks over at Tony. ''Mr. Stark it's such an honor to meet you, can I offer you tea, coffee?'' Amused Skye pretends she's engrossed in her computer as Tony gives all of his attention to her nervous assistant.

　

Skye glances up to see Ward walking in the office in his sweat stained shirt, Skye notices the way Victoria seems to calm at his presence. In fact all the Inhumans do, there's just this confidence Grant brings into a room. This soothing attitude that he will protect them, defend them if the situation ever arises. Skye feels the same way. He smiles at her now, nods to Victoria who's still shaking as Tony grins at her.

　

''Oh look it's Cheekbones. Are you joining Skye and I for lunch?'' Tony asks as Ward who stops at the back of Skye's chair and puts his hands on her shoulders. Looks down at her and kisses her forehead. ''If Skye wants me to''. Tony adjusts the red sunglasses he's sporting and takes a step to the door. ''Well hurry up and shower I'm starved''. Which is how Ward finds himself on a patio ten minutes later at a fancy table beside Skye.

　

''Are they staring at me or you? Oh who am I kidding it's totally me''. Skye isn't blind to the people around them, the hushed whispers or taking pictures on their phones when they think she isn't looking. Her and Tony are used to it by now, it comes with the title. ''You know Tony I am prettier than you, of course they're looking at me''. Ward listens as the two ramble on about their looks, hiding a smile.

　

He's glad Skye has reconnected with the Avengers, they are her family. You don't leave family behind. ''I'm a billionare''. ''I can make earthquakes with my hands''. ''I have a''- ''Excuse me''. The trio looks up to the waitress standing in front of their table, her hands are shaking. Skye puts down her fork while Tony continues eating his meal not a care in the world. ''Mr. Stark?'' Iron Man winks at Skye before speaking to the waitress.

　

Twelve autographs, at least twenty pictures later, they leave the restsurant. ''I'm sorry how many people recognized you?'' Skye grits her teeth, ''three''. ''And how many people noticed me?'' ''You know what Tony''- ''Face it my little Quake, I'm more popular than you''. Skye punches him lightly in the shoulder as they head up the elevator to Stark Tower, holding Ward's hand and running her thumb along his knuckles.

　

Tony is still laughing when they enter into the living room. ''Sir you have a phone message''. Jarvis informs him as Skye takes a seat on the couch. '''Who's it from''. ''Maria Hill sir''. ''Ew. Delete it''. ''I'm afraid she's calling again sir, the message sounded urgent''. ''I didn't know you were working with Shield now''. Skye comments. ''I'm not. Fine Jarvis I'll take the call''. Skye curls up to Ward who kisses her temple, wraps his arms around her waist.

　

''What can I help you with Maria?'' The Director of Shield wastes no time getting to her point. ''I need Grant Ward''. Tony laughs, ''and you came to me for that? Why not contact him yourself or Skye?'' ''Tony you and I both know Skye wouldn't let me near Ward''. ''Yeah well there's a reason for that''. Tony answers, glancing over to the pair. ''Just for fun, why do you need him? Last I checked he and Shield weren't best friends forever''.

　

Skye watches Ward's face very carefully, looking for any sign of distress or guilt. She finds none. So she traces the lines of his face running her fingers along his beard which he kisses her finger tips and gives her a smile. She can't tell if it's genuine or not. ''Since Ward is no longer a threat to us, we need him for a mission''. ''Translation, you're willing to put your hatred for him aside just so he can help you''. Tony tells Hill who sighs and says yes.

　

Ward leans his head back against the couch, holds Skye closer as she melts into his chest. Offering comfort and safety as she always has. Hill needs him for a mission. ''I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important, we have a situation. One of John Garrett's old contacts is starting to cause a problem for us. I was hoping Ward might be able to talk him down''. Ward tries and fails to stop the memories from resurfacing.

　

_''That's not a weakness is it?''_

_''I am not that scared kid anymore''. ''Then stop acting like it!''_

_''You can't ever get attached to anyone or anything''._

_''This is the beginning''. ''The beginning of what John?'' ''The end''._

_''Why should I trust you?'' ''You shouldn't. Don't trust anybody, ever. Especially me''._

_''Give me one good reason not to blow your head off''. ''I brought tacos''._

　

Grant still misses him. But then Skye is there cupping his face, sitting up in his lap both knees on either side of his hips so he is consumed with nothing but her. Her dark eyes her rough hands, ''Ward it's okay. You're okay you don't have to do this. Shield can figure this out on their own. We can stay here you don't have to do anything''. But how can he not? If Hill's intel is correct and this is one of Garrett's old friends, isn't this now his problem?

　

So Ward clears his head, stuffs the memories in a box seals them tight with tape and rope. He can do this. Skye bites the inside of her cheek when she sees the Specialist inside him take over, he lifts her off his lap and stands. Walks over to Tony and gestures for the phone. ''You don't have to robot''. Ward's voice is blank, a void when he says, ''yes I do''. Skye shoots a message to both Kebo and Paul, telling them what's going on.

　

Kebo is going to kick Ward's ass.

　

Skye watches as Ward talks to Hill, stands at the wide windows and looks out to the city. Tony gives her a look, 'he doesn't owe them anything' Skye nods, she knows. This is what she's been saying all along. Grant can say all he wants he could care less if Shield ever forgives him (and that's probably true) but he still feels guilty. Yes he can move on with his life, focus on his future. But he has a habit of coming back to the past often, his dark and abusive past.

　

It's been three years since Ward betrayed Shield, they'll never forgive him for it. Only question is and Skye thinks about this often, has Ward forgiven himself?

 


	13. I Was In the Darkness So Darkness I Became

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye Ward and Kebo head to the Playground to help Shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really looking forward to these next few chapters thank you for continuing to read!
> 
> I've also been watching Agents of Shield again just for Ward and I love that they are giving him the hero arc he deserves. I've missed him. I wish we could stay in the Framework story line forever, I don't want to say goodbye to him again.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

 

''Twelve hours. I leave you alone for twelve hours and you do this? Are you out of your mind?'' Skye glances over to Ward who has just hung up the phone with Paul, a sheepish look on his face as Kebo continues to yell at him. ''Shield hates you. Did you forget that? Just because Quake was able to erase what you are to them on a bloody computer does not mean they'll see you any differently''. ''I know that''.

　

Kebo throws his hands up in the air nearly knocking over one of Tony's very expensive lamps. ''So what the hell is the problem? If you think I'm going to let you run off and play Special Agent Grant Ward again''- ''It's Garrett''. Kebo looks over to Skye who's been sitting on the couch since he arrived, she shrugs. ''Run that by me again? Garrett your insane dead mentor who brain washed you for like fifteen years, what does he have to do with this?''

　

''One of his old contacts is becoming a problem for Shield''. Kebo puts his hands on his hips, ''and this relates to you how?'' ''Kebo''- ''He's dead Ward. John ceased to matter the minute they put him in the ground''. Skye sees Ward wince and she stands, stepping in between her boyfriend and Kebo. ''Hey back off, you know Garrett is still a sensitive subject for him''. ''No offense sweetheart but I've known him a lot longer than you.

　

I know what he needs and that's tough love to get his head on straight''. Kebo leans around her, ''don't be an idiot! I will shoot you in the leg if you even think about helping Shield. Does Paul know about this?'' ''Kebo calm down, he's worked with Shield before. I don't want him to do it either but we can't stop him''. He rolls his eyes. ''Last time John Garrett wasn't involved. Last time he went for you to protect you. This time is different.

　

He's come too far to have his progress unravel like this''. ''Squishy come on do you really think so little of him? If he wants to do this for Shield you know we won't be able to stop him''. ''Sitting right here''. Skye and Kebo ignore him. ''Look Quake I know you think letting him go with Shield is a good idea but it's not, not this time. Now it's different. Besides Garrett's old contacts aren't exactly friendly, and if they know Ward has been working with you''.

　

Kebo trails of to glance over at Ward who's looking at the two of them with a blank expression on his face. Kebo turns back to Skye and scowls at her, ''Why aren't you yelling and punching him in the face right now?'' ''Because Squishy he's going to do it even if we don't want him to. We won't be able to stop him''. ''Still in the room''. Ward comments once more. Skye looks over to him and places her hand on his shoulder, smiles at him.

　

''Besides isn't that what a wife is supposed to do, support her husband?'' The beaming smile she gets in response has her kissing him softly. Kebo makes a gagging noise, ''you aren't technically married yet''. Skye ignores him, keeps her arms around Grant when he stands. ''Hey you're a good man Grant Ward. If you want to put yourself in danger then I'll be there to protect you''. ''Traitor''. Kebo mutters going to the fridge for a beer.

　

''What did Paul say?'' She asks as Ward wraps both arms around her waist and pulls her closer. Grant kisses her temple before responding. ''Just to be careful and asked if I could handle John's friend''. He looks down at her, ''he thinks the same thing you do''. ''That you still feel guilty?'' ''But I don't''. ''Or that you still haven't forgiven yourself for what happened''. That's it. She can tell by his facial expression she's right.

　

He sighs and she stands on her toes to kiss his cheek, ''we don't have to talk about it''. He'd much rather discuss it with Paul. ''Alright I'm in too, someone has to make sure those idiots don't shoot you''. Kebo says, ''when do we leave?'' ''Hill wants us to meet her at the Playground''. ''Wow she actually gave you coordinates to their secret base?'' Ward rolls his eyes at Skye's sarcasam and hands her the phone.

　

On it is information for the op, Hill wants them at the base as soon as possible. ''You want to bring Lincoln or anyone else?'' Skye shakes her head, ''Lincoln is working and Alisha is in Brazil. Yo-Yo went with her we'll be fine''. ''Okay''. The trio piles into the elevators, Skye calls Tony, Victoria and Nat and leaves them voicemails on what's going on. ''Oh we could make this interesting''. Kebo says, winking at Skye.

　

''What are you talking about?'' ''We could turn this into a drinking game''. He hands her a second silver flask. ''We drink every time someone calls Ward a traitor''. Skye nods, ''or a son of a bitch, a murderer''. ''Good one. A liar, a bastard. Any time someone mentions him dropping Fitz and Simmons into the ocean''. ''Or when Coulson or May give him dirty looks''. Skye and Kebo high five, they'll be drunk within an hour into the Playground.

　

''Glad this amuses you two''. Ward comments, slipping a gun in the back of his jeans as the elevator door opens. ''Boss I have a third flask in my pocket I'd gladly give you''. ''Why do you have three?'' ''Because Quake you never know''. ''I'll pass Kebo''. Skye tugs on Ward's shoulder as they enter into the jet, his face is blank as he looks at her. ''If you need to get it out I am here''.

　

Kebo has a point, this time is different.

　

Ward seems to soften, as he usually always does with Skye. Pauses just for a moment and runs his thumb across her cheek. ''I know''. She holds onto his wrist uses it for leverage to push herself up on her toes to kiss his nose. ''I love you, and you're going to be just fine''. He kisses her hair and follows Kebo into the jet. Skye puts her hair up and straps herself in, sinking into mission mode.

　

They make it to the Playground in a few hours. They are met with security as soon as the ramp opens, guards with heavy guns and scowls on their faces. ''Wow Hill went all out''. Skye comments as she and Kebo give Ward a worried look. ''So much for no longer a traitor''. ''Sorry about all this Quake''. Maria Hill steps up with her hands clasped behind her back. Skye nearly laughs aloud. ''Oh you did all this for me? I'm flattered Maria''.

　

Hill turns to Grant who is stone and silent next to Skye, taking in the scene before him with expert eyes. ''We only have one shot at this. Shane is set to leave the country in the morning, we find him and stop him from getting on a plane''. Ward nods, ''I can do that''. Shane Parker is an old friend of Garrett, Grant worked with him once before on a Shield mission. The man keeps to himself mostly but he has a mean streak. He's a great shot, ruthless.

　

It's why Garrett liked him. According to Shield he has been attacking safe houses of agents, Hill seems to think Ward can put a stop to it. But he can read between the lines here, he knows exactly what she wants him to do. Find Shane and take him out. He Skye and Kebo are here because Hill has the resources to locate him, she's the best way to find him. ''This way please''. Skye takes Grant's hand and gives it a squeeze.

　

''Whatever you do don't think about the six months you spent in the basement''. Kebo comments and Ward grits his teeth. ''Can you not?'' ''Wait this is where they put you in Vault D?'' Skye asks her voice loud and Ward sees Hill tense in front of them. Skye turns to her boyfriend and wants to slap him for the calm expression on his face. ''Paul wasn't worried because of Shane, he was worried because coming back here could trigger you''.

　

''Skye''- ''Grant why in the hell would you expose yourself like this?'' ''I tried to tell you''. Kebo mutters taking a sip from his flask. ''Skye it's fine''. ''No it's not''. She takes a step to him and puts her hand on his chest. ''Ward we can turn around we don't have to do this''. Ward places his hand atop hers that's resting on his heart and gives her a soft smile. ''I'm fine''. She doesn't believe him, searches his face for a lie.

　

''Skye really I'm okay I can handle it. I don't lie to you remember?'' He kisses her forehead and runs a hand through her hair. Skye chews on her bottom lip before glancing at Hill who is doing her best to not look at them. Ward isn't lying. He's alright, what happened in Vault D was a long time ago. Thanks to Paul and time, it doesn't hurt him anymore. He's in a much healthier place now than he was before, he has Skye too.

　

To pull him back in case he goes over the edge. ''I promise I'm fine''. She believes him, kisses him back because Grant never breaks a promise. They walk into Hill's office where Coulson and his team are waiting. ''Oh god. Ew. Maria you really expect us to work with them?'' ''You have before Quake''. ''Doesn't mean I like it. Can we get a different team? One that oh I don't know hasn't tried to kill Ward?''

　

Melinda May smirks while Phil just rolls his eyes. ''My team is the best Quake besides we were the last to spot Mr. Parker''. ''Of course you were Phil''. Skye looks around at Bobbi, Hunter, May, Coulson, Fitz and Simmons are absent. She wonders if it's because they can no longer act like they hate Ward and don't want Phil to know, or the team was trying to ''protect them'' by not letting them in the same room with Grant.

　

Nice to know Shield cares about their traumas and not Ward's. God knows he's had it far worse.

　

Skye sighs and stands with Ward, Kebo beside him, and listens as Hill briefs them further. Shane was spotted in Mexico not too long ago on the beach. They find him and Ward does whatever he has to. It doesn't escape Skye that they are basically giving him the green light to kill someone, has Shield really changed that much? She knew they weren't into giving second chances where Grant was concerned but isn't this crossing some sort of line?

　

Skye is no stranger to taking out targets obviously, it's all she's ever done. But this doesn't feel right. ''Why give this assignment to Ward?'' Hill and Coulson look at her. ''I know it's not just because he knows Shane Parker''. Phil looks straight at Grant and says, ''because he's a cold blooded murderer, we have a problem eliminating someone but he doesn't''. Skye and Kebo take a gulp from their flasks earning odd looks.

　

''Wow. He's helping you right now and you still can't let it go. No wonder you're no longer in charge of Shield anymore Coulson''. He winces and Hill sighs. ''Can we please get back on track?'' Skye steps to Coulson and May shifts closer to him. ''Oh no I want to hear you say it Phil, tell me how you really feel''. Again he looks over to Ward who's face is impassive his body ready for anything they throw at him.

　

''Because we don't want any blood on our hands alright? Ward has plently, some more won't hurt''. A few more Shield agents enter the room and the Playground shakes slightly. Skye clenches her jaw and looks over at Kebo. ''Coulson let me explain something to you''. ''Quake''- ''Don't interrupt. Here's how this is going to go down if you want our help. Don't talk to Ward don't look at him or even breathe near him.

　

You remember my speech from the last time we worked together right?'' He nods. ''You say one more thing about him''. Skye gets in his face and puts her hand on his shoulder, Shield tenses as one. ''And I will crush every single bone in your body. You will know exactly what it feels like to have your chest caved in like you tried to do to Ward. Do I make myself clear?'' He nods and Skye backs up, shoots him a smile.

　

''Good. Here's what's going to happen, we find Shane we take him out. You all can just stand there and look like idiots, that's what you're good at right? We put a bullet in Shane and then we walk. Sound good?'' Knowing there's no other way to make this work Hill nods in agreement. One of the spare agents steps up and glares at Skye. ''Who put you in charge? Director Hill are we really going to trust Grant Ward and this Inhuman bitch with this?''

　

Oh that's a new one, Skye hasn't been called that before. She's about to walk over there and break his nose but Ward grabs the hand that was clenched and shoots her a look. Fighting will get them nowhere. ''Agent Gaddis you are off this case. Get out''. Hill tells him, Skye gives the other man a wink as he leaves the room. ''Fine Quake have it your way''. ''I usually do Maria''. ''Don't kill my agents''. ''No promises''.

　

After another half hour of coming up with a plan they are all finally ready to leave. Kebo and Skye's drinking game wasn't as successful as they thought. So far they have only had to take three sips, it was only May and Coulson that decided to be cruel to Ward today. Skye and Ward are waitng for the quin jet to be ready when Skye spies something out of the corner of her eye. A blonde agent that keeps looking over at Grant causing Skye to smirk.

　

Elbows Ward to get him to look at her, ''think that agent over there is undressing you with her eyes''. ''How could she not?'' Skye kicks him in the back of the knee, ''ew''. ''You do it all the time''. Ward whispers and Skye would deny it but he's right. ''Can you blame me?'' She runs a hand down his chest. Grant chuckles and kisses the spot below her ear, earning a shudder and her hand tightens on his shirt.

　

''Jesus now is not the time for your shenanigans. Keep it in your pants Skye''. Kebo comments shaking his head. Skye leans up to kiss Grant quickly before pulling away. She sees May and Phil walking towards them and she laughs. ''What?'' ''Come here''. Before Ward can ask what she's doing she's pulling him down to her by the back of his neck and kissing him fully. He kisses her back without hesitation, hands on her lower back.

　

Skye slips her palms in the back pockets of his jeans and molds her body so it's pressed against every inch of his. By now he's aware of what she's doing but can't find it in himself to care. They break away after a few minutes and Kebo could comment at how immature making out like teenagers on purpose is a little immature but he doesn't. ''Be careful''. Skye tells Grant before turning on her heel and walking into the now ready quin jet.

　

Ward nearly laughs at the disgusted expressions on May and Coulson's faces (which was Skye's intention) and follows his girlfriend, Kebo behind him. ''We're probably all going to die''. ''You say that every time we go on a mission Squishy. Relax this one will be easy''. ''You're going to choke on those words Quake''. She is, but there's no way they could of known that.

　

 


	14. I've Been Cold I've Been Merciless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission to find Shane Parker goes terribly wrong.

 

_There's something familiar with this kind of cold. The bone chilling kind. The kind that scrapes and eats away at flesh until you're a heap of pale blue skin and shaking lips. Skye is not a stranger to this feeling. She's_ _experienced it one other time and it nearly killed her. Now, well now there's no difference. She can't see past the blood and sweat in her eyes, her limbs will not obey her when she tries to move._

_There is a stillness in the air that makes it hard to breathe, she knows there are voices telling her it's going to be alright that they are going to get out of this. And normally Skye is not a negative person, she believes in her strength in her skills. She is the best of the best she doesn't choke she doesn't give up it is not in her nature, the Black Widow didn't train her to fail. But right now Skye can hardly remember what to do let alone who she is._

_Hydra won. In this second right here with her arms and legs shackled to a wall her bones are breaking and her powers gone, Skye can't really find the hope here. She's too weak to fight back they are going to kill her. Maybe she should let them. But then the cool metal bites into her wrists and she knows they are not going to murder her in cold blood like they have so many others, like her parents, her friends._

_No they are going to promise what Daniel Whitehall did all that time ago. They are going to make her into the next Winter Solider. Put her brain in a blender and take and take until there's nothing left but pain and hate and a target to eliminate. She will become nothing more than a machine, they will probably make her take out her family first. Ward, Nat, Tony, the lot of them. And she won't care she won't even remember their faces._

_Hail Hydra._

 

 

 

*

　

_Nine Hours Earlier_

　

''Yes because drinking on the job is smart''. ''You're one to talk''. ''I am an expert at being drunk during missions, it's kind of a special skill''. Skye lowers her sunglasses so Kebo can see her roll her eyes. ''I can handle my alcohol Squishy''. He takes a shot of tequila and responds, ''whatever you say Quake''. Skye takes a sip of the overly fruity drink with a neon pink umbrella and looks around the bright beach, the sun glaring down on them.

　

''You see anything?'' ''Negative''. The small bar in the sand is nearly empty, all the residents at this beach are either at the ocean or laying out to catch a tan. Skye has been to Mexico a few times and still doesn't see the appeal. If she's going to get drunk and have sex on the beach it's going to be Hawaii, Jobson's Cove or somewhere in Brazil. Why couldn't Shane lay low in one of those places? At the least the tequila is good here.

　

She and Kebo have been assigned to the bar, Ward is doing what he does best, working alone staking out the place. Coulson and his team are blending in between the giant beach towels and plastic chairs surrounding them. ''Ward you have anything?'' ''No''. ''God I hate when you use your Specialist voice''. ''Kebo shut up''. Skye takes a large sip of her drink and sighs, leaning against the bar.

　

''When are you going to start helping Ward plan the wedding?'' ''Squishy the last thing I want to do right now is talk about that''. ''You say that every day. You do realize you hurt his feelings when you refuse to talk about it right? He thinks you're having cold feet about this whole thing''. ''I do not''. Ward chimes in and Skye rolls her eyes. ''For your information I picked the cake we're having''.

　

Kebo gasps dramatically and takes another shot. ''My god the cake, that's so important''. ''Okay you know what''- They stand there arguing back and forth for ten minutes before Ward threatens to come over there himself and end it. ''Wait I got something, straw hat, two o'clock''. Grant tells them and Skye glares at Kebo before looking in the proper direction. And there he is. Shane walking down the beach like he hasn't got a care in the world.

　

''My god that's the ugliest hat I've ever seen''. ''Remember the''- Ward is cut off by a muffled sound, the comms go silent for a moment. ''Grant? Grant are you alright?'' There's a struggle and then Ward comes back his breathing a little labored. ''He isn't alone security is tight. We need to do this quickly and quietly''. ''Damn I really wanted to use my powers''. ''You can't have everything Quake''.

　

Shield and Skye move as one while Ward takes out Shane's personal security team that's waiting on the out skirts of the beach or in the parking lot where no one can see. Skye and Kebo move towards Shane, Coulson and Bobbi coming at him on the other side. May and Hunter bringing up the side so there's no room for escape. Skye can tell the second he notices something is off.

　

And when he sees her, well Skye would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the fear that takes over his face. Her voice is low as she steps around little kids and comes up to him, the red hair and beard really look odd against his tan skin. ''Come on now Shane did you really think we wouldn't find you?'' ''I thought it'd be Shield. Not you''. Ward's voice is clipped in her ear when he says, ''he's lying he was counting on you showing up''.

　

How in the hell does he know that? She wants to ask Grant what's going on if there's a bigger conspiracy here but she can't. ''Put your hands behind your back''. Skye has to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the ''authority'' in Coulson's voice. ''Oh I will, as soon as Grant Ward shows up. I know he's here, you don't go anywhere without him these days do you Quake?'' Skye takes a step to him so they are nearly nose to nose.

　

''He's here to kill you''. A gulp of fear, Shane's face pales. ''You remember your old friend Garrett right?'' He nods. ''See Shield here thought since you two were friends Ward would be able to stop you from attacking Shield, killing their agents. But I don't see that happening. You want to know how this is going to go down? Ward isn't going to kill you, I am''. If Skye can keep blood off of Ward's ledger, why not?

　

Besides she's done her fair share of taking people out, this one won't keep her up at night. ''You're really going to do it here in front of all these people?'' ''Skye''. Ward's tone is a warning which she ignores. Shane gestures to the families around them, the children building sand castles and splashing around in the ocean. ''Your body guards are gone Shane you're all alone there's no one here to protect you.

　

You have nowhere to go''. Because there's irony in everything and there is no such thing as a simple mission, Shane laughs so loudly there are tears in his eyes. ''Oh that's where you're wrong Quake''. The fear is gone now replaced by thin hate on his face, was that just an act earlier? ''This was a trap, they didn't want me they want you''. Ward says a small amount of anxiety bleeding into his voice.

　

Shield and Kebo glance at her as one, do they expect her to be nervous? Walking into a trap by Hydra, wouldn't be the first time. So she does the only thing she can, shoots Shane a smile and flexes her fingers. Before she can throw a punch or Ward to tell her not to, a team of Hydra agents storms the beach. There's the sound of gun fire but none directed at her, Ward is on the other side by all the shops, they're aiming for him.

　

Screams fill the air and Skye holds her breath for a second waiting for bodies to fall but they never do. Skye throws her hand out and Shane goes flying into the Hydra agents to their right. Her and Kebo take cover as people run to safety, the screams are so loud there's sand everywhere the sun is beginning to make her sweat. ''I hate both of you so much right now! Boss you okay? Robot come in''.

　

There's no answer but Skye doesn't have time to relfect on that. The bullets stop and she springs out of her hiding place and meets the Hydra agents head on. Normally they wouldn't of stood a chance. But she should of paid attention a lot sooner, sooner than this mission. When Hydra attacked her all those weeks ago and wrecked her car, when Tony had to save her. They tried to gloat about their new guns, something about bullets.

　

If they hadn't of been cut off they would of been able to tell her about them. Their scientists developed a bullet with her in mind. You fire it at an Inhuman and the second it strikes them, the device temporarily takes away their powers. No one knew about it. So when Skye grabs Kebo to push him down to shield him from the bullets headed their way, she's shot in the arm. Winces but doesn't let it slow her down.

　

Holds out a hand and neutralizes the threat. ''Bloody hell how did we walk into a trap? We're better than this''. Skye looks up to find the beach empty save for May, Coulson Bobbi and Hunter. Who all form a circle in front of her, waiting for the next move. ''Ward? Ward are you okay?'' There's a crackle and his sigh of relief has Skye releasing one of her own. ''I'm fine. Do you have eyes on Shane?''

　

Skye searches for the red hair but comes up empty. ''Negative''. ''Damn it, I'm on my way back''. Kebo leans over and curses at the blood trickling down her arm, takes off his jacket and presses against her skin. ''I'm fine''. Which is when it hits her. This wave of nausea and she shakes it off. ''I'm going to go look for Shane''. She tells Kebo who bites the inside of his cheek to keep from telling her it's a bad idea. Not that she'd listen to him anyway.

　

It isn't until she's walking in the shadows of the sidewalk that she notices something is very very wrong. Her arm is burning her head is starting to spin. The full effects of the bullet hit her out of nowhere. One minute she has her hand braced against a building to keep her steady, and the next she can't feel her fingers. So she doesn't notice the agents waiting for her to fall, her vision becomes cloudy and they pounce. A needle in her neck before she can even fight back.

　

''Where is Skye?'' Ward tracks Shield and Kebo down who have moved away from the public beach and into a secluded alley. It was more than likley Kebo's idea, he has a thing for abandoned alleys. ''She went to find Shane''. There's something in Kebo's face that gives Ward pause, even as his friend frowns at the bruise on Grant's face, the cut on his lip. ''What happened?''

　

Kebo scratches the back of his neck and gives him a sheepish look, ''she might of been shot?'' ''What?'' ''In the arm boss in the arm, she's fine. She can handle it''. ''We need to get out of here. Skye anything on Shane?'' May asks and everyone tenses at once when their only response is silence. ''Which way did she go?'' Ward loads his gun and takes a step out of the alley, only to be stopped in half a second.

　

They are not alone. They are sadly out numbered. ''Oh shit''. This white hot anger enters Ward at the sight of Skye being held upright by three Hydra agents, she's clearly unconscious, a knife to her throat. And there is Shane at the center of it all, a huge smile on his face as at least fifty Hydra agents back him up. ''Oh come now Ward did you really think this wasn't all about her? The Whitehall family has been after her for years''.

　

''I swear to god''- ''Oh I'd watch the tone Ward, wouldn't want your pretty girlfriend to join our dear friend John now do we?'' ''What the hell do you want? What does Whitehall have to do with this? Skye killed him''. Coulson says and Shane chuckles. ''That's right Shield and the Avengers are no longer friends so you don't know. Daniel Whitehall is dead but his brother is not. Hydra has been after Skye and we finally have her.

　

So all of you are going to do what I say unless you want Quake to die''. Grant knows they aren't going to kill her, David wants her. He needs her, but he doesn't need anyone else here. They are outmanned and outgunned. Grant already knows what's going to happen. They are all going to be held captive somewhere, he can handle that. What he can't handle is Hydra doing what he knows they want to to Skye. Whitehall hates her, wants to see her suffer.

　

''So Ward, what's it going to be?'' He looks at Skye and then at Kebo, who is shaking his head. He doesn't have a lot of options here.

　

Skye wakes to the feel of something wet on her face. It hurts to move to breathe what the hell did they do to her? There's a harsh light as she opens her eyes and it takes everything inside to not panic at the smell of fresh lemons. Honestly they're probably doing that on purpose now. Trying to trigger, get a rise out of her. ''Welcome back my dear''. Skye takes inventory of herself, she's just weak her arm burns.

　

No other injuries, well at least not yet. Comes to the obvious conclusion that Hydra drugged her and she's now being held somewhere. Somewhere cold. She's shivering already, her mouth tastes like iron and cotton. Comes face to face with David Whitehall who gives her a smile showing all his teeth and Skye tries to punch it off. But her hands won't lift, in fact she can't move any of her limbs.

　

''We gave you a cocktail of sorts, can't move can you? Oh don't worry we'll chain you up with your friends later, Grant Ward is very brave did you know that? Nearly took out half of my men by himself to try and get you to safety. He doesn't like being given ultimatums does he?'' Of course he did. Skye blinks to try and clear her head but it's still fuzzy and she can't stop shaking. Calls on her powers to do something anything but they are mute.

　

''You know I would of thought you'd of figured it out by now my dear but you had other things on your mind I suppose''. He holds up what she thinks is a bullet but can't be sure, he's blurry and everything is starting to look like a pile of blue and red blobs. ''This little thing took away your powers, for now anyway. We'll keep you filled with sedatives and everything will be just fine''.

　

There's a tingling at the bottom of her spine, that she can feel. It's quiet for a while and her eyes close against her will. She can't see the second needle they press against her neck, nor does she notice the five Hydra agents forming a circle around her. ''Make her bleed. I want to see Grant Ward's face when we bring her back to where he and the rest of Shield are being held''. ''Yes sir''. Skye doesn't feel the first punch to her jaw.

　

But every time after that, every hit every kick or blood coming out of her mouth she does. They want her to cry out in pain to scream. But she doesn't. She's had worse. Don't they know she can survive anything?

　


	15. You Held Me Down But I Fought Back Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward handle being captured.

 

''Stop struggling''. ''Don't tell me what to do''. ''Unless you want to bleed out listen to me''. ''Oh robot is someone going soft? Don't want me to die, join the spirits in the sky and all that?'' ''Kebo''- ''I'm touched really''. ''Now is not the time to be funny''. ''Just admit it boss''. ''Kebo''- ''Come on you love me just say it''. ''You're not terrible to be around all the time, there. Now shut up and stop moving''. Kebo sighs dramatically, ''I'll take it''.

　

They have been taken by Hydra for nine hours now. Ward Kebo and Shield attempted to get Skye free from their clutches but it didn't work out and in order to prevent further injury from herself and to others, Ward had no choice but to surrender. It's something he loathes to do. But where Skye is concerned he doesn't want to take any chances. So here they all sit, except for Bobbi and Hunter they were hauled off somewhere else, a different room.

　

Ward grimaces as the cuffs he is currently in bite into his skin. They are special, built with Skye in mind. The more you struggle the tighter they cut into flesh, he already has both fresh and dried blood all over his arms. Everyone else is similiar, but by now they have realized struggling won't do any good. It will kill you. Of course Kebo just doesn't care and keeps at it, if he continues Ward will have to drag his body out of here.

　

Which he has no desire to do so. And he can't stop worrying about Skye. He's listening for her screams which make him sick to his stomach but he can't help it. Silence is the only thing that greets him. ''She's going to be fine boss. This is Quake remember? She took on a Hydra base by herself, saved the world like six times. She can handle whatever Hydra throws at her''. It's true, Skye is the strongest person Grant knows.

　

But she's still human. There's only so much a person can take and Hydra doesn't just want to torture her. They want to watch her suffer, Ward can't let that happen. ''You have a plan to get us out of here or are we just sitting ducks?'' May asks him, much to his surprise. ''Hill knows where we are, so does Natasha and Tony''. ''You're going to wait it out?'' Ward gestures to his wrists, he hates to admit this but they are just about impossible to get out of.

　

He's been in a similiar situation before, eventually they will free him and he'll make his move. If that doesn't happen the Avengers or Shield will come for them. He tells Coulson this who sighs but agrees, leans his head back against the wall. Grant May and Phil are chained up to one wall while Kebo is on the other side of the room, it's a bare room. Concrete floors, tan plain walls, there's a cluster of mirrors on the back wall.

　

It's cold but not too bad, Ward can easily ignore it, the temperature the pain in his wrists. What he can't turn off is his anxiety over Skye. The images that flash through his mind as to what could possibly be happening to her right now, won't go away no matter how hard he tries. Skye lying on an examination table with needles in her arms, screaming begging for him to help her and he's not there.

　

''Stop that. Quake is a survivor she is going to be just fine. More than likely she's going to save all of our skins''. Kebo comments and it gives Ward just a little reassurance. ''Why does Hydra want her so badly? It can't just be because she's been hunting them down for two years, seems personal''. May says looking over to Ward, this whole situation is so odd. Phil and Melinda speaking to him without hate or disgust in their tone for once.

　

Is it because they feel sorry for him because of Skye? Or are they trusting him to get them out of here safely so they are trying to stay on his good side? Ward goes against both those ideas, they couldn't give a damn about Skye and they will never trust him again. ''Really don't see how that's relevant''. Kebo says glaring at the two Shield agents. ''It's relevant because it's Skye's fault we're in here''.

　

''No it's not. If you want to blame someone blame Hydra. Skye isn't at fault for this''. Ward grits his teeth, of course they'd blame her. ''Hydra has a personal vendetta against Skye, that's all you need to know''. Phil glances over to him, ''why did they capture you?'' Kebo groans and throws his head back against the wall, ''jesus christ''. It's like a record on repeat with Shield. They will never understand Ward's reason for being at Hydra.

　

''I told you I was never loyal to Hydra, I was loyal to Garrett''. ''So Garrett is the reason you're a cold blooded killer''. Ward doesn't even respond, it doesn't matter what he says or does. They will never see him as anything other than a villain. A dark chapter in their story that they overcame, they are heroes who beat him and that is all. That is all he will ever be. And he's okay with that. Shield is not his life anymore, it never truly was.

　

''Shut the hell up, you are a killer and so is the Calvary over there. Every single person at Shield has killed people so don't act like you are these perfect Saints. You Phil Coulson and your team of agents have done worse things than Ward ever has. Get off your high horse and stop torturing the man for god sake. His girlfriend is literally having god knows what done to her and you can't leave Ward alone for two seconds?

　

The hell is wrong with you people? Ward is your ally right now if Skye is down for the count he is the only safe bet on all of us getting out of here. So I suggest if you don't want him to leave you tied up you shut your mouths and get over it. Ward betrayed you so what? From what I hear loads of other people have as well, do not sit there and act like he's the worst person on the planet because he's not''.

　

Leave it to Kebo to always know what to say. He gives Ward a nod and half a smile as May and Coulson fall silent.

　

It's another hour before the door opens and Ward has to take deep breaths to calm himself and not try to break out of these cuffs again. Three agents drag Skye in whom he can't tell is conscious or not. They shackle her to the wall beside Kebo and leave the room without a word. The door slams closed and Ward takes stock of her injuries. She's out cold, her chin touching her chest so he can't see her face.

　

They must of drugged her, there are fresh marks on her arms and hands, bruises have already started to form. It might be the worse he's ever seen her, injury wise. There isn't one span of skin not covered in blood or a colored bruise. ''Skye? Skye can you hear me?'' Kebo whistles lowly, ''christ they did a number on her. Ward I think they''- ''Don't need your assessment right now Kebo. Skye? Sweetheart can you hear me?''

　

It takes a half hour for her to wake and when she does Ward feels fire erupt in the pit of his stomach at the state of her face.

　

The first thing Skye is aware of is that she's no longer freezing. There's no trace of lemons and she aches. Every single part of her body hurts. But she can't feel her hands, because of her powers or the drugs haven't worn off yet? The second is someone calling her name as soon as she recognizes a small bit of warmth blossoms in her chest. Just for a moment. Ward. He's here he's okay they didn't kill him.

　

He's calling her name his tone desperate, it takes a large amount of effort to lift her head, much to her annoyance. ''Oh god they couldn't of chained me next to anyone else?'' She says when she notices Kebo looking at her, who winces when he takes in her face. ''Hey would you rather it of been Coulson?'' ''He's here too?'' ''Unfortunately''. It takes a moment to process the fact that she can only see out of one eye.

　

Her face feels swollen there's blood in her mouth. ''How bad is it?'' She asks Kebo who gives her a smirk that doesn't reach his eyes. ''I'd still pick you out of a line up''. Skye tries to laugh but it hurts and she coughs up blood, spitting it out onto the floor. ''Don't make me laugh you idiot''. ''Sorry''. ''Skye''. She glances across the room at Ward who has a small cut on his cheek, there's blood running down his arms.

　

He notices her stare and is quick to reassure her. ''Special cuffs, the more you resist the more they tighten. I'm alright''. The whiskey color of his eyes calm her a bit. Steady and true as they drink her in, he's angry. Of course he is. ''You really had to make a scene didn't you babe? Couldn't just come quietly''. Ward doesn't even blink, ''I had to try something''. ''How long have we been here?''

　

''Nine hours''. Nine hours? Skye can feel every minute those agents spent on her. Although she's faced worse and this isn't the weakest she's ever been, Skye can't find any hope. The hours of torture are beginning to wear her thin, not even Grant's promise that they are going to get out of here do any good. ''No I'm not''. Her voice is hoarse and low. Skye tries to clear it but can't. Keeps her eye closed because she does not want to see Ward's face right now.

　

''Skye yes you are''- ''No I'm not. Don't you see there's no way out of this Grant? No one is going to make it on time to save me''. ''Skye''- ''They're going to look inside Ward. Tear me apart just like they did my mother''. She can't feel the tears on her face. ''Put me back together keep my alive just barely to get what they want. Do you remember what the Whitehall family has always wanted to do to me?

　

They're going to brain wash me Grant, make me just like James''. ''Skye''- ''I love you''. Ward grits his teeth, he's never heard her this hopeless before. What the hell did they do to her? ''Don't do that, don't you dare. You're going to walk out of here all of us are''. She releases a laugh and there's no humor behind it. ''They're going to make me kill you, don't you see how this ends?''

　

It's Kebo who speaks up, ''Skye look at me''. She turns her face to the side to see him scowling at her. ''Walk it off. Shake off whatever it is they did to you, put it in a tiny box like Ward does to deal with later. Right now you don't have the luxury to feel sorry for yourself, you are our best chance at getting out of here''. ''They took my powers''. ''So what? I've seen you kick ass without them. Quake you are a machine Natasha made sure of that.

　

You've faced Ultron fought bloody aliens, the Winter Solider. These Hydra agents are puppies compared to them, you are better stronger than them. You are going to beat them because that is what you do, you do whatever you have to to survive. You don't get to fall apart you have to fight like hell to get out of here. I don't know what they did to you but right now it does not matter. The only thing that does is who you are.

　

You're Quake people fear you for a good reason. Make Hydra remember why that is''. Apparently Kebo is really into giving speeches today. It does the trick. Ward winks at Kebo who nods and Skye sighs. ''Don't be a bitch baby, you have to make sure Grant and I make it out of here. You can leave Shield for all I care''. The door opens again and Ward watches as two agents enter, guns strapped to their hips.

　

They head straight for Skye who stares up at them with her chin out. ''Well well well not so powerful now are you Quake?'' She raises an eyebrow, ''come a little closer and find out''. They squat down in front her blocking her from Ward's view, he strains but it's no use. Kebo catches his gaze, he's watching. Grant listens as they call her pretty, there's hiss and Kebo tells them to back off. Ward can't see much but he can see as a large hand runs across Skye's leg.

　

Who isn't making a sound. ''You know I bet it'd be fun for your boyfriend to watch this''. One of them says moving closer to her. ''Wouldn't do that if I were you''. Kebo says and they chuckle. ''Bitch can't do a damn thing''. They really shouldn't underestimate her. The one on the left makes a grab for her shirt and Skye strikes. Does the only thing she can since he is so close to her and her arms and legs are bound.

　

Doesn't think as her teeth sink into the closest body part, his ear. Loud screams fill the air as he starts struggling but Skye doesn't break her grip, just bites down harder. Doesn't think about the blood the set of hands trying to restrain her. The screams are overwhelming now the man is criyng and yes Skye is a bit smug about this. She let's him go only to land a head butt breaking his nose, the other agent is met with a similiar fate.

　

The man is clutching the side of his head crying while the other pulls him out of the line of fire. Skye spits his blood out onto the floor and gives him a grin. ''Anyone else?'' There's a blow to her face which she shakes off and they run out of the room. ''What is it with you and biting off body parts?'' ''I didn't get his ear off''. ''I'm going to throw up''. ''Come on Squishy that can't be the worst thing you've ever seen''.

　

He gags, ''no but it's up there''. Skye meets Ward's concerned gaze, ''I'm fine''. He isn't buying it and he probably shouldn't. Skye closes her eyes, ''you want to wait it out''. ''You have any other ideas?'' ''I think that's you're best bet, Natasha knows where you are''. ''We Skye, Nat knows where we are''. Kebo's little motivational speech may have worked but Skye has no false sense of comfort or safety.

　

She's either going to die getting out of here or they are going to turn her into the next Winter Solider. Rescue isn't in the cards for her.

 


	16. I'm A Princess Cut From Marble Smoother Than A Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Skye and Ward escape or will Shield or the Avengers make it on time for a rescue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO. This one you guys was a monster.
> 
> I'm so proud of it and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also for anyone who watched AOS last night, Trip lives! He's back! For one or two episodes at least, I've missed him so.
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading and commenting!

 

By hour twelve Skye is having a hard time keeping her good eye open, it's only from Kebo's yelling when he notices her begin to drift, that she hasn't fallen asleep yet. ''If you don't shut up''- ''Hey I am just trying to help you. If you die Ward is going to be insufferable for the rest of our lives. I really don't want to deal with that''. ''No one is dying''. Ward comments with a pointed look at Skye, she ignores it.

　

Her lack of confidence in herself is disturbing, what did they do to break her spirit so much? Ward also thinks it's a combination of being held hostage, her fear of Hydra all these weeks and being back in the clutches of a Whitehall. Skye has built her life around the wreckage Hydra left her with all those years ago and now with no promise of getting out, perhaps she's started to give up. She can't afford that and neither can anyone else.

　

Right now like Kebo said, Skye is their best bet on getting out of here if Ward can't do it himself. ''Skye talk to me, how are you feeling?'' She can't really feel anything and that's probably not good. ''Like I got run over by a tank. You know Clint almost did that once? It was an accident though''. ''I think she's delusional what do we do? If I wasn't cuffed I'd slap her''. ''Kebo''- ''I'm not deusional. At least I don't think. I can't really feel anything''.

　

She looks back and forth between Ward May and Coulson, the two Shield agents have been rather quiet. ''Why aren't they torturing you two? God knows you deserve it''. ''Because this clearly isn't about us. It's all about you Skye, we're just along for the ride''. Phil says, ''Maria will know by now something has gone wrong and she'll send a team. You just have to hold on a little longer Quake, can you do that?''

　

''Are you trying to give me a pep talk?'' She turns her head to Kebo, ''is he trying to give me a pep talk?'' ''Can't tell. I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop, the one where he somehow drags Ward through the mud in that sentence''. ''God you have to let that go Phil. You do realize there are worse people out in the world than Ward right? Hell I've done some pretty screwed up things but you didn't try to kill me''.

　

''You didn't betray my team''. ''Oh for the love of god can someone beat the hell out of him for a change?'' She yells at the door, which opens after a moment. ''Good job''. Kebo whispers. ''I didn't know that was going to happen''. In walks Shane Parker with a smug grin on his face, Skye wants more than anything to punch it off. His eyes on Skye and the grin grows. ''You don't look so good Quake. Was the torture too much for you?''

　

''Wouldn't call kicking a woman while she's drugged up torture. I would call it you and your boys being afraid. Because we both know I would kill you on any other day''. Shane is in her face then one cool hand gripping her chin tightly. ''Do you have any idea what we're going to do to you?'' ''I'll use my imagination''. ''Leave her alone Parker''. He turns away from her to Ward, that stupid smile is back.

　

''Oh how the mighty have fallen, Grant Ward look at you. All of these stories I heard over the years over how bad ass you are, and it was so easy to capture you. I'm embarrassed for you man. Garrett always bragged about your skills, where are they now? Where's the double agent who managed to fool the Calvary? Where's the best spy in the world besides Natasha Romanoff?''

　

The chilling smile Shane gets in response sends shivers down his spine. ''Unlock these cuffs and let's find out''. Ward doesn't even blink or wince as Shane punches him in the face. ''Not so bad ass now are you Ward? You're not in charge here I am''. The second punch he delivers has Skye rolling her eyes. ''Oh you're so dying first''. He looks over to her, ''excuse me?'' ''I didn't stutter. What kind of coward baits someone tied up?

　

If you really want to beat him, free him from those cuffs. Show us all what a big man you really are''. Shane looks between Skye and Ward who are both giving him the same expression, it's a dare a challenge. ''Or are you too much of a pussy to take him head on? Scared he'll kill you for kidnapping me? Honey he isn't the one you have to worry about''. And then because apparently Shane didn't learn his lesson yet, he towers over Skye.

　

''You know you talk big for someone who can't do a damn thing right now. You have nothing Quake no one is going to help you. Whitehall is going to pick apart your brain until there's nothing left. Just a weapon, a perfect weapon just like Sargent Barnes''. Skye chuckles and it takes a moment to clear her throat. ''I see nothing funny about this''. ''You're so cocky it's sad. If we weren't chained to this wall you'd be dead''.

　

''You're probaly right. You know I was surprised Ward even responsed to the threat I posed against Shield. You do now it was all a lie right? A lure to get you here''. ''I guessed as much''. He bends down so they are at eye level and he traces her split open cheek with one finger. ''I can't wait to hear you scream''. ''Jesus you must have a small di''- Skye finds herself cut off by Shane punching her in the jaw.

　

''Mr. Parker that's enough. I believe the subject is ready, she's weak enough''. David Whitehall walks in with ten Hydra agents at his back, weapons aimed at Skye. Who glances at Ward, his jaw is clenched so tight it looks painful. There's a smart remark on her tongue but it dies when Whitehall moves aside for a heavy and large metal object to be brought into the room. It's familiar and everything inside Skye drops. Freezes like ice in her veins.

　

An examination table with more cuffs to hold her hands and feet down, another to strap to her head. A tray of various sized needles beside it, two doctors walk in and Skye chokes back vomit at the fresh white lab coats. ''I thought it would be fun for Grant Ward to watch this''. Whitehall says. ''Call me when it's ready''. He tells the doctors who nod and slip on gloves. Skye doesn't notice that she's started to hyperventilate but Grant does.

　

Whitehall slips out of the room and the agents move towards Skye. ''Skye look at me, don't look at them look at me''. She does and he sees raw fear there and he aches. Putting aside his own concerns he just looks at her. ''It's going to be okay, you're going to be alright''. She won't let Hydra see her cry but Grant can tell she's hiding it, they unlock her cuffs. ''Quake''. Skye looks over to Kebo who's face matches Ward. ''Fight back''.

　

How? How is she supposed to fight against this? All of Natasha's training seems useless here because Skye can't feel any part of her body. How is she supposed to take them down when she doesn't believe she can? Ward is telling her to breathe to focus that he loves her, to resist, not to give in. And Skye focuses on that, uses his voice to anchor her. Breathe. Come up with a plan even if it seems hopeless. Attack. And go from there.

　

Nat's face is suddenly in front of her as they lay her on the cool polished table. Fight back. Don't give up give them hell, do whatever you have to to make sure you get out alive, survive. Don't give in. Shane is standing beside her with his arms crossed, a smile as they strap her in. ''So strong and yet you haven't made one move''. It's Coulson who speaks up next. ''Why are you doing this? She doesn't deserve this''.

　

Shane's loud laugh fills the tiny room. ''We made her into a monster. Now she will serve us''. ''What the hell do you want Shane? Don't do this to her''. That's Ward, and there's fear in his voice. Skye rolls her head as much as possible and shakes it. It's ignored. ''I will do whatever you want but don't do this to her''. Shane claps his hands together and sighs. ''Oh Ward don't you see? This isn't about you''.

　

''Then make it about me''. Shane inspects his nails like they are extremely important in this moment in time. ''I suppose bringing you back into the fold wouldn't be a bad idea. You are a man of great skills and perhaps Hydra would forgive you for killing so many of us''. Grant doesn't skip a beat, ''done''. ''Oh my god I hate you so much right now boss. Even if you are trying to save Skye's skin''.

　

''Always the double agent''. May comments and everyone just ignoes that one. Shane walks over to Ward and punches him in the stomach. ''Don't you see? We need her, and nothing you say or do is going to change that''. Skye is already sweating and she sees Ward looking at her like he wants to pick her up and run. Protect her from all this and he hates that he can't. Okay. Breathe. She can handle this.

　

She's been here before. All they're going to do is run some tests, take her blood. And then brain wash her, that's a new one. Skye wonders for half a second if this similiar to what they did to Bucky. If he closed his eyes as well and waited for the inevitable pain to come. Knowing there was nothing he could do to change it, to turn back time and do something different so he wasn't in this situation. He couldn't fight back. But maybe she can.

　

Skye puts it all away. Her fear her injuries her self doubt that she's been sporting all these hours. If Hydra did indeed break her again she sure as hell isn't going to show it. Survive. Fight back. Don't let them win. Calms her breathing, her powers maybe mute for the moment but Kebo was right, she doesn't need them. A leather strap on her wrists, the others clamp down on her ankles, her head is held down as well.

　

''See you on the other side''. Shane taunts but Skye isn't even paying him any mind. Just listening to Ward's breathing, his silence even to her is frantic and begging. Lock it down. Skye almost smiles as she realizes she can clench her fists, wiggle her toes. Why do they always forget to keep her sedated? Her Inhuman status is the reason she's able to burn off the drugs faster, not that she's complaning. Idiots.

　

''You're going to be perfect''. Shane whispers and Skye opens an eye and smiles up at him, ''I already am''. Before he can blink or stop her Skye (much to her own amazement) rips her hand out of the tie and wraps it around his throat. ''Told you you were dying first''. There's a syringe headed for her but she frees her right hand and grabs it. Sinks it into the doctor's neck and elbows the other one in the face.

　

Meanwhile Shane is tossed aside and Skye quickly gets her legs free and throws herself at the ten agents who are headed for her. The first few go down easy, the rest not so much. Don't focus on the pain. Focus on the target. His life or her's. They show no mercy, and she isn't going to give them any either. A rough hand in her hair is broken, the arm wrapped around her neck is bent until a scream sounds.

　

Once she gets her hands on a gun it's all over. The room is quiet once again and Shane stands on shaky legs, holding his throat. ''You shouldn't be able to do that''. Skye wipes the blood from her mouth, ''yeah you know it was a surprise to me too. Guess I just don't want to be brain washed today''. Before he can say anything else she pulls the trigger and heads straight for Ward. ''How the hell did you do that?'' ''No idea''.

　

She bends down her hands on the cuffs holding him, when he looks behind her. ''You have company''. Skye looks over her shoulder to see more Hydra agents filling the room, quickly she kicks the steel table over to offer as a shield when they open fire. ''You know this is not how I pictured this going''. ''What did you think was going to happen?'' Ward asks over the roar of bullets. ''I really thought Nat or Hill would of been here by now''.

　

Skye throws her hand out mostly from habit, she frowns at her fingers when nothing happens, ''oh right. Crap''. They stop shooting and she leaps over the table and disposes of them. It's like a never ending wave. The minute she takes out the ones in the room, more take place. Skye is currently battling off one with a knife, someone grabs her from behind. Skye throws her head back and he goes down onto the floor.

　

Two more manage to lift her up and slam her against the mirrors on the wall. The glass breaks under her weight she can feel peices slip into her back but shakes it off. Fights the weakness her body is beginning to feel, she can't go on much longer it's too much pain too much everything. She takes out the last two using Nat's signature move, Skye is breathing heavily feels her own blood coming out of her.

　

She can hardly see at this point, blood and sweat continues to clog her vision. Every part of her body is begging her to stop to rest to lay on this dirty floor and stop. But she can't. She may die here but she'll be damned if Ward and Kebo meet the same fate. There's a twitch below her, Ward calls her name but she's too late to stop it. Knife guy wasn't as out cold as she thought and he takes a mean slice out of her right leg.

　

She cries out as he grins down at her. ''Inhuman trash''. She doesn't even respond. Just takes the knife out (safe right?) and uses it on him until he's no longer smiling. She then takes off her shirt and ties the wound tightly, wincing a bit. She's starting to grow dizzy, Skye falters and Ward tells her to grab something sharp so he can unlock these cuffs himself. But she doesn't get the chance. Cut off one head and another takes it's place.

　

There has to be at least fifty or more dead Hydra agents on the floor and they aren't stopping. Six enter the room and get the upper hand, get her on the ground and kick. Skye curls herself into a fetal position protecting her head, she can do nothing but take the blows. She might of blacked out, could of been a second or longer she doesn't know. All she can think of is the blinding pain that greets her.

　

And then because surprising herself seems to be the idea for today, her powers come back to her in a rush. In an instant the enter her filling her giving new found strength. Skye rolls on her back and throws both hands up giving a small war cry as she does so (in any other situation Kebo would tease her for being dramatic.) The Hydra agents slam into the wall so hard it cracks and buckles on impact leaving a hole.

　

She lies there for a bit looking up at the ceiling, it starts to move and swim. Which probably isn't good. Wouldn't be so bad going out like this, she thinks. God she's so weak. This might be one of the worst fights for her life she's ever been in, not even Ultron was this cruel or Bucky for that matter. ''Grant''. She calls, rolling over onto the body of an agent and looking over at him. ''Would you think less of me if I cralwed over to you?'' ''No''.

　

She can only do it with one arm on account of being shot earlier so it's more like dragging herself over bodies and bullets, shards of glass. Eventually though she makes it over to Ward who's face is impassive but she can see the fury there. He's going to burn this place to the ground. Skye lifts so she's in between his legs, her body pressed into his chest. Just for a second presses her bloody bruised face into his neck and inhales.

　

How can he smell the same after hours of captivity? It's not fair. This calm enters her this assurance that he always provides, Grant kisses her hair slowly carefully. Whispers in her ear sweet nothings that give her a small amount of hope. There's a scalpel in her hand so he can pick the lock on his cuffs, there's the sound of a gun being cocked behind her. ''Step away from him, slowly''. She can feel five heart beats in the room.

　

Ward looks down at her frowning at the way she looks, a walking corpse probably, and she slides the scalpel in his waiting fingers. Skye turns so her back is to his chest, and smiles at the Hydra agents. ''You guys should probably run''. Before they can comment they too are shoved into the wall and it breaks under their weight. It was all going well, Skye was hanging out nicely. Until David Whitehall walked in.

　

Observes the bodies and frowns, wipes his glasses off onto a stark white handkerchief. ''Well you have made quite the mess Daisy''. ''That's not my name''. ''I have to say I am rather surprised. I didn't expect an outcome like this, we did everything to break you''. Skye wants to say they didn't that their torture technique needs some work, but decides against it. That's probably inappropriate.

　

Whitehall puts on his glasses and steps over a body, gives her a soft smile. ''Compliance will be rewarded''. ''For the love of all that is holy can you shut the hell up already? Skye kill him please, for me''. She stands and has to put her hand on the wall to steady herself. ''Your brother couldn't brain wash me and neither will you''. Skye walks past him to the door, and grabs a spare chair, presses it up against the doorknob to buy time. So no one tries to save him.

　

David actually looks nervous at this. ''Did you really think you could beat me?'' She asks and doesn't give him a chance to respond before her hand is holding him down to the slippery floor. ''You won't kill me Quake''. ''I killed your brother''. ''I don't to die''. His tone is afraid and in this instant he looks just like a scared old man begging for his life, Skye stops and let's him rise, face her.

　

''Don't you see David? I don't want you to die''. His sigh of relief is short lived because Skye punches him hard across the jaw. ''I want you to suffer''. She can't really tell you what happens next. Can't exactly remember it. There's just this red haze that takes over this fire that shakes the entire building. All Skye sees is Whitehall below him, the image of her mother, of Miles, her friends, Bucky, the younger version of herself screaming for help.

　

Her fist strikes him over and over again her knuckles drenched in his blood, her shirt and face as well. But she can't stop she won't stop there's nothing in this cruel place but hate and anger and death. She wants revenge and he's going to give it to her. A hand on her shoulder yanking her away and she lashes out, survival mode taking over she's going to rip everyone in this room apart there's blood in her teeth she can't think or breathe.

　

Skye's powers rise up to defend her against this new threat, taking the person and slamming them into a nearby wall. There's a wet knife in her hand pressed against pale flesh, eliminate the target. Take out the threat. The red haze hasn't vanished it's all she knows. Until a voice like a soothing beacon reaching out to her storm filled nightmares, has her pausing. ''It's over Skye it's over it's alright. It's me, you're safe now everything is alright''.

　

Red hair comes into view. ''Nat?'' ''Yeah it's me, it's Natasha. You're okay you're okay, you want to take the knife away from my throat now?'' With numb fingers Skye drops it and Nat is quick to put her hands on the younger woman's shoulders. Skye is covered from head to toe in blood, in dark bruises. Not one inch of her skin is free of marks. She looks like a walking corpse, her entire body is shaking.

　

''It's over?'' She asks her voice hollow. Nat brushes the hair away from her face, ''yeah it's over. You did good Skye. You saved Ward and Kebo, Shield too. Everyone is fine''. Skye closes her eye, takes a deep breath. The mission is over. She survived. Hydra didn't brain wash her, what happened to David? It's then she notices the pain in her right hand, at least three fingers are broken, is that because of all the fighting or just because of him?

　

She looks down and recoils into Nat's chest. Did she, she did that? It wouldn't be the first time she had to use her hands to end a life, but this time was different. This time there was emotion behind it, Skye did this over hate. He deserved it but still. Nat watches as Skye just stares down at the body of Whitehall, she's in shock. Ward finishes picking off the Hydra agents that flew into the room the second he was free from his restrains.

　

''Skye we have to get you out of here''. Nat's voice sounds very far away. She can't stop staring at Whitehall's body. Crumpled and bloody no longer breathing. She can't move. ''Skye you're in shock we need to get you to a hospital''. For a moment Natasha thinks she's lost her but Skye without looking or saying anything to anyone, just limps out of the room. Ward goes to Kebo and unlocks the cuffs, Barton does the same to Coulson and May.

　

Ward turns to Nat as they both observe the chaos left in Skye's wake. ''You told me you had a handle on this, that you would find Whitehall''. Ward growls at Nat who simply glances at him. ''We had no intel he was even here, the mission for Shane Parker was clean. No one knew this was a trap not even you. You think I would of let her go if I knew?'' ''I never know what to expect with you Natasha''.

　

With that he and Kebo leave the room in search of Skye. Barton turns to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. ''Skye will come back from this Nat''. They both look all the bodies on the concrete floor, you can't even see the gray anymore just the scarlet. ''She beat a man to death''. May comments, grimacing as she sees David Whitehall. ''She had no choice it was kill or be killed''. Coulson checks to make sure May is okay before commenting.

　

''Maybe Fury was right Agent Romanoff. Maybe you trained all the life out of that girl''. They all look around the ruined room before Nat moves to leave, looks over her shoulder at Phil. ''Some days I think he's right''.

 


	17. The Scars That Mark My Body, They're Silver & Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye recovers from what happened.

There was a time long ago when Skye was just a normal girl. Went shopping with few friends she had, drank iced coffee from a bright pink straw and flirted with boys on the sidewalk. When the only worry in the world was if her nail polish was chipped or if Miles would be able to drive safely home drunk. Her old self her younger self, seems so very far away. Another lifetime, light years away, Skye can't even remember who she was back then.

　

Like it all happened in a alternate universe where it was Skye but not really. A different version of the girl with long hair and ''sunshine in her eyes'' as Miles used to tell her. But he's long dead. And so are so many others. Maybe she is too. Maybe Skye has finally reached the end. It's a crappy end. As she stands a safe distance away from the building she Ward Kebo and Shield were kept in, it feels like a part of her is missing. Like she's dead too. Why is that?

　

This isn't the worst mission she's ever been on, and sure her injuries are pretty severe but she's been down this road before. Strapped to an examination table, fought her way out of a dangerous spot. This is nothing new. So why does she feel different? Why does this feel like a victory but also not? What is it? Did they take something from her? No. Is it because her powers were mute for nearly thirteen hours?

　

Or is it becauses for one split second she became what Hydra always swore by? A monster. A cold blooded killer with no remorse? Because right now she feels absolutely nothing. Not pain or sadness, no fear or doubt. Just this blank empty cold space. When she was just a girl she never imagined her life becoming what it is. Target after target pulling the trigger until it meant nothing. Just a habit now, the same with sharpening a knife or punching someone.

　

Skye has become the ultimate weapon, a great assassin, so many marks and blood to her name. If she could go back to the girl with peach lips and flip flops, the Skye she can hardly recall these days, she'd tell herself to run. Run fast run far. This is not the kind of life you want to lead. It will kill you one day, it will take and take until you have nothing left to give. Until you're in your late twenties and don't even know what the word normal means.

　

When people have stripped you bare over and over again, used you time after time. When you realize the lie Hydra told you all those years ago wasn't exactly a lie.

　

_''Wherever she goes death follows''._

　

And doesn't it? Mission after mission she leaves bodies instead of prisoners, she has taken more life than saved it. Why is all of this catching up to her now? Here with the wind in her hair and the sun setting, staring at the building waiting for what? For it to do something? Suck her back in? What about this mission was so different? Skye feels herself falter and a hand on her shoulder keeps her steady.

　

Pulling herself out of her thoughts Skye looks over and there's a blur of red next to her. She remembers Nat being there in that room, getting Quake under control once more. ''We need to get her out of here''. That's Ward's voice, so quiet yet so loud in her ear. It almost soothes her. Almost. Skye finds herself wanting to curl into his chest and never come out. His arms have always meant shelter, safety. She wonders if he blames himself for this.

　

Probably. He has a habit of doing that. Skye with a shaky hand wipes the sweat and blood from her face and holds out the other to Nat. Who knows exactly what she needs, they don't need words. The phone is small and warm in her grasp, Skye feels rather than sees Ward standing beside her. Only being able to look out of one eye is taking it's toll, Skye can feel her body being to slip. ''Everyone we need is out?'' Skye asks and Romanoff nods.

　

Skye doesn't even need to look at the phone, just pushes the correct button from memory. Her free hand grabs Nat's and holds onto it like it's the only thing keeping her upright. Shield and the present Avengers watch as the building they were held in, explodes. They are far enough away to only feel the heat of the blow, smoke quickly fills the air. Ward she thinks attempts to get her back to the jet but she doesn't budge, keeps her grip on Nat.

　

''I want to watch it burn''.

　

''We need to get you to a hospital baby''. Skye stands there until she can't anymore. Slips against the grass as her body gives out on her and Ward is quick to scoop her up in his arms. The last thing she feels is his lips in her hair and then she feels nothing at all. Passes out her face in his shoulder, curled protectively to his chest. Nat and Barton are behind him, Kebo in front as they all board the jet and get into the air.

　

''Grant tell me what happened''. He moves the medical cot so it's in front of his seat and lays Skye on it. She's shaking and he lightly puts a blanket over her. Patches up the wounds he can, runs a cool wash cloth across her sweaty forehead. Ward has seen Skye in battle before, seen her fight for her life and come out on top each time. But this was different. He is all too aware what punishment looks like.

　

Not fighting for survival anymore but fighting for revenge, to inflict pain and suffering on someone else. That's what this was. He's not judging her for it of course, Ward has been in her shoes before. He's more worried about her mental state, her greatest fear came to life today. Hydra took her and nearly brain washed her. She's been years living in fear, he's nervous as to how she'll react when she wakes.

　

''I'll tell you what happened Quake saved all of us. Not that Shield deserved it but you can't have everything I guess''. Kebo says tossing Ward bandages and alcohol to clean the wounds on his wrists. ''She did what she always does Nat. Eliminated the threat, what's done is done''. ''They didn't''- ''No she's still Skye''. Barton and Romanoff glance at each other. ''Tony and Steve are waiting at the hospital with Lincoln, he'll take her in. How bad are her injuries?''

　

Ward lists off what he can, there are more bruises than anything else. The stab wound in her leg that he keeps putting pressure on, not at all surprised that she kept going after that. He then briefs Nat on what went down like he's filling out a mission report, everyone can see how worried he is about Skye. He takes a deep breath through his nose, carefully brushes a knuckle across her battered face. She didn't deserve this.

　

He hates himself for not being able to protect her.

　

''You did everything you could''.

　

''You were chained to a wall Ward not even Nat could get out of that situation''.

　

''Skye isn't going to blame you for this, you know that don't you?''

　

''Are you alright? Let me see your wrists, are you hurt anywhere else?''

　

''We should have Lincoln take a look at you''.

　

''Kebo stop playing with the heart monitor for god sake''.

　

The voices blur and crowd around her ears. Skye tries to find which one belongs where, put a face to the conversations around her. But she can't. They are too fast gone before she can catch them. A warm hand is tucked between her own, that's the first thing she's aware of when the speaking stops. The second is that she's somewhere soft, a pillow under her head. Hospital she's in a hospital. A safe place, for the most part.

　

She's out of Hydra she fought back she survived, Ward is alright. Speaking of Ward, she knows the hand in her's belongs to him, the rough skin the thumb running back and forth soothingly across the knuckles. He knows she's awake, can tell by the change in her breathing but he's giving her a minute, to collect herself, the thoughts, take inventory of her damaged body. No pain, they must of given her something.

　

A harsh light greets when she opens her eyes, it takes a second to realize she can still only see out of one. Great. The temperature hits her next, it's ice cold. All of a sudden she's not in the hospital room anymore she's strapped to a table a needle in her arm she's on the floor bleeding a knife in her leg. Skye can't breathe one minute she's shackled to that wall the other David Whitehall is below her and then it's his brother both begging for their lives.

　

Blood. So much blood. She's going to drown in it.

　

''Skye? Hey Skye it's okay it's alright you're safe now no one is going to hurt you''.

　

''Breathe baby breathe, there you go just like that, copy me''.

　

''Someone get a nurse''.

　

''Tell Lincoln she's awake''.

　

Too much there's too much noise and light she can't they're going to kill her.

　

Skye can feel her powers rising ready to defend her in this weakened state can't feel the room shake but knows it does.

　

And then someone comes into view. Warm amber eyes looking down on her a hand cupping her face. Grant says her name, strokes her cheek, whispers soothing words in her ear until it all falls away and she can breathe again. It's okay it's alright she's here not there she will never be in that place again Hydra will never get their hands on her ever. Skye would rather die. Ward watches as Skye regains control of herself, staring at him to focus.

　

Her injuries were mostly cuts and bruises, her ribs took a lot of hurt, nothing else internal was damaged. They did have to put twenty stitches in her leg, four fingers were broken. Her body did sustain a trauma as Lincoln put it, being beaten down will take it's toll. Physically and emotionally, it's going to be a long road and Ward will be there every step of the way. ''If you start apologizing I'm going to stab you with this IV needle''.

　

Ah, there's the Skye he knows and loves. Her voice is scratchy and low. ''Skye''- ''Ward I swear to god''- A coughing fit takes her under and Nat is quick to lift her head and give her water out of a tiny pink cup. Romanoff brushes the hair away from her face, wipes the sweat from her brow. Quake meets her dark eyes, frowns at what she sees there. ''I must look terrible if you're looking at me like that''.

　

Nat just shakes her head and offers more water. Skye stumbles around for the remote before adjusting the bed so she's sitting up. Wincing at the pain in her ribs. She's sees Ward first with bags under his eyes, his clothes are rumpled and she can see gauze poking out from his wrists underneath the darkness of the Henley he's wearing. Weren't there more people in here earlier? Skye thought so.

　

''We got in trouble for so many people, Tony, Steve, Wanda and Sam are in the waiting room. Kebo is getting coffee and Barton is on the phone outside with Bruce''. Nat tells her, her expression unreadable. Skye doesn't have to be looking at her boyfriend to know he's worried, scared, seething. She can't deal with that right now. So taking a deep breath she turns to him, fingers twitching aching to hold him.

　

Somehow he notices this and takes her hand lightly in between his, gives her a soft smile. ''I'm okay Ward''. He doesn't buy it. ''Skye''- ''But right now I want to talk to Nat. Can you give us a few minutes?'' Ward hesitates, not wanting to leave her alone even for a moment. But he can see how much she needs this and how can he not agree? ''Okay''. He leans down to kiss her forehead, her skin cool beneath his lips.

　

Skye closes an eye, listens as he leaves the room, the door shutting softly. A nurse comes in right after, informs them Lincoln was pulled into an emergency but she'll make sure Skye is comfortable. After she leaves Skye glances at Nat, not even having to say a word. She can see the deep concern in her old mentor's eyes. ''On a scale of one to ten how terrible do I look?'' Skye thinks about the list of injuries the nurse told her and winces.

　

It's not the worst beating she's ever taken but it's up there. Nat shrugs, ''a seven''. ''At least I'm still pretty''. ''Skye everything you did in there you did because you had to''. ''I know''. ''You didn't do anything I wouldn't''. ''I know''. Skye didn't notice she was shaking until Nat takes both her scarred and damaged hands in her own. ''I failed you Skye, and I am so''- ''It wasn't your fault. We had no way of knowing Whitehall was going to be there. I don't blame you''.

　

Skye grits her teeth when flashes of David and Daniel pass through her mind, killed by her hands. ''It's not what happened that's bothering me''. She tells Nat, putting the situation in a box for later. ''Then what's wrong?'' ''I thought they were going to win. I was prepared to die in there''. ''But you didn't''. ''Barely. Look at me. All I ever do is fight and I'm so sick of it''. ''What are you saying?''

　

Skye sighs, thanks god for the pain medicine in her veins. It's something that's been on her mind the second she stepped out of that god forsaken building. ''All I've ever done in my life is fight, you know I don't even remember what I'm fighting for anymore? It's not to save people, maybe it used to be. Natasha I started this Inhuman army for revenge, for petty selfish reasons. Not to protect anyone, it was only to destroy Shield and Hydra.

　

So what's the point? I'm never going to win and at this point I don't even want to. I'm not an Avenger, I tried to be. But I do more harm than good. On missions I could knock agents out but I don't. I kill them without a second thought and you didn't teach me that. You taught me how to defend myself and I'v abused that. I'm not a hero Nat''. Romanoff gazes at the younger girl, her face swollen and bruised, hands cracked and bloody still.

　

So damaged but not broken beyond repair. ''I never was, just pretended to be''. ''Skye look at me''. She does, there's a warm expression in Nat's eyes. ''You know who you blame for this? Whitehall. Don't you dare for a second let him make you feel worthless for what you did. It was kill or be killed. As for everything else, you want a change, what are you going to do about it? I'm with you, whatever you want. You know that.

　

And you may not think so, but you are a hero. You're my hero, and that little girl's, and a lot of others in this world. People look up to you Skye, you're so strong and brave you know that? If you lost your powers tomorrow and never fought again, my opinion of you would never change''. Skye swallows loudly, clutches Nat's hand hard and tells her she loves her. ''I want to stop, take a break for a while''. Romanoff nods, ''okay''.

　

''Sit with me''. Nat perches on the edge of the bed and helps her drink more water. ''Can you call Ward back in here?'' She asks after sitting in comfortable silence for twenty minutes. Nat gives her a smile, ''sure''. There's a blissful numb feeling in her bones, her eyes are starting to grow heavy. Isn't aware how much time passes but suddenly Grant is there in the chair beside her, as close as he can get. Hand in hers once more.

　

Skye focuses on the color of his eyes, the feel of his warm skin brushing across hers. ''You really need to shave''. He laughs but it doesn't sound genuine. There's a cut on his cheek his right eye is slightly swollen, his knuckles are a little bruised. ''Skye I dont''- ''Ward there was no way any of us could of known it was a trap. Don't feel guilty about this please, you can't protect me from everything and clearly I don't need it''.

　

He lifts her hand and plants a small kiss on her knuckle. ''You kicked their asses''. ''Damn right I did''. He wants to ask about Whitehall, how she feels but knows she can't handle that right now. Currently he wants nothing more than to burn Hydra and everyone in it to the ground. Instead he seals up his own emotions (Paul is on his way up anyway) and focuses on Skye. ''Just don't, okay? I just want to sleep''. ''Okay''.

　

Grant watches her for a moment both worried and proud. By herself she saved everyone in that building, nearly got herself killed in the process. He's in awe of the woman before him, so strong and confident. ''Come here''. She jerks her chin to gesture at the open space beside her in bed. ''Skye you're hurt''. ''I'm not dead. Lay with me, please. I need you''. Never one to deny her anything he slips off his shoes and rests beside her.

　

Side by side their hands tangled together in the middle of the bed, Skye shifts a tad so her head is on his shoulder. ''I love you Skye''. A sleepy smile in response, he kisses her forehead. ''Love you too robot''. He listens to her breathing relax, soon she's asleep and he's staring at the ceiling. Before he knows it he's asleep as well, wakes when the door opens but it's only Nat. She gives him a wink and tells him to go back to sleep.

　

Ward doesn't need to be on edge, on alert. No one is going to hurt Skye here, not with Nat in the room or the rest of the Avengers in the hospital. They would be stupid to try. The last thing he's aware of before he drifts off is Skye's calm breathing against his shoulder, her hair brushing across his cheek. She's safe she's alive and for the moment at least, he can relax.

　

 


	18. Bury All Your Sorrow Till the Dead Don't Seem So Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye returns home from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this one.
> 
> Just a warning, the next chapter we begin the Civil War plot.

 

The tiles are cool beneath bare skin, the water is as warm as it will go, the smell of coconut shampoo is heavy in the air. Everything about this scene is familiar, comfortable. Something done a thousand times over the span of all these years. It's simple. Wash hair, body, get in get out in under five minutes. Showers are a luxury, time is not. Don't waste it. Water trailing down the drain, steam filling the small space, alone time. Finally having a moment alone.

　

After days of being in the hospital constantly surrounded by everyone who worries and cares for her, which is nice, but also suffocating. Which is why Skye hates hospitals, and the fact that the last one she was in was attacked by Hydra and something even worse followed that. But that's not the point. The point is here now standing in the middle of the shower she can't feel the heat on her back or feel the soap running off her shoulders.

　

The blue colored tiles stare up at her from beneath her black painted toes, Skye feels nothing at all. Not her injuries not the fear left over not the trauma. Just this blank emptiness that she's all too familiar with. Five days in the hospital being fussed over by Ward and Tony amoung all the other Avengers, nearly drove her mad. So the second Lincoln discharged her she was all packed in the car and headed home.

　

She doesn't even question what Grant is doing right now, she already knows. Running around the apartment making coffee, the bed, fluffing the pillows, throwing the comforter in the dryer so it's warm when she comes to bed because he knows she loves it. Sending the Avengers messages, updating them on her condition all the while never not once worrying about himself. Although he has been speaking to Paul a lot so that makes her worry a little less.

　

And she loves Ward for it of course she does, he's so gentle and warm when it comes to her. A side of him she never thought would exist when they met two years ago. Skye knows he will wait on her hand and foot even when she tells him not to, he won't sleep if she can't, watch over her if she does. It's who he is, a protector and Skye either wants to kiss him for it or slap him. But she loves him, so why not humor him?

　

Closing her eyes, she'll never take advantage of either one of them again, she braces both arms against the wall digging her nails into the porcelain. Feel something. Anything. Clenches her sore knuckles so hard they scream in protest and her nails start bleeding. Nothing. It's not just the pain killers, she's been down this road before. Take a deep breath. Don't think about it don't think about it don't think about it get in and get out of the shower. Breathe.

　

The small apartment rumbles under the weight of her powers Skye grits her teeth to reign them in. Just finish rinsing off, that's it then she'll be able to slip into bed with Grant. Not that she'll sleep but she'll feel better, safer, with his arms around her. ''Skye? You okay?'' His voice muffled by the door and she calls out that she's fine, she'll be out in a minute. He doesn't leave right away, lingers, his hand on the doorknob before going back to what he's doing.

　

Skye blows out the breath she was holding and mechanically finishes the shower. Steps out and wraps the towel around her, gives a small smile the dork put this in the dryer too. Brushes her teeth and hair without thinking, wipes the mirror, tries and fails not to look at the face staring back at her. Bruised still, the cut on her lip should go away in a few days. Harsh dark splotches under and over the right eye, purple and black dust her jaw line.

　

It's not the worst. But Ward is the one who has to look at her. ''Do you need help getting dressed?'' ''I'm fine''. She exits the bathroom a few seconds later limping still, has she mentioned how much she hates knives? Grant is standing in the middle of the living room with his back to her, turns after a beat. Her favorite coffee mug in hand steaming, holds it out to her. ''Thanks''. ''Are you hungry? Want me to make you something?''

　

''No I'm stuffed from all the bad jello and cold mashed potatoes from the hospital''. They don't laugh at the poor joke. Instead Grant is looking at her like she's about to bring this building down or collapse into his arms and cry. There's always time for both. His phone goes off but it's ignored, sole attention focused on her. Skye wonders for a moment what he sees. What she looks like to him. ''Stop looking at me like that''.

　

She hobbles to the bedroom and he is quick to follow, hand on her back for support. Ward has to fight the urge to swing her up in his arms but that would only be met with violence and she has had enough of that for one lifetime. ''Like what?'' ''Like I'm about to go crazy and cut off someone's head''. ''That's not what I was thinking first of all''. Skye let's him help her into bed, adjust the pillows and make sure she's comfortable.

　

''Do you need anything?'' He's standing over her in a dark blue shirt that shows off his arms, his hair is fluffed and the sun peaks out from the curtains lighting up his face, the stubble, those damn cheekbones. ''You know you really are beautiful Grant''. That gets a chuckle as he sits next to her, his hip brushing her leg. ''How many pain killers have you taken?'' ''No I'm serious''. She places her hand on his face, he leans into her palm.

　

They don't need words, each knows what the other is feeling. ''I love you'' ''I'm sorry'' ''thank you for staying'' ''where else would I be?'' Skye kisses the space between his eyebrows before sinking into the pillows and warm blanket. ''Kebo still standing guard on the patio?'' ''Yeah. He'll be there all night''. Skye takes a sip of coffee, finger running absentmindedly over her ring finger. Half freezes when nothing greets her.

　

''Grant where's my''- He's already slipping it onto her finger kissing her skin when he's done. She took it off before she got in the shower, amazingly enough it survived the Hydra base. ''You don't believe me do you?'' Skye asks him, listening to the noise of the city. Ward takes her hand, does not have to ask what she's talking about. Her taking a break from the Inhumans, from the fight, all of it. They discussed it at length together and with Nat for days at the hospital.

　

''Sweetheart I believe you''- ''But you just don't think I can do it. Put down the gun, hang up Quake''. She's looking at the covered window, wishing the curtains weren't sealed. Ward always seeming to know what she wants without asking, gets up and opens them. The sunlight and city coming to life with a wide smile. ''I know you can, but do you really want to?'' She looks at him with her doe eyes, brings their joined hands and rests them atop her chest.

　

''Yes. I can't, after what happened I just need a minute''. ''Okay. However long you need''. Soon after she drifts off with his warm lips pressing into her cheek.

　

'''Skye? Skye wake up it's just a dream, it's okay you're safe''. A hand on her shoulder, a body too close to her's. Instinct kicks in the person is pinned underneath her in half a second, knife from under the pillow pressed into their neck, her powers ready to rise up and protect her. Skye is breathing heavy can feel sweat on her face, eliminate the threat. ''Skye it's me, it's Grant. You're okay I'm not going to hurt you I promise. It was only a dream''.

　

Grant. Grant is safe Grant is love Grant is the person who stands with her no matter what. Grant is good. The only good thing in her life. Once reality catches up to her Skye leaps off the bed the knife clattering to the ground. Ward gets in a sitting position slowly, hands up in front of him to show he means no harm. The room is dark now only a lamp creating dim light in the bedroom, indicating she's been asleep for a while.

　

''It was a dream?'' ''Yes''. Ward sits on the floor across from her (when she did fall on the floor?) still a safe distance away. She can't remember what the nightmare was about, but it obviously wasn't good. ''Did I hurt you?'' She asks when the sweat has cooled from her skin and she's put back together. Mostly. Skye has to scoot closer to him because he won't make the first move, doesn't want to set her off.

　

''I'm fine''. She still runs her fingers across his neck to be sure. ''Are you afraid of me?'' ''It's not the first time you've attacked me in the middle of the night''. ''Ward''- ''Sorry, sorry. No I'm not, how could I be?'' ''I'm not just talking about the knife thing''. Grant strokes her cheek, ''I know. Skye what you did, you didn't have another option. You thought they were going''- ''To hurt you''. Even after everything they have been through he seems surprised at her protecting him.

　

''They were going to kill you, I wasn't going to let that happen''. ''Oh Skye''. He pulls her into his chest and kisses her hair. She wants more than anything to let him hold her to tell her he loves her but after a few minutes it becomes too much. One second it's Ward with his smooth after shave and secure arms. Next it's Whitehall and the smell of lemons and she can't breathe. It's the taste of blood and the feel of bones being crushed by her hands.

　

Grant let's her go the second she tenses against him. Skye bolts from the room like he set it on fire, not even grabbing a jacket when she leaves the apartment. Normally he'd follow but Kebo comes out from the patio and tells him he's got it. He knows what to say, after all they need no reminders of why that is.

　

It's freezing out and Skye is immediately regretting not putting on a jacket. Snow is falling, the city lights are bright and loud. Skye isn't entirely sure where she's going but she just had to get out of that apartment. It's not Ward she loves him and is so grateful that he's taking care of her. It's her that's the problem. She didn't want to hurt him she just needed the harsh air of winter to let her breathe to think to shake off the dreams.

　

Which is how after a twenty minute walk she finds herself at Central Park, standing there looking up at the moon. Senses Kebo before he approaches, mutters out a thanks when he places his leather jacket across her shoulders. ''You know my girlfriend was locked in a lab''. ''What?'' ''I was twenty when I met her, most beautiful girl I've ever seen''. Grant told her this story once, but she doesn't have the heart to interrupt him.

　

''Shield just swooped in and took her one day right out from under me. I got her back, that's how Ward and I met you know, helped me save her. They did things to her, ran tests. Not nearly as bad as what Hydra did to you, that's some heavy shit. Anyway I thought she was, not fine, but healing. Lauren laughed and smiled when it was expected, hell she even fooled me. I knew she was hurting but I never realized how deep it ran until it was too late.

　

I lost her. It's been fifteen years and not a day goes by that I don't miss her. That I don't think about her and the life we could of had. Sometimes I can still hear her laugh, see her smile. The other day I saw a blonde woman across the street and acutally thought it was her, that she came back to me. Ward had to talk me from chasing after that poor woman''. He pauses, putting a hand to his chest where the tattoo of her name rests.

　

''You want to hear something ironic in all that?'' Skye blinks back the snow, ''sure''. ''I hardly remember what Lauren looks like sometimes. If I didn't have a few pictures of her I would forget all together I think. Isn't that just a damn thing?'' Skye wants to ask if there's a point to this story but that would be rude and Kebo looks so profoundly sad in this moment she wouldn't dare.

　

And besides, she thinks she knows where he's going with this. ''Lauren wasn't nearly beaten to death or turned into an Inhuman, she already was one that's why they grabbed her. My point is that with her, I didn't see the signs and once I did the love of my life was gone. Slipped through my hands before I could grab her before I could save her. I'm not going to let that happen with you Quake.

　

Last time you were captured by Hydra it wasn't like this, they didn't torture you or get as close to brain washing you as they did a couple days ago. So you can try and fool Grant and Nat which you are not by the way, but not me. I recognize the look on your face, and I am here if you need to get it out''. ''Oh Squishy, when did we become such good friends?'' They both choke out a laugh with no humor behind them.

　

''Probably after I shot you''. ''Remember that time I punched you?'' ''Remember when Ward knocked me out so he could nearly go die on another planet to save some Shield agents?'' ''Remember last year when I almost killed him because the Director of Shield made me forget him?'' ''Oh yeah that was fun. Somewhere between all of that my dear Quake, I became your best friend just admit it''.

　

He watches as she laughs, gets nervous when she doesn't stop. Braces himself for what's coming next. The laughing soon turns to hysterical loud sobbing, Skye saying over and over that it's too much she can't do it everything hurts. Falls to her knees and Kebo is quick to cach her, hold her in his arms. ''It's going to be alright I'm here, you're alright you're not there anymore. No one is going to hurt you I swear it''.

　

It's not Skye in his arms now it's Lauren screaming into his shoulder, her nails gripping his shirt. The flashback is so strong Kebo for a moment can see their old bathroom in Italy, see her lying there on the floor criyng to hard she can't breathe. Then easy and quick as changing the channel on television he's with Skye, rocking her back and forth on a sidewalk in the middle of the night. ''You'll be alright Quake, you're going to be just fine''.

　

And for the moment, they both believe it.

　

''You sure you want to do this?'' ''Yes''. ''Skye''- ''Ward there's no one I trust more to take care of the Inhumans. They love you''. He, Skye, Kebo, Tony, Steve and Nat are all standing in the living room of Stark Tower. All staring at Skye who's facing Ward, Romanoff's hand clutched tightly in her own. It's only been a day since she was released from the hospital, a few hours since Kebo went after Skye after her nightmare.

　

And now she's leaving. Which he completely understands and respects, if she needs time away then he's going to give it to her. He just doesn't like that she's going off to Bruce without him. Granted he's happy Dr. Banner helps her whenever it's needed but still, Ward worries. While she's gone she has asked him to watch over the Inhumans, run things in her absence. Of course he will do it, he'll just miss her.

　

Skye is looking at him now with those eyes, she needs to heal what kind of man would he be if he didn't let her? He has no idea how long she's going to be gone. So he puts on a smile which she sees right through and tells her he will. ''Come on robot don't look at me like that''. ''What''- ''You're giving me your hate face''. ''I am not''. ''Are too, it's not attractive''. He rolls his eyes and she smirks. ''okay I'm joking, everything about you is attractive''. ''Skye''.

　

She steps over to him and wraps her arms around his neck. ''As much as I love Squishy he can't take care of the Inhumans it's too much responsibility he has anxiety''. ''True''. Kebo chimes in, taking a sip from his beer. ''They trust you, and I can't leave knowing someone else would be watching over them. Please Ward, you know how much I want you to go with me, but this is something I have to do on my own''.

　

Natasha is going with her, but she's the exception.

　

He takes a deep breath and accepts the kiss she places on his jaw. ''Fine I'll do it''. ''Thank you''. She kisses him, slips her hands into the back pockets of his jeans and all, aligns every inch of her body with his. Ward doesn't hear the sounds of protests from their friends, all he knows is Skye how much he loves her and she can tell all the time she needs to recover. Skye breaks away and leans her forehead against his, cradles his face in her hands.

　

Keeps his eyes closed and she kisses him one more time tells him she loves him. When he opens them, she's gone.

　

 


	19. They Shush Me, Walking Me Across A Fragile Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye comes home to find the Avengers are not the same as to when she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally getting into the Civil War plot which I am so exited about.
> 
> I should warn you though that I can't go by every single detail of the movie or else this fic would never end, so I'll just be focusing more on the major moments in the movie.

 

Skye is half asleep the window shut, a cluster of small throw pillows and blankets surrounding her in a plush leather seat. A champagne glass rests by her foot which the flight attendant is quick to snatch up. An array of wrapers and plates are ushered away also, if she wasn't basically Tony Stark's adopted daughter, they would hate the Inhuman falling asleep in his private jet, sunglasses on her face about to snore any given second.

　

What they don't know is Skye has spent the past month and a half knee deep in Thailand with Bruce Banner, full of yoga mats, meditation and a new heart beat monitor strapped to her wrist. They don't know that she had constant nightmares about what happened to her at a Hydra base, how she was almost brain washed and had to fight a way out. They don't know that she nearly lost herself, had to leave her life behind to gain some sort of control again.

　

Skye takes a small measured breath, can feel the vibrations all around her. Everything has a very distinct hum, sometimes it can lure her to sleep and other times it keeps her awake. Today it's the first option and she's grateful. These past weeks have been so hard, perhaps harder than the first couple times Hydra managed to get their hands on her. And while she's better now, so much better than when she left, time is the only thing on her side.

　

Healing takes time and that's all she has right now. Nightmares no longer plauge her every night, she doesn't feel guilty for what she did to either Whitehall brother. They were going to destroy her, in that moment she did what she had to do. Skye is a fighter, always has been always will be. It's the kind of life she can't seem to leave behind. But she's still dead set on what she told Ward before she left.

　

She wants a break away from the bullets and bombs, from the constant battle they always seem to find themselves in. She's decided to no longer go on missions for the time being, Ward can take them or Nat, Skye even feels comfortable letting her Inhumans take a few. Hydra isn't going anywhere, neither is she. She just can't continue risking her life for revenge, not even a real purpose. Skye wasn't taking down Hydra to help people.

　

She can't even remember the last time she used a gun to genuinely help or protect someone. For the past few years her life has been nothing but a game, a deadly game that came with so much blood and death it clouded her judgement. Skye doesn't want to dip back into that, if she does and Bruce agrees, it will be on her own terms. She will have to change the rules of the game, control herself.

　

But that won't be today. Instead she's finally heading back home, is confident in the stability and comfort Bruce has always provided for her. While what happened to her with Hydra will probably never leave her, it never has or never will define her. She has other things to focus on, like a wedding. There's guilt where that's concerned, leaving Grant for almost two months when they're supposed to get married.

　

Not that he holds this against her he never would, but she still feels awful for it. A small part is still afraid he might get up and leave, grow tired of waiting on her. The pilot announces they will be landing in an hour and Skye sinks further into the soft seat, hoping sleep will pull her under but sadly it does not. Polishes off two more drinks, a bag of peanuts and hacks into Stark Tower out of full boredem. (Tony let's her with a huge smile on his face.)

　

When she steps off the plane it takes her a second to remember it's still the dead of winter in New York and she forgot a coat. The thin short sleeved shirt and work out pants are not doing her any favors. Skye hauls the duffel bag over her shoulder, adjusts her sunglasses and looks up. Nat promised she'd pick her up since Ward was on a mission, but it seems the man just couldn't help himself.

　

Skye grins when she sees Grant leaning against the unmarked black SUV, dark Henley and jeans, that tan leather jacket they both love so much. He shaved, still a light stubble dusting his cheekbones but he's no longer sporting the full grown beard she's grown used to. ''You shaved''. Is the first thing she says when he approaches, grabs the bag from her hand. He smirks, runs his free hand down his chin. ''What you were tired of the ferret on your face?''

　

Ward looks her over slowly, tied back hair, she looks well rested. No bags under her eyes, a hell of a lot better than she did when she left. Her skin is a shade tanner like she spent large amounts of time in the sun, he forgets he's supposed to reply because he can't stop staring. ''You're staring''. She teases, stepping off the stairs to peer up at him. ''Am I not allowed to do that?'' Skye grins, stands on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck.

　

Ward takes off his jacket to wrap around her small form, Skye grins and kisses his nose, puts her arms back around him, the shivering in her hands stops after a second.

　

''Phone calls were not enough''. She mutters and he has to agree, they spent almost six months apart last year and it nearly killed him. This time of course was different but it wasn't any easier. Ward missed her every day, they spoke on the phone a couple times a week but not seeing her, touching her, well let's just say he never wants to do that again. He looks down at her now, her doe eyes drifting from his lips to his neck, strains on her toes to reach him.

　

''I missed you''. Is all he's able to say and then she's kissing him, not caring for the people around them (she never has) kisses him like they are alone at home and the bedroom is only a few feet away. ''Still got it''. Skye says pulling away, her hands far too low down his back but neither really cares at this moment. Grant blinks slowly as if he's in a daze, leaving Skye to chuckle at him, take his hand and walk to the car.

　

''Nat told you about Lagos right?'' Grant asks when they are on the road and managed to contain themselves until they make it back home. ''Yeah, I called Wanda before I got on the plane''. That's also one of the reasons why she came back, the situation in Lagos wasn't Wanda's fault but the rest of the world won't understand that. Skye knows from experience, Wanda is probably blaming herself, Skye can relate.

　

Ward then catches her up on a few thing she missed while she was away, the Inhumans are doing fine, training as been going well. They've mostly discussed everything over phone calls so there's not a lot to tell she didn't already know. Grant drives, one hand on her knee occasionally glancing at her from the corner of his eye. They're driving by an empty parking lot when Skye tells him to pull into it, cut off the engine.

　

Already knowing what she's planning he rolls his eyes, ''we'll be home in ten minutes''. All she has to do is smirk at him, slide off his jacket lift up her shirt slightly. ''Skye it's the middle of the day''. ''We'll be quick''. ''Are you sure you don't want to talk about''- ''Ward you really want to talk right now?'' She hops in the back seat and a second later a sports bra narrowly misses hitting him in the face. He doesn't speak after that.

　

Skye has her legs wrapped around his waist her hands in his hair when her phone starts ringing loudly in the front seat. ''Just ignore it''. She breathes against Ward's shoulder, it seems he hardly even notices the noise, continues trailing kisses down her neck. It isn't until the fourth time it goes off that he let's out a growl of frustration against her ribs. ''Just answer the damn thing''. Skye runs a hand down his back, ''seriously?''

　

''They're just going to keep calling''. ''I could just turn it off''. He kisses her and she rises from the seat flinging out an arm to grab the phone. Had every intention of shutting off the device, but curses when a text message from Natasha greets her. ''What's wrong?'' Ward is already slipping his shirt back on and back in the driver's seat. Skye frowns at her time with Grant being interrupted once more and glides into the seat next to him.

　

''The Secretary of State is at Stark Tower right now having a meeting with the Avengers, they're waiting for us''. Ward gives her a look, asking if they should go. ''What do you think it's about?'' Skye adjusts her shirt as they get back on the road. ''Lagos probably, everyone blames Wanda for what happened even though it wasn't her fault''. Grant watches as Skye hardens before his eyes, becoming every inch of Quake, the Inhuman the world is scared of.

　

When they reach Stark Tower her mood has soured considerably. ''The world better be ending''. She complains as they walk into a conference room to find all of the Avengers save for Barton, Thor and Bruce. The Secretary of State, Ross, gives them a polite nod and tells them to take a seat. Skye passes Wanda and gives her shoulder a squeeze, takes the open seat by Nat while Ward sits beside Steve.

　

Vision (whom Skye has never been particulary fond of) gives her a once over. ''Your absence has been noted, everyone has missed you Quake''. Skye doesn't respond just looks at her family, none of their expressions give anything away. ''Now that you are all present there are a few things to discuss''. After ten minutes Skye is already popping her gum because Tony hates it, and this entire meeting is pointless.

　

Ward gives her a pointed look while Nat nudges the toe of her boot into Skye's calf, which is ignored. ''I'm sorry Quake am I boring you?'' Ross asks and she gives him a smirk. ''A tad''. He gestures over to a screen that pops up and footage begins playing. ''Perhaps this will peak your interest''. Videos of the mess the Avengers have made over the years sounds throughout Stark Tower. New York, when Shield fell, Sokovia, the battle in Washington last year, Lagos.

　

''That's enough''. Steve speaks up when he notices how Wanda has tensed up, Skye gives her a reassuring glance from across the table. ''For the past four years you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate''. Skye rolls her eyes, Ross notices this and directs his attention to both her and Tony. ''Mr. Stark you have taken a wreckless and quite frankly dangerous individual under your wing.

　

For years Quake has operated under no rules, has answered to no one and we can no longer allow that''. Skye raises an eyebrow, ''Shield and General Talbot tried this once already last year and it didn't work. Also how did this conversation turn to me? I thought we were all in trouble''. At the mention of the previous year which Ward doesn't like to think about, he winces and Skye calms him with one soothing look.

　

''All I'm saying is we have a solution''. Ross continues, putting a thick booklet onto the glass table. Skye glances at Tony and sees what a mess he looks, like he hasn't been sleeping like he's hanging on by a thread. She wants to get off this chair and hug him but doesn't. Not the time nor place. ''The Sokovia Accords approved by a hundred and seventeen countries, it states the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization.

　

Instead they'll operate under the supervision of the United Nations Panel only when and if that panel deems it necessary''. Steve waves Skye subtly off when she tries to object, ''the Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place, I feel we've done that''. ''Tell me Captain do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?'' No one looks at Skye, who wouldn't disclose that information anyway.

　

Quake listens as Ross goes on and has a sinking feeling she already knows who will be for and against these Accords. Tony and Rhodes will go for it, maybe Nat, defintely not Steve or Sam. ''And if we come to a decision you don't like?'' Nat asks Ross, glancing at Skye. ''Then you retire''. Skye laughs, it's loud and harsh in the silence that's been growing. ''Seriously?'' ''Oh Quake I don't think the world would mind one bit if you retired''.

　

Skye glares at the Secretary of State until he's gone from the room.

　

''This is complete bullshit''. Skye says when they all move into the living room. ''So let's say we agree to this thing, how long is it going to be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?'' Sam asks and Skye points her thumb in his direction, ''I'm with Sam. Anytime the governement in involved it's not good. We can't trust this''. Ward comes up behind her, kisses the back of her head and hands her a beer.

　

They listen as the rest of the Avengers discuss it, and it doesn't take long to realize they are not all on the same side. Nat, Tony, Vision, Rhodes are for it. The rest, not so much. Skye follows Tony into the kitchen where he starts making coffee, she puts a hand on his shoulder. ''Are you okay? You seem to be taking this personally''. He rolls his eyes. ''I should be asking you that cupcake''. ''I'm good, better. But we were talking about you''.

　

Sam told her a few weeks ago that Tony and Pepper were on a break, it explains why Iron Man looks so sad. Skye feels for him, wants him to be happy. ''I'm sorry about Pepper''. He frowns, glares at her. ''I am not doing this because of her''. ''Didn't think you were, I just wanted to make sure you were okay''. There's this deep sigh he releases and Skye out of character for her, hugs him, holds him tightly.

　

For the next hour Skye realizes that Tony feels guilty for all the damage they have done to the world. He wants to make it right he wants to make it better and she can't acutally fault him for that. Skye just can't agree on the Accords, she does not think it's right. Ward agrees with her as does Steve, Sam and Wanda. ''You okay?'' Nat asks her as the Avengers head their seperate ways, Steve left rather abruptly and didn't say way. Nat is going after him.

　

''I'm good. Nat what the hell are we going to do?'' The Black Widow sighs, ''nothing we can do it's a done deal. Why don't you get some rest and we'll talk about it in the morning? I have a feeling we're all on edge right now''. Nat brushes the bangs on Skye's face back, gives her a smile. ''Fine. Take care of Tony will you?'' Nat winks and promises she will as Skye and Ward leave Stark Tower hand in hand.

　

''This is like mom and dad getting a divorce and the kids have to pick a side''. Skye and Ward are tangled together on the couch in their apartment glaring at Kebo who invited himself over and is currently stuffing his face with tacos. ''I mean it's like Sophie's Choice''. ''It is not like Sophie's Choice''. Ward comments, relaxing a little when Skye plants a kiss on his bicep. '''Well it was a good run guys, so much fun. Nearly dying, that time Skye tried to kill us all.

　

This is all over''. ''Squishy what the hell are you talking about?'' He coats a taco in salsa before responding. ''You do realize that when this goes through half of the Avengers don't want it and the other half does. It's going to tear you all apart''. ''It is not''. He shrugs, ''just wait, you'll see I'm right''.

　

Of course he is, they just don't know it yet.

　

 


	20. Selfish, Taking What I Want & Call It Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye finds out about Bucky being blamed for the attack on the United Nations meeting.

 

_It happens in a blink. A flash. There was no way to stop it, not even Skye in all her power, Tony in all of his money or Nat with all her skills, could bring about a different end. In this moment Skye is not Skye. Nor Quake the Inhuman everyone fears, nor Daisy the girl her parents wanted her to become because that fate was always lost to her. She is just a woman staring into a void which she cannot escape._

_This moment right here is going to destroy her. Ruin every decision she has for the forseeable future, define the person she will become for the rest of her life. Years from now she will still remember every detail every breath in the room, every noise every drop of sweat every voice. Because this is the day Skye loses. Loses it all. And there is nothing she can do to stop it, it's already done it's happening now the tables are turning time is up and ready and out._

_Today she is watching the man she loves die._

_There's nothing anybody can do about it._

_''Ward? Ward please don't do this''. Perhaps this was always meant to be his destiny, after all the sins and blood this is the universe redeeming him in a way. Dying to save it, to save her. The Avengers and a few members of Shield are inside a quin jet watching as another takes off in front of them with a deadly weapon inside. There wasn't a choice Skye knew that everyone did, someone was going to die. To make sure the weapon Hydra created was destroyed, no one counted on Ward being the sacrificial lamb._

_To load the bomb on a quin jet and take off without a word, not a gooybye a last kiss or touch to the one he loves. And Skye can do nothing but watch. There's a radio in her hand that she's clutching so hard her pinky breaks but she can't feel it she can't feel anything. Her whole world is drifting away from her too far too fast to catch to grasp, to hold onto to beg take her take her don't take him. He's always deserved so much more._

_''Grant please please talk to me please don't do this''. No words will ever be enough no amount of tears or screaming could ever be enough for any of this. She can't move she can't process it's all just a blur of colors and the static of the radio on the quin jet facing her. ''Skye''. Ward's voice is calm like he's just woken up or stopped kissing her, soft and quiet. She closes her eyes and sinks down to her knees, shaking her insides screaming in pain in sorrow._

_''Grant you don't have to do this, you don't. There's a way there's a way out there always is''. ''Not this time sweetheart''. ''Yes there is! Turn the jet around turn the jet around and we'll do something anything it doesn't have to end like this''. ''I can't do that''. ''But you can't just die Grant, you can't it's wrong this whole thing is wrong please don't leave me please don't''. ''I love you Skye. I love you so much''. ''Ward''-_

_His breathing hitches just for a moment as she watches the jet disappear from view, climbing higher and higher into the clouds. ''I love you Skye I always have and I will always will. And if there's something after this, another life I'll love you then too''. ''Grant don't talk like that please''- ''You were the only person who saw the good in me, made me believe there was something decent inside me, redeemable. And I can never thank you enough for that''._

_''Grant please. Please come back don't leave me''. There's a hand on her shoulder, maybe Nat's or Clint's but it offers no comfort, nothing will. ''We're supposed to get married remember? Come back come back and marry me, right now we'll be together in an hour. I'm supposed to be your wife and you are supposed to be my husband''. He's crying now, there's no point in hiding it and she is too._

_''Skye I never wanted anything more than for you to be my wife, but I can't apologize for this. If I didn't take this bomb off the entire city was going to go down in flames, you included''- ''I don't care about that! I don't care if the whole goddamn world was ending and you were the only one who could save it. I would rather you and I be the last peple on earth than to live without you''. ''You don't mean that''. Oh but she does of course she does._

_''I would want the world to end with you by my side than to face the rest of my life alone. And if that makes me selfish I don't care, I love you I love you so you need to come back. Please come back Grant please please''. There's a pause too long and Skye starts screaming his name. What she can't see is the sun in plain view, but Grant can and he's robbed of breath. He sees it, the stars everything it's the most beautiful sight he's ever seen._

_Well, perhaps not. No, this pales in comparison to Skye when she first wakes, the sunlight on her skin smiling at him with sleepy eyes. Kebo is beside him and cannot stop staring either. Of course it would be he and Ward at the end of all things. Of course Kebo came with him to his death, he wouldn't survive in a world without Grant. Kebo meets his eyes after a second, both filled with tears and the two old friends exchange a smile._

_''Well I don't know about you boss, but this seems like a pretty good way to go''. Kebo holds out his hand and if this were under any other circumstances Ward would roll his eyes and scoff, but this isn't an ordinary day in the field so Grant takes it. His free hand coming back to the radio where Skye's voice is frantic and desperate, he wishes he had one more moment. To kiss her, to look at her face when he says he loves her._

_And how he does, he loves her so much no one could ever compare. ''Grant you can't just do this it's not fair''. Life has never been fair to either of them she knows he knows it. ''Skye I love you, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me''. ''Don't please don't''. Her words soon become a jumbled mess cloaked in sobs she can't seem to catch her breath. Ward longs to feel her in his arms again but knows she never will, he will never hold her again._

_''Don't go where I can't follow don't leave me Grant please please I love you''. There's only a few seconds left and Ward looks at Kebo who gives him a nod. They don't need to say anything, each knows what they mean to each other. ''Skye I love you''. Down below where everyone in New York is safe because of him, Skye helplessly watches the love of her life disappear. Ward closes his eyes and drifts._

_His last thought of Skye, the last thing he's able to see is her face smiling at him, her hand cupping his cheek. ''Skye I love you''._

_And then he sees nothing at all._

_Skye starts screaming when the monitor confirms the quin jet's fate. They are safe the city and all it's inhabitants are safe. The weapon Hydra made has been neutralized, there's static on the radio in her hand where Ward's voice was just there. ''Somebody help him help me please Nat, Nat he has to come back he's okay, he's, he's okay right?'' Natasha is crying as well as she takes the radio from Skye and shakes her head._

_''I am so sorry Skye, but Ward is dead''. ''No no no no he's, he's, we were supposed to get married''._

_Why do the cosmos want her to suffer so? She'll never know love again._

_''I love him I love him he's supposed to be here. Grant I love you''._

 

 

*

　

Skye wakes with a start, her hands shaking her skin covered with sweat legs tangled in the sheets. Oh god that was a dream that was a dream right? Her hands move of their own accord to the space beside her but it's empty. Ward's side of the bed long cold. It takes several minutes of pacing of burying her face in her hands and trying to not bring the entire building down on everyone, to calm the fear.

　

It was a nightmare nothing more that's not going to happen. She remembers now in the darkness of their bedroom that Grant is safe he's alive and breathing. It's very late and he was sleeping right beside her not too long ago. Oh god what if it wasn't a dream? What if something like that really did happen and she's just been living a lie this entire time, her mind giving her what she wants to keep her from going insane? What if Grant really is dead?

　

With that thought she's pulling on clothes and rushing out of the apartment. It's only been a few days since she came back from Thailand and while it's been fairly easy to adjust the dreams are a different story. Skye knows from experience they will fade in time, but with Bruce is was easier to deal with him. Here back home it's not a walk in the park. Ward is usually there to make sure he wakes her up on time or holds her when she comes to.

　

The words won't stop playing over and over in her brain, Ward's last sentence saying how much he loves her. Like a record over and over, his voice muffled by tears. There's a faint beeping noise as she enters the elevator that takes a second to identify. The heart monitor on her wrist her pulse is raising, Skye leans her head back againt the cool metal wall just as the doors begin to close. Breathe, it's going to be alright that was just a dream that didn't really happen.

　

Right? Then where is Grant?

　

''Christ Quake it's two a.m. where are you going?'' Kebo's voice sounds and then his arm is shooting out just as the doors were about to fully close. There's this shaky sigh of relief and then she's throwing herself at him, crying into his leather jacket that always smells like booze. If Kebo is alive than yes it's alright Grant is okay, it was just a nightmare. Kebo is surprised (Skye is not an affectionate person, and she'd probably punch him if he ever said this happened.)

　

He hugs her back, patting her awkwardly and if his long lost love were here she'd slap his arm for the poor job he's doing at comfort. ''Not that I don't love being in the arms of a beautiful woman but it's not like you to hug people. You're normally shooting them, and can you please stop crying? It's weird to see emotions coming out of you''. It's a light joke that does the trick and she pulls away from him as the elevator comes to a stop.

　

''Everthing alright?'' She's shaking so hard it's rocking the entire building. ''Where's Grant? He was gone when I woke up''. Kebo scratches the back of his head and follows her as they make it outside. ''He's at Stark Tower, he left you a note. You sure you're okay? You're sweating''. Stark Tower is not far from the apartment so she heads that way, raking a hand through her hair. Ward is alright everything is fine they are all going to be fine.

　

Grant is standing next to Natasha and Tony as the screen flitter back and forth quickly. There are a few bruises scattered across Nat's cheek but she acts like they are not there, amoung so many other things she and Skye have that in common. The injuries are from yesterday when the meeting with the United Nations for the Sokovia Accords was attacked. Ward has seen Skye terrified before, but never like that when she thought she lost Nat, that her mentor was hurt.

　

Or worse. And it looks like the world has just pinned the blame on someone, and there's an uncomfortable pause, an awkwardness in the air as he and Tony look at Nat. The Winter Solider Skye's old lover and Natasha's very present one. ''Well Steve isn't going to like this''. ''Not at all''. Ward was fast asleep a twenty minutes ago until the phone rang and Tony told him to rush over, to not bother waking Skye because they don't want to upset her.

　

The Avengers are on thin ice, anything could make them all break and fall. And though at the moment they don't seem to agree on much especially regarding the Sokovia Accords, they can all agree that no matter what happens they want to keep Skye out of the crossfire. It probably won't work and she will yell at them all once she finds out, but for now it's enough. She's been through enough pain and anger for a lifetime, two.

　

The elevator doors open and the trio turns to find Skye and Kebo walking in, Kebo watching the Inhuman with concern on his face, he gives Ward a look that says to be cautious. Grant can see the pain in her eyes vanish when her gaze settles on him, she ignores the news feeds, Tony and Nat, her only focus on Grant. He crosses the room and puts his hands on her shoulders, she sighs and buries her face in his shirt.

　

''You okay?'' Her hands are sharp as they grip his back she's shaking and he comes to the conclusion she must of had a nightmare. Grant can't make out what Skye is mumbling to herself but he can hear the word ''alive'' being repeated. He runs a hand down her hair her back until the shaking subsides, until she is calm and steady below him. ''Did you have a bad dream?'' Skye looks up at him, tears in her eyes and nods, cups his face with both hands.

　

It's in this moment (and this is not the first time it's happened) that he pauses. She's so small, well compared to him at least. Her tiny fragile (even though she is anything but he's seen that first hand) form tucked into his side. Her face full of relief as she feels him breathe against her, ''I love you''. She says quietly, her thumb stroking his cheek. ''Skye are you okay?'' She shrugs, ''yeah just a dream I'm fine, you're fine''.

　

She stands on her toes just as he bends down slightly and kisses her. ''Hate to break it up love birds but we might not all be fine''. Ward pulls away from her and frowns at Tony. He's cleared the screens from the room but there's no way she isn't going to find out about Bucky. Skye puts her hand over Ward's heart for a second, gives him a smile and then turns to Tony. ''What's going on now? Is the world ending again? Because that's getting really old''.

　

Nat gives her old rookie and look that has Skye melting away and Quake taking her place. ''Jesus don't look at me like that, what's wrong?'' ''What's wrong is they found out who caused the explosion''. ''And?'' Tony Nat and Ward all share a look and Natasha says, ''it's Bucky''. At the fridge Kebo cracks open a beer and starts laughing. Four pairs of eyes glare at him. ''Oh come on you know this is going to be loads of fun right?

　

Better puff out your chest now boss because Quake is going to fight to the death to prove her old boyfriend's innocence, look at her face you know she doesn't believe this, and neither will Captain America''. Ward glances over to Skye, then to Tony and Nat. And he knows without a doubt how all this is going to end. If the Avengers can't come to a peaceful solution, Skye and Steve will fight anyone who tries to hurt Bucky (if he is indeed innocent.)

　

And Ward can already tell Tony and Nat are having doubts, only question is who else will? How far will this go? If lines are drawn in the sand, who's side is he going to be on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THAT DREAM HUH?
> 
> Funny thing is that was originally going to be the end for the first story in this series, but I changed my mind at the last minute.


	21. They've Got the Kingdom Locked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was bound to happen eventually, Skye has to pick a side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the late updates, I've been fighting an awful cold these past couple of weeks that have sucked all the energy out of me.
> 
> Also writer's block has been holding me down, so hopefully that's over now.
> 
> For those still reading and enjoying I loved this chapter, and thank you.

 

Ward isn't entirely sure what woke him. After blinking a few times and making sure there's no danger, it dawns on him. Skye isn't sleeping, her breathing has changed. Grant senses her gaze on his face, feels her hand inch towards his pillow only to be pulled back again. ''What's wrong?'' ''Nothing, did I wake you?'' ''Skye I don't have to be looking at you to know something is bothering you. Did you have a bad dream?'' She fell asleep long before he did.

　

A sigh and he finally opens his eyes, can make out her form lying next to him staring at the ceiling now, hands resting on her stomach. ''No I didn't have a bad dream''. He rolls on his back as well and yawns, glances at the alarm clock to find it is three a.m. only yesterday they found out that Bucky Barnes was being blamed for the attack on the United Nations meeting. Skye swears up and down he didn't do it, Steve of course agrees with her.

　

Steve and Sam are currently looking for him, Nat knows where he is but won't give up the location. ''You're worried about Bucky''. ''No. But thanks for reminding me''. Skye is mostly coping well with what happened, her months with Bruce improved things greatly. She smiles, laughs, but Ward can tell it took it's toll how could it not? He worries for her every day, but she promises she's handling it all one day at a time. All he has to do is be there for her.

　

Skye places her hand atop his and he leans down, kisses her fingers. ''Sometimes I'm still afraid of you dying. I have dreams about it''. When they first met Skye's biggest fear that ruled her entire life was because Hydra told her that death follows her. She believed them and it influenced everything around her, it's why she was so hesitant to start anything with him when they both realized their feelings for each other.

　

Now it's been discovered that was indeed a lie, but Grant knows that fear probably won't ever go away, it will always be in the back of her mind. ''Skye''- ''I know what you're going to say. That it's not up to me who lives or dies. I get that I know that, it's not my fault. But what if I wake up one morning to find you're no longer breathing beside me?'' Ward moves and wraps his arms around her, kisses the top of her head as she sprawls across his chest.

　

''Sweetheart the life we lead, I can't promise you''- ''I know. I just, I couldn't sleep so my mind goes there sometimes''. Ward kisses the top of her head as she relaxes against him. ''What if Kebo is right about the Avengers? What if this does tear us all apart? I don't think Nat and Tony are cutting Bucky any slack and they agree with the Accords. I understand both sides I know where they're coming from but I have a bad feeling about this''.

　

Ward takes a moment to answer and knows she won't like what he has to say. ''Skye I would love to say that Kebo is rarely ever right but I don't lie to you. I was thinking the same thing but we don't know what's going to happen. This could turn into a war or it could not, we'll just have to wait and see''. She sighs, he can tell she's also rolling her eyes. ''James didn't do this''. ''I don't think he did either''.

　

''So why blame him? He's been in the shadows for years, you think someone in Hydra is trying to frame him?'' ''Possibly. Get him out in the open so the government arrests him and slip inside, trap him again. I wouldn't put it past them''. Skye grimaces and hides her face in his chest. ''Why do I feel like this is going to turn into a fight?'' ''Because it probably is''. ''Just when I was trying to get out of the fold too''. ''Doesn't mean you have to get involved''.

　

''Oh but I do. That's me always getting into a fight. Quake can't help it''. ''But you're not just Quake, if it comes down to it you can walk away''. But Grant knows she won't, the Avengers are her family and there's no way she'd leave them again. She's quiet for so long he's afraid he may have offended her somehow. ''Would you still love me if I gave up fighting altogether? If I wanted this suburban domestic lifestyle with kids and a white picket fence?''

　

The question throws him for a moment, is she doubting? It's then he notices the small hint of amusement in her tone and she kisses his cheek. ''Skye nothing you could ever do would make me love you any less. You want to leave this all behind and start over? I'll have a bag ready in two minutes''. She laughs, throws a leg over his hip. ''Hopeless romantic there Ward''. ''Only for you''.

　

He's on the verge of falling back asleep a few minutes later when he feels her hand run down his chest, pause at the waistband of his sweats. ''Ugh you put on pants''. ''Sleeping naked is''- ''Tatically unwise I know super spy''. He rolls so she's pinned beneath him, her wrists in his hands above her head. She's smiling at him eyes moving from his lips to his neck. ''Promise me something''. Skye whispers as he kisses her.

　

''Anything''. Her hands roam across his back and she wraps an arm around his neck. ''Promise me no matter what happenes with the Avengers that we'll stay together. No leaving or fighting against each other''. He doesn't even need time to think of a response it's already leaving his mouth. ''I promise, nothing will take me away from you Skye''. She grins, kisses his nose and flips them over so she is on top.

　

"Chicken or steak?'' ''Oh my god Ward''- ''Hey you promised you would help out more with the wedding''. ''Yeah like finally picking out a dress or where we're going on our honeymoon. Besides there aren't going to be very many people there, just the Avengers and your friends. Doubt anyone cares what we eat''. ''I do''. Skye glances over to Grant who's sitting on the couch book in hand, cup of coffee near his elbow.

　

It's morning now, the sun shining brightly through the tan curtains. Kebo is outside on the patio with his own mug, gazing out into the city. ''Stop staring at me Quake, I'm having a moment''. He calls, and Skye flicks her gaze back over to Grant who's looking at her like she hung the moon. Skye is bites he inside of her cheek and caves, ''fine. Steak''. She watches as he grabs a pen and scribbles down her decision in a notebook.

　

''Speaking of honeymoons''- the phone ringing cuts him off and Skye shoots him a wink before answering. ''What?'' ''You need to drop whatever you're doing right now''. Nat's voice is low and cold. ''What did you do?'' ''Sending you the coordinates now you need to be on a plane in five minutes''. She hangs up and Skye groans into her coffee cup. ''What's wrong?'' Grant comes up behind her and rubs her shoulders.

　

''Oh the usual. Nat being criptic and says she needs me''. ''Want me to come?'' Skye turns around and wraps her arms around his waist, stands on her toes to kiss his chin. ''Can you stay here and check on things back at the office honey?'' He smiles and bends to kiss her softly. ''Yeah. Be careful''. ''You too''. Kebo pops his head in from the sliding glass door. ''Try not to kill anyone''. ''No promises Squishy''.

　

Two hours later Skye is walking into a secure facilty in Berlin, flashing her ID badge so they will let her in. enters in the room where Steve, Nat, Tony and Sam are. The moment she enters fifteen small red dots find home in the middle of her chest, the present Avengers all move towards her slowly. Everett Ross is standing in front of her with a smug smile on his face and she wants to punch it off. But she knows how to win here, the game is too easy.

　

All she has to do is raise her hand and Ross is calling for his men to drop their guns, Skye shoots him a smirk. ''You're not as stupid as you look''. Ross just shakes his head, ''Quake I wasn't informed you were arriving''. She shrugs and walks over to Nat, checks Sam and Steve over for injury. ''I had nothing else to do, why not drop by?'' Ross hums, ''interesting. So no movements in your Inhuman army we should be worried about?''

　

''Nope. We're kind of taking a break right now''. Skye and Tony share a look and she nearly grimaces at the stress on his face. The Sokovia Accords must being taking a bigger toll than she realized. Skye takes in the room, how many men are present. There's a screen in the corner of the room and she finds where Bucky is being held. ''You want to tell me what happened?'' She asks Nat, who gives her a brief run down.

　

''Natasha you can't be serious Bucky didn't do anything wrong''. Skye hisses. ''You think I don't know that? Putting my feelings aside, we can't ignore that he is a threat''. ''He's your boyfriend''. ''Right now that doesn't matter''. ''It's funny how a few months ago you thought he was perfectly fine. Why the change of heart now?'' ''Months ago he wasn't a target, he wasn't suspected in a terrorist attack''.

　

''He didn't do this Nat''. Her old mentor gives her a look, ''can you tell me that for sure?'' ''I should be asking you that, you know him better than any of us. This isn't right''. ''My opinion on this and the Sokovia Accords won't change Skye''. Quake looks over to Tony and Steve who have moved into the other room and appear to be in an arguement. ''Nat I understand your reasons I do, but I just can't agree with them''. ''I'm not asking you to''.

　

Steve catches her eye and Skye walks into where he and Iron Man are sitting, can nearly taste the heavy tension in the air. ''What the hell is going on with you two?'' Steve looks like he wants to comment on her choice of words, but does not. ''What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be planning a wedding?'' ''Ward will be fine for a couple days. Tony this isn't okay and you know it''.

　

''So you're on Steve's side''. ''Oh my god I'm not on anyone's side Tony. I don't agree with the Accords but that doesn't mean I'm the enemy and neither is Steve. I know you can work out a deal with Ross to let Bucky go''. ''Can't do that''. Skye glances at Steve who just shakes his head. ''So what Bucky rots in jail for a crime he didn't commit?'' ''Do you know that though, that he didn't do it?'' ''Yes''. ''How?''

　

''Because I know him Tony. What reason would he have for attacking a meeting? What motive?'' ''Hydra brain washed him Skye''. ''But he's not the Winter Solider''. ''I can't take that risk''. Skye crosses her arms and takes a seat next to Steve. ''I'm sorry about Peggy''. She tells him quietly, squeezing his arm and he flashes her a grim smile, ''me too. Sorry you keep having to put off your wedding''. ''Grant understands, god I really don't deserve him''.

　

He's always there for her no matter what she needs, if Skye lived a hundred lifetimes she'd never ever get anywhere close to deserving him. ''Oh I got it''. Steve and Skye both glance up at Tony who continues. ''we order your disgusting lemon flavorered wedding cake and have it say Hashtag Skyeward on top''. ''You sound just like Ward. And no we are not putting that on my wedding cake Tony''. ''Why not? You don't seen too interested in what happens anyway''.

　

''Tony Skye is under a lot of stress''. No one heard Nat slide into the room but suddenly she's there standing next to Sharon. Skye has only met Sharon once, when Shield fell, and the woman is bad ass. Skye has a lot of respect for her, and she's kind of hoping Sharon and Steve end up together. Skye has a sinking feeling especially now that Bucky has been arrested, that Kebo was right. What if the Accords tear the Avengers apart?

　

''Since we have nothing else to do, you pick out your wedding dress yet?'' Sam asks and Skye flicks him off, watches as a psychologist takes a seat across from Bucky and begins his assessment. Skye detects movement out of the corner of her eye and sees T'Challa (she recognizes him finally) he's watching her. ''Why is King T'Chaka's son here exactly? You left that part out''. Nat is about to answer when Sam beats her to it.

　

''Guy showed up in cat suit and tried to kill us''. Skye listens slightly amused to Sam's version of the story. It isn't until the cameras go down that she senses something is very wrong, and Ward's words from earlier come to mind. What if he's right? What if Hydra makes a move to brain wash Bucky again? So when no one is looking she slips out of the room and runs down the halls to try and find where he's being held.

　

James doesn't deserve to go through that again and she will kill anyone who thinks otherwise.

　

It doesn't go smoothly at all. Also she misses the Black Panther in action which will annoy her to no end.

　

She's late to the fight which is something that has only happened a few times and Skye can't stand it. With a sinking feeling it's plain to see Bucky is no longer himself. And her heart breaks for him. She can't dwell on that though because Natasha is currently being pinned to a table, his hands around her throat. Skye rushes in to defend her mentor, raises a hand as her powers flow through her.

　

Bucky is thrown into a glass wall, quickly shakes it off and is back on his feet, sizing her up. ''James you don't want to do this''. Nothing not a flicker of comprehension on his face. The Winter Solider is just that, a solider. Nothing she says or does is going to talk him out of this state of mind. And Skye thinks just for a moment as she curls her hands into fists, this could have been her.

　

James deserved a far better fate than this. Because she has fought him before she remembers some of his moves but the man isn't who he is for nothing. Her lip is bleeding she's going to have bruises, he shoves her against a wall his metal arm pinning her to it. ''James this isn't you''. There's something in his face, just a spark. Skye doesn't waste any time, takes the small moment of distraction and her powers have him on his ass again.

　

Skye is spitting blood onto the floor, dodging a kick to her ribs when blonde hair glides past her and punches Bucky in the face. ''Nice''. She comments at Sharon who gives her a wink. ''Together?'' Sharon asks as they both look at James. ''Hell yeah''. Between the two of them they nearly bring Bucky down, but a hit to the head has the room spinning for Skye and Sharon is down for the count.

　

When Skye is able to see clearly and brush the glass from her hair the room is empty save for Nat and Tony. ''You okay?'' ''Fine''. ''Skye I know what you're thinking, it's not a good idea''. ''How can I not go after him Nat? Why aren't you?'' Natasha gives her a sad look that has Skye reeling. ''Love is for children''. ''Natasha don't do that''. But the Black Widow has already made her mind up, but so has Skye.

　

''You did this Quake, go after him, do you know what this means?'' Tony asks her. ''Of course I do. It means I'm doing the right thing''. Skye doesn't even look at them as she takes off, Bucky is trying to ecape which means he'll probably be headed for the helicopter on the roof. She pulls the door open the warm air greeting her, and the sight before her makes her freeze. It's an inappropriate time to admire Steve's muscles but how can she not?

　

Seeing what Steve is trying to do Skye uses her powers to help keep the helicopter grounded, and it's working. Until it doesn't. Until she flashes back to a very similiar situation last year at a hospital, the screams, people died because she couldn't keep it under control oh god they're all dead and Bucky is brain washed he didn't deserve this so much blood and death when will it end- the sound of a crash pulls her from her memories.

　

She runs over to the edge of the building to find Steve and Bucky in the water, Steve pulling him out. ''What the hell do we do now?'' She asks him after they've escaped with Sam. They're currently in an abandoned building, Bucky is still unconscious on the floor. Skye watches him with her arms crossed, she misses Ward. ''Get that look off your face''. She tells Sam when she notices his gaze.

　

''Not wearing a look Quake''. ''But you are. Bucky was brain washed''. ''I know that, I know this isn't him. Are you forgetting we've worked together before? When we rescused you from Hydra, he helped save your life I won't forget that. I was just thinking how unfair this all is you know? I don't think he blew up that building''. ''Neither do I''. Bucky mutter something his eyes fluttering and Skye takes a step closer.

　

His dark eyes meet hers, ''Daisy?'' His voice soft, then he's out again. What the hell? She never told him her birth name. It takes all her training, her time with Bruce not to go to that dark place again. How does he know that? Sam glances at her but doesn't say a thing. It's another hour before he actually wakes, Sam calls over to Steve who runs into the room. ''Steve''. ''Which Bucky am I talking to?''

　

''Your mom's name was Sarah. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes''. ''Can't read that in a museum''. ''What did I do?'' He asks, looks around and can't hide his surprise to find Skye there. ''Enough''. Steve answers and Bucky sighs, ''Oh god I knew this would happen. Everything Hydra put inside me is still there''. He looks at Skye when he says this and she nods. Her too. ''All he had to do was say the goddamn words''.

　

''Who was he?'' ''I don't know. Skye?'' Bucky is asking if she recognized the man posing as the psychologist, perhaps he was in the lab with her. She shakes her head no, digs her fingers into her ribs to stay in the present. ''People are dead the bombing the set up, the doctor did all that just to get ten minutes with you''. ''They want you back James''. Skye says and he looks so guilty so sad her heart aches for him. ''I know''.

　

Skye listens on as Bucky answers every question Steve asks as they come up with a plan. After half an hour Steve and Sam leave the room, leaving Skye and Bucky alone. ''Hydra won''. He says quietly, they both have terrifying experiences with that organization. ''No they didn't James. You're you again''. ''I killed people''. Skye sits beside him, pulls out a flask. God she's been hanging around Kebo too much.

　

''Hydra is never going to win, not again. They tried to beat the two of us and look where we are''. What they don't know is that it's not Hydra's agenda. This is just one man desperate for revenge, to tear the Avengers apart.

　

And he is going to succeed.

 


	22. Falling Like Ashes to the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye plays her part in trying to keep the Avengers together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you, this story is coming to a close.

 

''Is Natasha alright?'' Skye takes a sip from the flask before responding. ''She's fine. She always is''. ''I didn't hurt you did I?'' Skye rolls her eyes, ''relax I've had worse. Besides this isn't the first time you've kicked my ass''. Bucky hangs his head. ''I didn't mean to''. ''I know, none of this was your fault''. They've had similiar conversations like this before, years ago when they used each other as anchors to get through this harsh world.

　

''So how are you and Ward? Nice ring by the way''. Skye glances at it, a smile lighting her face. ''Good we're really good''. ''When is the big day?'' She looks around the quiet room, thinks about their current situation. ''Not anytime soon''. They look at each other and she can tell he wants to ask her something. ''Hit me with it''. ''Never mind I shouldn't''. ''James you can ask me anything, we've been through too much shit''.

　

A tired sigh escapes him, ''Natalia told me about what Hydra did to you a couple months ago''. Skye closes her eyes, the building begins to shake as she sees David Whitehall below her so much blood on his face on her hands he deserved to die to suffer. ''If I knew it was happening I would have come for you. I'm sorry Skye''. He gives her a moment to compose herself, she squeezes his free hand. ''I know. But I got out alright''.

　

''Yeah guess we both did''. Steve comes back into the room, Sam in tow. ''I know that look. You have a plan''. Rogers nods and Skye bites her lip, ''but you don't think I need to be involved''. ''Skye there isn't anything you can do''. ''Like hell. If you need me I am here, this isn't fair to Bucky and you know it. I can protect him''. ''I can't ask you to do that. You said it yourself you didn't want to do this anymore''.

　

''That was before the whole world wanted to kill him and the Avengers weren't on the same side. Steve I love you but if you try and tell me I can't be apart of this I'm going to punch you in the face''. ''Told you she wouldn't be down for it''. Sam mutters. ''Skye I don't want you to get hurt''. She walks up to Steve and places her hand on his shoulder. ''I will be fine, Quake always is''. It does nothing to soothe anyone's anxiety.

　

Because they find out Bucky is indeed being framed they can't ask Tony for help, the Accords wouldn't let him anyways. Which is how Skye, Steve, Sam and Bucky find themselves huddled together in a 'clown car' as Sam called it, pulling into a secluded area to meet Sharon. Steve and the ex-Shield agent talk for a moment and she gives him back his shield, Sam's armor. ''Five bucks says she makes a move''.

　

Sam chuckles, ''Steve will make the first move''. ''No he won't''. Bucky comments and Skye winks at him. ''You're so on Quake''. ''Get ready to pay up Falcon''. Skye is in the back with James while Sam is in the front seat, it's getting too crowded she hates being trapped in small spaces. ''Can you move your seat up?'' Bucky asks. ''No''. Skye rolls her eyes, slaps Sam on the arm but he does not move and Bucky scoots closer to her.

　

Skye can read people easily, which why she recognizes the look on Sharon's face as she drifts closer to Steve. ''You're so going to lose''. ''Am not''. ''Are to''. The three look on as Sharon kisses Steve and Skye smiles, praying that when all this is over he can have some kind of happiness. ''Nat would be so proud''. Skye comments and then laughs when Sam slaps a five dollar bill in her hand.

　

''Don't say a word''. Rogers tells them as he gets back in the car. The three of them say nothing but share glances and try not to laugh. ''Steve''- ''Don't''. ''Is she going to be your date for the wedding?'' This time they all laugh loudly and for one moment Skye appreciates it. This is the calm before the storm, and she isn't prepared for what's about to be thrown their way. Kebo and Ward were right and for once she's going to wish they weren't.

　

An hour later they pull into an airport next to a white van. ''Is whoever in there going to pass out free candy and say he has puppies in the back?'' Skye asks and Sam chuckles. Clint steps out and Skye grins. ''Well well well retirement my ass''. She says and he hugs her. ''You just couldn't stay out of the fight could you Hawkeye?'' ''Neither could you it seems Quake''. She shrugs, ''better than listening to Ward ask me if we should serve chicken or steak at the reception''.

　

He pulls back but keeps an arm around her, ''you picked steak I hope''. ''You know me''. Clint turns to Steve, ''Cap''. ''You know I wouldn't have called if I had any other choice''. ''Hey man you're doing me a favor. Besides I owe a debt''. Wanda is the next to step out and Skye gives her a hug, ''You okay?'' ''I'll be fine. How are you? How is Dr. Banner?'' ''Grouchy as ever''. Wanda smiles and they continue listening to Steve and Clint.

　

''How about our other recruit?'' ''He's rarin' to go. Had to put a little coffee in him''. Clint slides open the van door and Skye leans around to see none other than Ant Man jerk awake and step out. She doesn't miss the annoyed look Sam flashes Steve. ''Man what time zone is this?'' Scott stares wide eyed at Steve before shaking his hand, ''Captain America!'' ''Mr. Lang''. ''It's an honor. I'm shaking your hand too long. Wow this is awesome!''

　

He goes down the line starry eyed at everyone he sees, when he turns to Quake he backs up jut a step and she flashes him a grin. ''You're Quake''. ''Call me Skye''. ''You're a lot smaller in person''. ''Say something like that again and I''- ''You're pretty too, you single?'' An awkward pause before Skye laughs and holds up her left hand. ''Sorry buddy afraid not''. ''Can we get back on track?'' Clint asks, moving over to Skye and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

　

''We're outside the law on this one''. Steve tells Scott. ''So if you come with us you're a wanted man''. Steve glances over to Skye, it's also one last warning for her. She gives him a look that says 'I'm with you'. ''We should get moving''. Bucky speaks up and Clint responds with, ''we've got a chopper lined up''. He squeezes Skye's shoulder as another flash back rocks her. ''Last chance to back out kiddo''. He whispers in her ear and she elbows him in the ribs.

　

''Not a chance''. Suddenly someone begins speaking german over the PA and Skye sighs, ''they're evacuating the airport''. That can only mean one thing. ''Stark''. ''Stark?'' Steve glances at Skye, ''suit up''. ''Damn the one time I didn't bring my suit''. Clint smiles and walks over to the van, throws black material at her. ''Don't say I never gave you anything''. ''How did you even know I would need this?'' ''Like you said I know you''.

　

By the time everyone is in position Skye offically has a bad feeling about this. It's going to end in a fight. What's going to happen to her family after this? This isn't just about the Accords or Bucky anymore, this is personal. She watches as Steve makes a run for the helicopter and then Iron Man is there to stop him along with the Patriot. ''Wow it's so weid how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?'' ''Definitely weird''.

　

''Hear me out Tony. That doctor the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this''. The Black Panther suddenly appears out of nowhere and Skye hates that she's hiding behind a concrete pillar. ''Captain''. ''Your highness''. ''Anyway Ross gave me thirty six hours to bring you in. That was twenty four hours ago. Can you help a brother out?'' ''You're after the wrong guy''. ''Your judgement is askew. And where the hell is Skye? Please tell me you didn't drag her into this''.

　

Tony says searching the area for her. Skye walks out calmy and sees the disappointment on Iron Man's face. ''Don't look at me like that''. ''Always thought you'd be on my side cupcake''. ''This isn't about sides Tony. This is about right and wrong. I understand you believe what you're doing is right and you're not the villain here. We can fix this okay? If we all just sit down and talk about this instead of going for each other's throats''.

　

''There will be no talking''. T'Challa anwers, curling his hands into fists. ''Really wasn't talking to you. What's with the suit?'' ''Skye''. Steve warns but she ignores him. ''Steve''. Natasha steps out and moves to stand behind him, avoiding Skye's gaze. ''You know what's about to happen. Do you really want to punch your way out of this one?'' Everyone knows Skye has no problem with that, but this time is different.

　

''Alright I've run out of patience. Underoos!'' Without warning something flies into the air catching Steve's shield in a web? What the hell? ''God Tony what did you do?'' Skye asks him as a masked figure comes to rest on a crate, in a spider costume. ''Nice job kid''. ''Thanks. Well I could have stuck the landing a little better, it's just new suit. It's nothing Mr. Stark it's perfect thank you''. ''Yeah we don't really need to start a conversation''.

　

''Tony how old is this kid? What are you doing?'' Skye moves towards him and he frowns at her. ''What I have to''. ''You don't have to do this none of us do. Please don't''. He ignores her as the rest of the Avengers assemble. ''I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart''. Tony tells Steve who looks resigned, like he's already at peace with whatever the outcome is. ''You did that when you signed''. ''Alright we're done, you're going to turn Barnes over.

　

You're going to come with us now because it's us or a squad of J-S0C guys with no compunction about being impolite. Come on. And Skye I swear to god if you are not back in your apartment in an hour you are so grounded''. Skye doesn't comment, just shifts so she's hovering at Steve's shoulder. ''Their quin jet's in hangar five, noth runway''. Falcon says in their comms. And just like that Skye knows what's about to happen.

　

So she does the only thing she can think of, steps in between them all so if they want to kill each other they will have to go through her first. ''Skye move''. Nat says but the Inhuman does not budge. ''Move or you will be moved''. T'Challa growls and begins to circle her. ''I can't let you do this''. Skye tells them, looking between Tony and Clint, her family can't end this way. They've been through so much together. It's not right it's not fair.

　

''Skye nothing you can do is going to change anything''. Natasha says and Skye glares at her. ''I know how you feel about Bucky you have to know this isn't right Nat. Don't do this''. ''What I want what you want is irrelevant this is part of the job Skye you know that. I taught you that sometimes you have to put your own feelings aside''. ''Oh my god this isn't a mission Natasha you're about to destory the Avengers''. ''That's already happened''.

　

Tony comments and the ground below them shakes. ''Don't do this please don't''. Begging will get her nowhere, it doesn't do a thing. So she shrugs, ''then you leave me no choice either''. Nat makes a move to stop her but Skye is too quick, bends down and slams her hands to the concrete. Her powers explode cracking the ground making everyone near her lift and fly different direction away from each other.

　

What she doesn't know is that they all can agree on one thing, she does not need to be apart of what is about to happen. When the dust clears everyone watches as Skye stands in the middle of it all her hands out on either side glaring at them. ''Here's what's not about to happen, no one is hurting anybody. Someone moves and what just happened will happen again. Tony you're going to let Steve and Bucky go and we'll deal with the consequences later''.

　

Iron Man fixes her with a sad look, ''that's not going to happen''. ''Like hell''. Vision is getting too close to Skye is momentarily distracted by him, she doesn't see Tony raise on hand. ''Sorry about this cupcake''. A shot goes off and sinks into her leg but it's not a bullet. She turns shocked at Tony who walks up and catches her as she falls. ''Don't worry it will just knock you out. I'm trying to protect you. There's a helicopter waiting to take you back to Stark Tower''.

　

Her body feels warm and safe her eyes flutter. The last thing she sees is Tony with his bruised face, his hand in her hair then she knows nothing at all.

　

 


	23. Only Love Can Dig You Out Of This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye finds out exactly what happened at the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who still read and comment, you guys make my day.
> 
> Also this chapter is a little short but I had to make it that way for the next one.

 

Skye wakes to the smell of bacon. And for a moment just a small moment she wants to imagine that this was all a bad dream. That things were the way they used to be when she first met Ward, when the Avengers were all still a family. She'd wake up and find Tony in the kitchen with Nat drinking coffee, teasing her about the feelings they all knew she had for Grant. Ward himself would be in the gym or out running in the park.

　

The past two years hadn't really happened, she didn't forget the man she loved last year, Hydra didn't nearly brain wash her this year. Everything is still simple, pure, untouched and innocent in a way. Skye didn't have an Inhuman army waiting in the wings she was back at the first real home she had ever known, if she keeps her eyes closed maybe the illusion can last a little longer.

　

A warm hand pressed into hers shatters it a minute later. Reality comes rushing back in and Skye can hear the heart monitor on her wrist beeping wildly but can't feel it within herself. ''It's okay Skye you're safe, no one is going to hurt you. Everything is fine''. That's Grant, his voice smooth and calm. Always able to hold her down when she gets too high, soothe her fears. ''Is Natasha okay?'' Is the first thing she asks.

　

Opens her eyes to find Ward lying next to her in a bed, her hand resting on his stomach. She's back in her old bedroom at Stark Tower where everything looks the same. Minus the few pictures she kept here, Tony didn't change anything about the room. ''Nat is fine''. Skye groans her head killing her as she sits up and leans against the headboard. Looks over to Grant who's eyes are warm and she could stare into them all day get lost and not even care.

　

''What happened?'' Ward hesitates just barely if she didn't know him so well she wouldn't have been able to detect it. ''Grant''- ''Tony called and told me you were here. He's in the kitchen you should talk to him''. Skye stretches out her limbs it feels as if she's been out for a very long time. ''Hours or days?'' She asks Ward who needs no clarification. ''Twenty hours. Guess Tony wanted to make sure you didn't come after them''.

　

Skye can hear the anger in Ward's tone and suspects he's already had words with Iron Man over this. His facial expression gives nothing away so she can't tell if anything awful happened. ''Is everyone okay? Is everyone alive?'' Ward cups her face with one hand and kisses her softly. Strokes her cheek with his thumb, ''go talk to Tony''. Slowly Skye runs a finger down the stubble on his chin, kisses the tip of his nose. ''Fine''.

　

Skye walks into the kitchen to find Stark's back to her, there's fresh coffee in the pot and hot breakfast on a plate in front of her. She can tell by the way he's hunched over he's either in pain or stress, or both. While she is annoyed he knocked her out and decided for her that she wasn't going to be in the fight, she's still worried about him. Life hasn't been very kind to him. Skye takes a seat and tucks into the pancakes first, cherry, her and Tony's favorite.

　

''I would say I'm mad at you but you already know that''. Tony's head is a cast down she can't see his face in the reflection of the glass. ''That being said whatvever happened wasn't your fault. You and Steve both thought you were in the right, believed in what you were standing for. Just tell me what happened''. When Tony turns around it takes everything inside of her not to react to the state he's in.

　

It looks like he was hit by a tank repeatedly. His pretty face covered in bruises. ''Tony wha the hell- ''Did you know about Bucky?'' He has an arm wrapped around his middle and Skye stands, hating the sadness in his eyes. ''What about Bucky?'' ''He killed my parents''. Tony tosses the phone onto the table so hard the screen cracks. She blinks, shocked. But not surprised, it sounds like something Hydra would make him do.

　

Her heart aches for both Tony and James, neither one of them deserved this. ''Did you know?'' Stark asks again and Skye shakes her head. ''Of course not''. ''Steve knew, your good buddy Captain America brought him into my home to save you and never said a word. He killed my mom''. Skye walks over and hugs him. ''I'm so sorry''. Tony hugs her back as hard as he can with his injuries. Skye strokes his back carefully her own emotions heavy.

　

Honestly she can see both sides of it. Why Steve didn't tell Tony, he wanted to protect his friend. Tony has every right to be pissed to be hurt. ''What happened?'' She asks again her hand still rubbing smooth circles onto his pressed white shirt. He takes a deep long breath before telling her everything, every detail. How it turned into a fight at the airport, Rhodes is in the hospital. He'll be fine eventually.

　

How Bucky and Steve escaped because of Natasha who's vanished now because Ross knows what she did. The rest of the Avengers are in prison. He tells her how this whole thing was a set up, about the fight between he Steve and Bucky. How Rogers gave up his shield, it's sitting on the couch in the living room. Skye glances over to it and it pretty much represents the Avengers now, she supposes.

　

Battered, broken, tired, black and ruined around the edges cracked and beaten. Logically Skye knows eventually they will all have to come back together one day, the world will try to end again and it's their job to save it. But right now she wants to cry right along with Tony because this wasn't supposed to happen this isn't them, not their team not their family. So they all got into a fight? It can be fixed, talked through. (After Steve breaks them out she knows he will.)

　

But then Skye realizes she did the same thing last year, cut them all off because she was upset. (She had every right to be just like Tony.) She wants to rant and rave about how this isn't fair and they all need to sit down and have a conversation, but she knows it won't do any good. Choices have been made there's no coming back from this, not now anyway. She leans back to look at the only father figure she's ever had and knows he was just trying to protect her.

　

That's why he sent her back to Stark Tower, because he didn't want her to have to make a hard call, hurt someone she cares about. And he didn't want to her being held prisoner somewhere, he knew she would not be able to handle it. She tells him this and his eyes grow cloudy, she hugs him again. ''So are you going to tell me about this kid you recruited?'' Stark releases her, flashes a smile that may or may not be genuine.

　

Joins her with breakfast of his own and tells her about Peter. Ward comes out of the bedroom his eyes on Skye, comes up behind her and kisses the back of her head. ''I thought Cheekbones here was going to punch me in the face when I told him you were here''. Tony says mouthful of bacon and Grant just rolls his eyes. ''You had enough bruises already, didn't want to add to it''. Ward wraps both arms around Skye and she melts into the embrace.

　

They eat in silence for a while before Tony checks his phone. ''I'm going to go check on Rhodes''. ''I'll stop by later''. ''Bring flowers, take my card''. ''You got it''. He's walking down to the garage when Skye stops him. ''Hey Dad''. He turns a bright smile on his face blinks back tears, Skye is doing the same. ''I love you''. He winks, ''love you too kid''. Then Skye and Ward head back to their apartment hand in hand the snow falling hard now on the sidewalk.

　

''You want to break them out of jail don't you''. It's not a question, Grant knows her too well. ''Hell yeah. They don't deserve to be in there they didn't do anything wrong.

　

God Clint's family is probably so worried about him. We'll take Lincoln, Yo-Yo and Victoria, I'll locate Steve as soon as we get home. Between us''- ''Skye it's a government facility it's not going to be easy''. ''You doubting my skills babe?'' He laughs and stops her in the middle of the sidewalk, bends down to kiss her forehead. Puts his hands on her shoulders searches her face, ''you sure you're okay?'' ''Honestly? I don't know.

　

I just want to save Wanda and everyone else then I'll deal with the rest later''. He toys with her engagement ring, a silent question. ''Of course I still want to get married''. ''Even if Nat isn't there? Or Steve or Tony?'' That's where it gets tricky, Skye doubts either one of them will want to be in the same room as each other for a while. Can she do it without Nat? Her person her mentor, the one who's seen her at her worst her best and everything in between?

　

Skye looks up to Ward blinking away the snow clinging to his eyelashes, leather jacket around his shoulders, his expression open to whatever she wants. He'd wait a lifetime, two for her and she's never loved anyone so much as she does Ward. No one has loved her like he does, no one ever will. Her cold hands come to cup his face and she stands on her toes, ''as long as it's just you and me I don't care when or how we get married.

　

We can go to Vegas next week and just have Elvis Lincoln and Kebo as witnesses for all I care. You are my family you're who I want to be with at the end of the day, to tell all my bad dreams to and drink coffee with in the morning. I love you Grant Ward. And if it's not in cards for anyone else to come to our wedding then fine. Because all I care about is if you're happy''. God the way he's looking at her, like he can't quite believe she's real (he can't.)

　

No one has ever cared about what he's wanted all his life, if he's happy. What else can he do besides kiss her until she can't breathe? The chill in the air doesn't matter or the state of the Avengers as he runs his hands through her long hair, down her back. ''You would really go to Vegas?'' He asks, a little breathless and she chuckles. ''With you? I'd go anywhere''. ''Who are you and what have you done with my Skye?''

　

She kisses him again, rolls her eyes. ''I know I've been a bitch about the wedding stuff and maybe Vegas is my way out of planning anything''. ''Skye if you really want we can go right now, we don't even have to tell anyone''. She places her hands on his chest, one over his heart beat and closes her eyes. It's the best sound in the world. After everything he's been through with and without her, it's a miracle he's still alive.

　

''Can we save the day first and talk about it later?'' He kisses her cheek, ''we always do''.

　

They do end up breaking everyone out of jail, Tony never asks but he knows it was Skye and Steve who did it. They all have to go into hiding of course, Steve tells her that Bucky went back under the ice to protect the world from himself. While she understands it breaks her heart both for him and for Nat. It's been nearly a month since the fight at the airport, since the Accords and Skye hasn't heard from her old mentor at all.

　

She's sitting on her bed currently staring at the open door of their closet when she gets an idea. Smiles to herself and drags the suitcases out of the room. Quietly as she can because Ward is in the kitchen with Kebo who's making pumpkin pancakes, she wants to surprise him. Grant is sipping coffe listening to Kebo go on and on about horses of all things, when he hears Skye walk silently into the living area.

　

Pauses at the end of the couch and he turns to find her smiling, her nose crinkling, it's adorable. ''What?'' ''Why is your face doing that?''

　

She ignores Kebo her focus on Ward when she says, ''hey lover you want to go get married?'' He chokes on his coffee while Kebo starts crying and drops their breakfast onto the kitchen floor.

 

 


	24. Next To You In Malibu

Since this story is coming to a close, I have a question for you guys.

 

Would anyone be interested in a part 4 of this universe? Or should I just stop after this one?

 

I feel like less people read this story than the pervious two, is it because you guys are tired of this universe?

 

If there is a part 4 (which I'm leaning towards because honestly I LOVE writing Skyeward in this light) does anyone have any ideas for a plot?

 

Anything you want to see, any suggestions or ideas for the next journey Skye & Ward could go on? I'm open to anything.

 

I have a few ideas and would love to hear your opinions & thoughts.

 

Thank you!


	25. Your Love Is My Turning Page Where Only the Sweetest Words Remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SkyeWard wedding we've all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just, I really loved this one. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

''You sure you want to do this kid? There's always time to run you know. I can get you out of here in thirty seconds no one would know''. Skye glides a hand down the white dress she purchased not even an hour ago. Turns out when you call Tony Stark and tell him you're getting married on a whim, he can get things done. ''No it's okay, I want to do this''. ''Are you sure? You're nervous''.

　

Skye closes her eyes, takes a deep breath. It's not the tightness of the dress or the fresh wild flowers in her hands that are causing Stark Tower to be unsteady. ''It's just Ward out there, there's no reason to be nervous right? I love Grant I want to marry him''. ''You trying to convince me or yourself there cupcake?'' ''God you're terrible at pep talks''. ''You're the one who asked if I could walk you down the aisle''.

　

Tony is smiling warmly at her and she leans up to kiss his cheek. He checks his watch, ''twenty seconds. Make or break Quake''. ''How do I look?'' Iron Man places his hands on her shoulders and looks down at her. From the knee length lace wedding dress to the small flats she's wearing. Yo-Yo did her makeup in the bathroom while Victoria and Alisha rushed to get the flowers and shoes, all in all it took barely an hour to get everything together.

　

Tony's eyes are shiny when he replies, ''beautiful. I'm so proud of you Skye''. For a moment Skye feels this pang of regret, she wants the rest of the Avengers to be here. But that's just not possible and she won't put her life on hold for them to get their shit together. She can't wait another day she can't make Ward wait any longer than he already has to get married. She wants this, he's just on the other side of that door.

　

Skye mentioned months ago that she wanted to get married on the roof of Stark Tower, Tony would love it and it's where she and Ward's relationship really began. Skye smiles when the last hour comes back into play at the apartment just after she told Ward they should get married right now. Kebo started running around like a chicken with his head cut off and Grant just stared at her in that way of his. Like she's the center of his universe.

　

Then he grinned kissed her quickly and left the apartment, told her to meet him at Stark Tower in an hour with a dress. So here they are. If two years ago you told her she'd be here marrying Grant Ward Skye would have laughed in your face. She hated him and never thought herself the marrying type, or that she would ever find someone worth putting her heart on the line for. She had no idea this kind of love even existed.

　

They've been through so much together and knowing them, life is just getting started in throwing them many more curve balls. But as long as Skye has Ward, everything will be just fine. They can get through anything together. Skye opens her eyes, takes the arm Tony offers and flashes him a smile. ''Okay I'm ready''. ''Jarvis cue the music''. ''Yes sir''. ''You can say I look nice too''. He whispers and Skye rolls her eyes, ''Tony you always look nice in a suit''.

　

The door to the roof opens and Skye clutches Tony's arm, why the hell is she so nervous? It's not like anything is going to be different. They'll just have matching rings on, will come back to work after the honeymoon and everything will be normal. The sun blinds her for a moment but when she can see, she stops because if the moment wasn't perfect enough it just got even better. She's speechless looking back at Tony who winks and then to the roof.

　

Skye wasn't expecting guests besides Tony, Kebo, a minister, Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz, the Inhumans. It was too rushed to invite anyone else and of course all the bad blood between the Avengers now. The roof has been transformed into two aisles with soft white chairs, rose petals are covering the ground, vases are filled with fresh flowers everywhere, off to the side there are tables and chairs with shiny center pieces.

　

''You managed to do all of this in an hour?'' Tony shrugs it off. Skye has tear in her eyes when she looks back at the guests. Lincoln Bruce are standing there smiling at her (it's the first time she's ever seen Bruce in a tux) Sharon, Wanda Yo-Yo and Victoria along with the rest of her small band of Inhumans are on either side of the rows. Natasha is on the other side of Ward in a dark dress smiling at Skye with such pride it's going to make her cry.

　

Nat is her Maid of Honor, Kebo is Ward's Best Man (Skye wouldn't have it any other way.) And then her gaze stops on Ward. It's like the world outside doesn't exist. She's seen him in a suit many times but it's just different, he looks so handsome with the sun behind him, arms behind his back (probably so he doesn't run and grab her, kiss her to keep from crying.) There's this smile on his face that she could compare to a sunset or the ocean early in the morning.

　

But neither of those things do it justice. He just looks like a man who's about to get everything he's ever wanted. And finally he believes he deserves it. ''Do I need to help you walk?'' Skye shakes her head and grabs his arm again, takes a deep breath. The minute she looks at Grant again all the nerves are gone. It's just this peaceful feeling in her bones this is right this is good, this is what she's been waiting for her whole life. This moment.

　

Grant Ward is who she belongs with.

　

Finally she reaches him and Tony places her hand atop Ward's, kisses her cheek and claps Ward on the shoulder. Skye doesn't miss the way Clint or Sam glares it him, nor Tony narrowing his eyes at the Specialist. Skye gives them all warning looks, knowing they are just teasing, but still. Ward isn't going to hurt her intentionally, they all know that. Skye looks over to Grant who's eyes are brimming with tears and she squeezes his fingers. ''Hey''. ''Hey''.

　

''Did you know everyone was going to be here?'' ''Maybe. You look beautiful''. ''Last chance to run Ward, Tony has a quin jet waiting''. He rolls his eyes, ''I would never''. ''I mean you did leave that one time''. ''You really want to talk about that right now?'' ''I'm just saying''. ''Skye''- The minister clears his throat and Skye winks at Ward who's shaking his head in exasperation. ''Quake can you two just get on with it so we can eat?''

　

Skye has never seen Kebo in a suit but he cleans up nice, the silver flask is sticking out of his pocket though. Ward turns her attention back to him by cupping her face, his hands warm against her skin. ''I love you''. She kisses his cheek, ''right back at you robot''. They both turn to the minister and Skye glances over to Nat who takes the bouquet amd gives her old rookie a wink. They have never needed words and certainly don't now.

　

The ceremony is not long, traditional. They don't exchange personal vows because both want to do that in private, besides everyone on this roof has heard their declarations of love before. Right before it's over and the minister says kiss the bride, Grant just looks at her. Fiddles with the silver band on her finger so much love in his eyes Skye can't remember to breathe. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she'd be here.

　

''You may kiss the bride''. Ward is leaning down and has both arms wrapped around her before she can even blink, his kiss is wild and passionate, her hands are firm against his chest. And then she's crying and he's crying and it's perfect the best thing that has ever happened in both their lives. Skye breaks away when Ward gathers her into his arms and spins her around, kissing her again laughing against her lips.

　

''I love you''. She breathes when he leans his forehead against hers, both are oblivious to the clapping around them, the rose petals that everyone has started to toss into the air. Ward's whiskey eyes are burning when she looks into them, ''I love you too''. Then he's cupping her face and kissing her again and nothing else matters but this. If Skye could stay in this moment for the rest of her life, freeze it she would. Grant would do the same.

　

It's hours later the sun has finally set, the chill of winter has set in but Skye can't feel it. Her shoes are off and she's sitting in Ward's lap at a corner table, lights have been strung around creating a nice warm glow atop the roof. Tony and Wanda are dancing slowly as are Fitz and Simmons who despite everything, Skye can see herself growing to like. She can tell them being here makes Grant happy, she's not about to ruin that.

　

Currently Ward is absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair, his free arm wrapped around her waist. ''Keep doing that and I'm going to fall asleep''. He stops, lips grazing her ear. ''You can't. I have plans''. ''You already planned our honeymoon didn't you?'' ''Hey I had a lot of time on my hands when you were in Thailand''. ''Where are we going?'' She looks up and he's smirking at her, ''not telling you''. ''Grant''- ''Pack a bikini''.

　

''That all I should pack?'' The tips of his ears turn red and there's a choking noise to their left, Bruce is walking by and nearly drops his glass of water. ''Oh come on Bruce I'm not twelve''. ''No no you're not''. Nat joins at his elbow and rolls her eyes. ''You know your plane leaves in twenty minutes''. ''I know''. Ward answers, his eyes never leaving Skye. Who's looking at her old mentor, asking silently if she's okay if she wants to talk.

　

''It can wait Skye''. Is all the Black Widow says. ''You know you'll always be that young girl to me who was ready to take on the whole world by herself''. Bruce says. ''I'm still that girl''. She responds causing him to laugh. ''In some ways. But I'm glad you're so happy Skye, you deserve it. All of it''. His eyes flick up to Ward and the two men nod at each other. ''Bruce don't you start crying you'll make her cry and then you'll never hear the end of it''.

　

Bruce leans down to kiss her cheek and leaves the pair with Nat. (Skye and Ward are unaware that Steve and Sam have been watching from a distance, proud like the rest of the Avengers.) Clint throws an arm around Nat and gives Ward's shoulder a shove. ''Are you ever going to tell them?'' He asks Nat who elbows him in the ribs. ''Tell us what?'' The Black Widow sighs knowing if she doesn't say it Clint will anyway.

　

''It wasn't Fury who requested Ward to help you hunt down Hydra. It was me''. ''So you two basically have to thank her for falling in love!'' Tony calls over from the dessert table. Ward is laughing beneath Skye and she's shaking her head. ''I'm not even surprised''. Nat drags Clint away and they both hug the happy couple, Nat kisses the top of Skye's head. ''Can we cut out early?'' She asks Ward who is pretty much thinking the same thing.

　

Without a word he stands and takes her hand, huddled together ready to sneak out the door when they are stopped by Fitz and Simmons. Ward still stiffens slightly something he can't seem to shake off whenever he sees them. He'll always hate himself for what happened that day on the Bus. ''If we haven't told you already Ward we're happy for you''. Simmons is giving him a bright smile how can he not return it?

　

''You deserve this Ward''. Fitz offers his hand which Ward shakes and then surprising everyone, Fitz pulls the other man for a hug. Whispers something that neither woman catches but it has both men smiling when they pull away. ''Have fun''. Is all Simmons says before hugging Ward as well (he's trying not to cry now) and gestures to the door. ''Tony is going to spot us''. Skye whispers. ''Not if we're quiet''.

　

His palm is on the door when they hear Tony yell at them and Skye is shoving the door open and grabbing Ward's hand, telling him to run. It's childish and silly but Ward obliges never wanting Skye out of this mood. He loves her he loves her so much and this all feels like a dream. They make a run for it down the stairs through Stark Tower laughing all the way finally making it onto the quin jet.

　

Skye wipes the tears from her eyes and closes the ramp as Ward slips off his jacket and types in coordinates for the honeymoon he won't tell her about. He's rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt when Skye wraps her arms around him and kisses his chin. ''I love you Mrs. Ward''. She beams, ''oh my god I finally have a last name''. His fingers are at her wedding ring again, ''yeah you do''. ''I love you too Mr. Ward''.

　

And just like that, everything is right with the world.

 


	26. Every Kiss Is A Cursive Line

And that's it!

 

WOO. This fic for me was a beast to write but I loved every minute of it.

 

Thank you as always for reading and commenting, I'm so happy you all love my work.

 

I have decided there's going to be a part 4 of this, but I can promise it will be the last installment. When I first started writing Skye and Ward with the Avengers I had no idea it would turn into a now four part series, it was originally going to be just one story. And I have you guys to thank for that, if it wasn't for the comments and telling me how much you love SkyeWard in this universe, this never would have happened.

 

So thank you thank you thank you.

 

Now that I've said that I will be taking a break from writing for the entire month of June for personal reasons, but hope to start back up with part 4 sometime in July. I don't have a title yet but I do have a plot, so if you're interested watch out for that one coming soon.

 

Until next time!


End file.
